Pirate Switch
by My Life Craves Pirates
Summary: when Jack and Will are transported to the 21st century and fall into the hands of myself and 3 other friends,chaos ensues.when we're all dragged into the 18th century,we face hardships and battle pirates during the fight to get back home. COMPLETE!
1. Snap, Crackle, Pop!

ahoy there!this be a POTC randomness story!…it has self insertions,yes.me and three friends.we use fake names to hide our identities,so don't go telling everyone My Life Craves Pirates' real name is Kendra.  
Jack and Will are transported to the 21st century by means of a magical washing machine.they adapt poorly to their new surroundings,and the tons of screaming fan girls.until they drag us to their world…

**Pirate Switch  
****by My Life Craves Pirates(and company)**

(setting starts off at "Monique"'s house.just so you're not confused)

**Chapter 1: snap,crackle,pop**

:Pop:

"OOOoooHhh…" Leah said, staring wide eyed at the slowly rising bag of popcorn, "it's getting so BIG!"

:POP:

"AND LOUD!" Stephanie yelled over the explosion.

"Explosion?" I said.

:kaBOOM:

"Noooo!" Leah whined.

"What went wrong?" Monique said, confused.

"BUTTER IS _HOT_!" I screamed. I dropped my soda and frantically ran around the room. I heard Steffie say—

"It NEVER explodes when _I _make it."

"…MY MICROWAVE!" Monnie screamed. They all stared at me.

"What?" I said.

"Kendra," Steffie said, "What did you do?"

"WHAT?"

"I'LL MAKE YOU SNORT PIXI STIX!" Leah screamed.

"I ALREADY DO!"

"YOU PUT THE POPCORN IN MY MICROWAVE!" Monnie screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"KENNIE, YOU'RE GOING TO BLOW UP MONNIE'S WHOLE _HOUSE_!" Leah screamed.

"Girls?"

"My mom!" Monnie said, "HIDE THE MICROWAVE!" We threw a kitchen towel over the remainders of the microwave.

"Monique," her mom said, "I'm going to Costco. I'll be home in five hours."

"Five hours?" we repeated.

"It takes two hours to get there!"

"Okay, okay," Monnie said. Her mom left.

"Hold on!" Monnie's dad came down the stairswith her uncle, who randomly decided to visit earlier, "We're going golfing."

"And leave the girls ALONE?"

"They'll be fine. Right girls?"

"Yeah!" Steffie said. They pulled out of the driveway and drove off. None of us noticed Monnie, who wandered into her kitchen, and screamed.

"WHAT?" we yelled, running into the kitchen.

"THE TOWEL'S ON FIRE!"

"QUICK, KENDRA, SPIT ON IT!" Leah yelled.

"WHAT?" I yelled back.

"YOU SALIVATE A LOT, I KNOW YOU DO!"

"_WHAT?_" Steffie grabbed my soda and threw it on the microwave.

"MY ROOT BEER!"

"IT'S STILL PLUGGED IN!" Monnie shrieked.

:KABOOM:

When I opened my eyes, I was standing on my head against the opposite wall, with everyone else positioned variously. Leah was on the wall next to me, Steffie was on the table, and Monnie was on their light fixture.

"…Steffie did that," I said, getting up. Everyone else did too, and Monnie climbed off the light fixture.

"Err…"

"AAAAAAHH!"

"MONIQUE!" we yelled. We dashed over to her. "WHAT?"

"MY MOM LEFT ME CHORES!"

"…I'm speechless," I said.

"We'll help!" Leah said.

"We will? —OW! SHIZ!" I yelled as Steffie drove her elbow into my ribs. Monnie beamed.

"Great!" she said. She quickly went down the list. "Weed the garden, water plants, laundry, go—LAUNDRY?"

"Huh? What's so bad about doing the laundry?" I asked.

"IT'S LAUNDRY! DIRTY CLOTHES…_UNDERWEAR_!"

"My mom makes me wash MY—um…"

"…Yes?" Leah said.

"………shoes."

"Shoes."

"Just wear gloves."

"Shoes."

"Will you let it GO?" I said, grabbing another can of root beer. "And NO chugging competition!"

:Five minutes later:

"CHUG IT, CHUG IT, CHUG IT!" I popped open another can and chugged half of it.

"OW!" I said, "IT BURNS!"

"CHUG IT, CHUG IT, SHOES, CHUG IT, CH—!"

"LEAH!"

:whuBAM:

"OW! KENNIE!"

"Kennie! Don't hit Leah!"

"SHE WON'T DROP THE SHOE THING!…MY SHOE!" Leah chortled hysterically as she ran around Monnie's house with my shoe. I ran after her.

:POOF:

"OW! MY EYES!" I screamed, "MONNIE, AIM THE LAUNDRY DETERGENT _AWAY_ FROM ME!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I thought you had shields!" Leah yelled.

"My glasses don't protect me against flying specks of LAUNDRY DETERGENT!" I yelled.

:SPLOOSH:

"GREAT! NOW IT'S SOAPY!"

"LEAH! LAUNDRY DETERGENT SOAPS UP IN WATER!" Steffie screamed.

"Oops." She slowly laid down the cup.

"IT BURNS!"

:10 minutes later:

"Kennie! Why are your eyes all red?"

"Leah…I thought you knew."

"………nothin'."

"Leah."

"Oh yeah. That was _Monnie_ that time! So now we all have our faults…except me."

"_Especially_ you!" I said, clutching the eye drops.

"Kennie blew up my microwave," Monnie said.

"Steffie blew up the remainders," Leah said, thinking.

"Monnie threw laundry detergent at my eyes," I said.

"And Leah, you threw water on it," Steffie finished.

"…oh yeah."

End Chapter 1

Too much dialogue?…of course not.you can never have too much dialogue…whatever.preprare yourself for more,in…CHAPTER TWO!…REVIEW!


	2. Bubbly Wash

**8.21.06 **minor edits made: confusing dialogue fixed; spacing error corrected.  
swoosh.one review.meh.it's a start. "Leah" is forcing me to put chapter 2 up,so here it is.

**Chapter 2: bubbly wash**

After we established everyone's faults, we went to help Monnie with her chores. One of them being "weed the garden".

We headed out to her back yard, with me denying everything on the way.

"I did NOT blow up her microwave!" I said.

"Yes you did!" Monnie said, "You put the popcorn in there!"

"Why were we even having popcorn anyway?"

"I think we were going to watch a DVD, but Monnie found chores," Steffie said.

"How did you blow it up, anyway?"

"I didn't! All I did was put it in the microwave and set it for three minutes! If it went over, it would've just burned," I protested. They shrugged.

"You don't really wash your shoes, do you?" Leah asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're shoes are covered in mud."

"AND YOU WALKED INSIDE MY HOUSE!" Monnie yelled.

"Err…"

"Do you really wash your shoes?" Leah continued.

"Um…no."

"Then what DO you wash? You said you washed SOMEthing."

"Dude Leah. I can't tell you. Get off my back."

"Sucker."

"What?"

"Nothing." We put on our gloves and got to work. We grabbed the evil weeds that lurked within the premesis of Monnie's yard and pulled them out.

"OW!"

"What?" I yelled, running over to Leah.

"IT STABBED ME!" I stared at her as the weed (obviously the one with the advantage) mercilessly thrashed down on her. She started crying.

:squish:

I shifted my foot around a little before examining the weed.

"KENNIE, YOU KILLED IT!" Leah screamed.

"Sure did."

"WHY?"

"…it was hurting you."

"Oh yeah."

:hug:

"Don't touch me." She slowly retreated. "Faster." She turned and ran.

:THOOM:

:rain:

"AAAAH!" Leah screamed, "IT'S WET!"

"Yes Leah," Monnie said, "Water is known for being wet."

"I'M MELTING!"

"Kennie?"

"_MELTING_!"

"Kendra! You're not melting!" I paused and shrugged. We went inside, seeing as how we couldn't stay outside, and couldn't go buy groceries that Costco did not carry.

"So?" Steffie said, "How 'bout that movie?"

"But we can't have a movie without popcorn!" Leah said.

"THE NEIGHBORS!" Monnie exclaimed, "I'm sure THEY have a working microwave!"

"To the neighbor's house!"

"I'll go!" Monnie grabbed a bag of popcorn, bowl, and umbrella and headed out the door. When she came back, we warmed it a little on the stove, and sat down.

"What's the movie of the day?" We grinned at Leah and said nothing. "Pirates of the Carribean: The Curse of the Black Pearl" flashed against the screen.

"OooHhHh…YAY!" Leah said. About half way into the movie, where we had that awesome view on Johnny Depp's butt (AN:not that great,but then again,it COULD just be the pants.i love his (facial) cheeks!XD!) when we realized we still had the laundry to do. Monnie gasped loudly and startled us.

"THE LAUNDRY!" We paused the movie.

"Oh NO!" Leah said, "We won't have time to wash Kennie's shoes!"

"I SAID I LIED!" I shouted. Monnie grabbed the laundry basket and ran off to the laundry room, heaved open the door, yanked open the lid of the washing machine, and screamed.

"MONNIE!" I yelled.

"BUBBLY WASH!" Steffie yelled.

"MONNIE _AND_ BUBBLY WASH!" Leah yelled, slightly confused. We ran to the laundry room.

:gasp:

"N…no WAY!" I said.

"What? Where are we?" Leah squealed.

"ORLANDO BLOOM!"

"Who?"

"ORLANDO—JOHNNY DEPP!"

"…Will? I dun know where we are, but I dun like it." The other man nodded.

"YOU GUYS KILLED BUBBLY WASH!" Steffie screamed. She had this little knack of calling Monnie's washing machine Bubbly Wash and baby talking to it.

"Wait…" I said, "They don't know who Orlie and Johnny are. Maybe they're…they're…"

"Impossible!" Steffie said, "They're only characters of a movie! They have to be the real thing!"

"No…"

"They're denying it!"

"They're dressed like Jack and Will!" I said, "Who goes around wearing dirty clothes like a pirate everywhere all day?"

"We do!"

"Jack! Get out! I'm squished!" Jack lept out of the washing machine, Monnie gaping.

"What did you do to my washing machine?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BUBBLY WASH?"

"The what?"

"…Nothing," Monnie said, "Are you guys really Jack and Will?"

"I think so."

"Yes 'um." She blushed.

"You're…so…SEXY!" Leah said. I gaped.

"Oh my…"

End Chapter 2

you'd better be happy "leah".i could've spent this time nurturing my poor burnt tongue.that's right.i burned it again.ha that makes three now.and it feels gross.eeewww…REVIEW!  
let's see,first time i burned it was at an asian market.they were handing out tea and the cup i grabbed was really hot and i didn't know it.so i grabbed it and downed half of it.  
second time i was in thailand and i ate pineapple until all the acid burned off my taste buds.unintentionally of course.  
third time i forget.it think it was soup. XP


	3. You Sexy Thing

**8.21.06 **minor edits made: overlooked spelling errors corrected; capitalization error corrected, confusing dialogue fixed.  
**7.27.06 **minor changes made; spelling errors corrected.  
woo!i think I might actually get a lot of reviews on this story!keep 'em comin',cuz there's lots more!MORE REVIEWS!I COMMAND IT!HAHAHAHA!(gets shot)

**Chapter 3: you sexy thing**

"Err…" So here we are,trying to figure out what to do with Jack and Will. This was the greatest thing that's ever happened to us, so we can't send them back. But at the same time, we can't keep them here forever.

"What do we do?" Steffie said, arms wrapped around Will…can she read minds? Because that's what _I _was thinking…creepy.

"Um…please let go," Will said, shifting his legs a little.

"No! NEVER! You're mine, MINE!"

"YOU HAVE TO SHARE!" Leah yelled.

"NO! You can have Jack!"

"KENNIE HAS HIM!"

"What?" Jack said. He looked down at me. "AAH! That's MY leg! GET OFF!"

"And she's viciously guarding him!" Leah said. I snarled.

"Err…well, ya still can't have me leg."

"Try me!" I said, gripping his leg tighter.

"Kendra!" Steffie yelled, "You're cutting off his blood circulation!"

"AAHH!" I dropped to the ground. I grabbed Jack's arm for support ("What, now you're claiming my arm?") and pulled myself up. By now we were all choking and hyperventalating.

"Uh…GIRL TALK!" I yelled. I grabbed Jack and Will by the arm, pulled them down the hall and locked them in the bathroom (you know,chair against the door?…we'll just say there's always a random chair in the hall).

"KENNIE!" Leah screamed, "What are you DOING?"

"Talking!" I grabbed the three of them and pushed them into the living room. "What the HELL do we do? We can't keep them! They don't belong here! How do we keep them hidden? WE STILL HAVE SCHOOL!"

"Hm…" Steffie said, "She's got a point."

"We could just hide them in my room," Monnie said.

"What, YOU get to keep the hotties and WE don't?" Leah said.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, "Can we come out now?"

"NO! Shut up!" I yelled back.

"Could we take turns?" Leah asked.

"I…I guess," Monnie answered. We had reached an agreement. I walked back to the bathroom

:THUMP:

:THUMP:

Sounds like they're throwing themselves against the door…or something. I grab the chair, pull back and—

:WHUMP:

"OOF!"

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Jack and Will tripped out of the bathroom and collided into me, forcing the three of us onto the ground.

"My squiggly spooch…" I moaned (AN:tell me you've all seen Invader ZIM). I adjusted my glasses.

"You should really get contacts," Leah said, "Like me and Monnie."

"Mom says I can't get them until high school," I said, "She said braces come first."

:RING:

"I GOT IT!" Monnie picked up the phone. "Hello?…MOM! Er…uh…fine. You?…Great. Oh. Oh yeah, THAT bites. Well, um, see you." She hung up.

"Well?" I asked.

"She's caught in traffic. Not going to be home for at least another hour. That gives us some time."

"Well, wanna finish up the movie?" I said. The others shrugged.

"Hey! He looks like you!" Jack elbowed Will.

"Yeah…SHE looks like Elizabeth."

"HE looks like…ME. What's going on?…Miss What's Yer Name…" We haven't even introduced ourselves yet!

"Uh…I'm Kendra," I said, "She's Stephanie, she's Monique, and she's Leah."

"Or," Steffie said, "You can call her Kennie, me Steffie, her Monnie, and…Leah…Leah."

"Oh…well…let's see, who looks intelligent…"

"Hey!"

"Err…you…um…(thinks) Stephanie."

"YES?" She said excitedly.

"Uh…what's going on?"

"Okay, well you see: We were helping Monnie with chores outside, and it started to rain, so we went inside and started to watch a movie called Pirates of the Carribean, and we still had to do the laundry, so we…SHE opened the washing machine and out popped YOU two!" She took a breath.

"We STILL have to do the laundry!" Monnie said.

"You have no washing machine!" I said, "It's a portal to the 18th century!"

"So?"

"You can't wash it in THERE! Three centuries ago they did NOT have electricity and did laundry by HAND!" She blinked.

"HOW AM I GOING TO DO THE LAUNDRY?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Sink?"

"EWW!" We finished the movie with time leftover, so we decided to watch…I dunno. The Simpsons. During a commercial for a car, and "You Sexy Thing" playing in the background, Leah turned to Will.

"They're talking about YOU," she grinned. Will gave a nervous laugh and scooted away from her. I leaned over and hit her.

"Stop scaring him!"

"Owwie!"

"You want them to be friends with us, right?"

"You're making me BLEED!"

"RIGHT?"

"YES!" I leaned back over to my spot, but didn't stop there. I continued leaning until my head was resting on Jack's shoulder.

"Uh…"

"HIPPOCRIT!" Leah screamed.

"HIPPO?" I screamed back, "YOU'RE CALLING ME FAT!"

"WHAT? NO!" (AN: I actually know what a hippocrit is and it's not a fat person.i'm not that stupid)

"YES YOU ARE! HIPPOS WEIGH THREE TONS!"

"WHAT IS THREE TONS?" (AN: she's not that stupid either)

"SIX _THOUSAND_ POUNDS!" She didn't say anything.

"Um…my shoulder."

"Shut up. You belong to ME now."

"What she said," Leah said, grabbing Will's arm, "You sexy thing."

End Chapter 3

ugh.of course I don't like orlando bloom/will turner,so that was a real pain to write.i don't want any flames on this,if you do I'll use it to roast marshmallows…then laugh at you.

REVIEW!


	4. Rumless

**7.27.06 **minor edits made; spelling/grammical errors corrected.  
well thanks for the reviews everyone.you guys are awesome!

**Chapter 4: rumless**

"I'm going to Monnie's house after shool to study. I'll be back around 7 or 8," I said.

"Why so late?" Mom asked.

"…Dinner."

"Have fun." I hopped out of the car and walked to my locker.

"KENNIE!"

"TAKE MY WALLET!"

"Kennie, shut UP." Steffie hit me.

"OW! What do you WANT?"

"Monnie's not here."

"What?"

"_I _think she's pretending to be sick so she can stay home and have Jack and Will all to herself, and then…" Leah paused dramatically, "MARRY them." Steffie gasped. I blinked.

"WHAT?" I said. "Leah, wake UP. She can't marry them. She's 13! Will's twenty something, and Jack't FORTY something. No one in their right mind marries someone thirty years older than them."

"…She's 13?"

"YES Leah," I said, "Look, I can't help it if we're still in middle school and won't be able to do anything until high school, but that's just the way it it."

"Hi!"

"Monnie!"

"We were uh…just talking about you," I said, glaring at Leah.

"Oh really?" she smiled.

"So what's the deal with Jack and Will?"

"They wanted to go back, but I convinced them to stay," she said proudly. "They're staying out of sight of my parents in my room."

"Hmph. I WILL get to keep Jack for myself," I said.

"Uh huh. Right," said Leah. So we went to class, learned nothing and walked to Monnie's house, opened the door and—

:GASP:

The four of us stood stunned as we stared wide-eyed at the gartantuous mess. Monnie's parents were no where to be seen, nor were Jack and Will.

"Was there a break in or did someone kill someone else?"

"No…" I said, "There's no sign of forced entry or broken windows." I examined the doors. "If someone were dead, the body would emit a putrid odor, of which I do NOT smell. No blood or anything." They started at me.

"You watch too many forensic shows."

"Only 5 different shows."

"Only?"

"…Yeah."

"5?"

"DEATH DETECTIVES!" I yelled. I heard someone "woo!" at me from down the street. "See?" I said, "He agrees with me." I walked outside. "YOU ROCK!" I yelled. I waited.

"SO DO YOU!" I wooed back at him.

"I've made a new friend," I said, beaming.

"And you don't know who he is," Steffie said, shaking her head.

"JACK, WILL! WHEREVER YOU ARE, GET OUT HERE **_NOW!_**"

"Monnie's house is just the target of mass destruction, isn't it?" Steffie said.

"…FAITHLESS!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Faithless! They're the band that sang 'Mass Destruction'!" They said nothing as Jack and Will appeared.

"What happened!" Monnie said, motioning towards the mess, "Where are my parents!" Will handed her a note. She read it. "They went to…Costco."

"Again?" Steffie said, "I thought they already got everything!"

"Why can't they just shop locally, like…at Albertsons?" Leah asked. Monnie shrugged.

"I think Costco carries bulk." She turned back to Jack and Will. "WHAT did you do to my house!"

"Jack couldn't find any rum," Will said as Jack ran off. "He said he could smell it, but he couldn't find it. You DO have rum, right?" I gasped.

"I forgot all about Jack's alchohol problem!" I said.

"Uh…Jack?" Monnie said, "I'm sorry. I have no rum." Jack whipped around and stared at me.

"…Hey! I didn't say that! It waAAAAH!" He grabbed me by my shoulders and actually lifted me off the ground.

"Sweet girl…wonderful girl…" he said, a look of insane…ness in his eyes and voice, "You love me right? You're not going to deprive me of my rum, are you?"

"Err…"

"Jack! Put her DOWN!" He dropped me and I backed away as he started drooling and clutching at his throat. Then Monnie jumped up excitedly, and when she stopped, she gasped.

"My dad drinks!"

"RUM?"

"No. Beer."

"Bee-eer?" She walked to the fridge, Jack eagerly following her. She opened it up and pulled out a bottle and handed it to him. He popped it open and took a swig.

"…Not bad. I still want rum, though."

"Fine. Kendra, I volunteer you."

"WHAT?"

"I dunno. What?"

"But I…I…"

"Yes?"

"…Nothing."

"Then it's decided."

"Fine. I'll have it in a couple days. Think you can hand in there until then Jack?"

"Yeah," he said, still holding the beer bottle, "I think so."

End Chapter 4

NOOO!why must the horrid writer's block keep me from writing long chapters(during school)and eat at my brain as i'm hurled into writer's block DAMNATION!...there WILL be longer chapters.you just watch.

okay,monnie's miraculous alchohol salvage was NOT out of coincidence.it was pure fact.i told you I based the characters on myself and three friends right?well I asked "monnie" if her dad drinks,and she said he drinks beer.FACT,and nothing but.again,no flames,please review.


	5. Orlando Bloom

**7.27.06 **minor edits made; spelling errors corrected and MST3K disclaimer added.  
yay!thanks for all the reviews!this chapter's going to be fairly long(seven pages,notebook paper)but that's okay.enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 5:orlando bloom**

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Uh…Mrs. Johnson wants me to bring in rum for my cooking class."

"Rum."

"Yeah…to cook with. We'll probably need two or three bottles."

"Why so many?"

"She HAS more than one class, mom. AND with about 35 kids in each!"

"Okay, okay!" YES! I had gotten away with it. Don't worry Jack, you'll be drunk out of your mind soon enough! I grabbed the phone, ran to my room, and punched in Monnie's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi! It's Kendra."

"Oh hi!"

"I convinced my mom to buy some rum. Reassure Jack for me."

"Can do. Thanks." She hung up.

**:at monnie's house:**

"Hey Jack?" She opened the door to her room. Will was sitting on her bed, and Jack was on her chair, throwing a pillow back and forth to Will. "Jack?"

"Yes luv?"

"Kennie just called. She'll bring the rum probably tomorrow." Jack gave a sigh of relief.

"YES! ME RUM IS COMING! DIDYA HEAR THAT, WHELP?" He jumped up and grabbed Will.

"Yes Jack! I heard her! I'm sitting right here!" Will said.

"Ssh!" Monnie said, "My parents will hear!"

"Monique?"

"That's my mom! Jack you IDIOT!" she hissed. She grabbed Jack and shoved him under her bed. She then grabbed Will and pulled him onto her lap.

"Act like this!" she said, grabbing a plushie off her pillow.

"Act dead?"

"No! Smile, be still, stiff, don't blink too much!" Will did what he was told. She wrapped her arms around him. The door opened just as she turned on the TV.

"Monique, is everything okay?"

"Fine! Just watching TV. I'll turn it down."

"Ah, I see you have your (life sized) plushie of Orlando Bloom."

"Will Turner, mom."

"Right right right." The door closed. Will sat up, and Jack crawled out from under the bed.

"Little…grey…things…ate me…" Jack gasped, covered in—

"Dust bunnies?" Monnie said. "You're telling me that the dust bunnies came alive and attacked you." Jack nodded. "That's silly!" She pulled a buny off of Jack and examined it. It bit her. "Ow! They ARE alive! MOOOMMM! A DUST BUNNY BIT ME!" Silence. "Oh well."

"What's a dust bunny?" Will said, holding a plushie of Tinkerbell.

"Well, they're just clumps of dust. They're not supposed to be alive, but for some reason they are."

"Need…rum…RUM!"

"Jack shut up!"

"But—."

"Not for another few days." Jack whimpered.

"I WANNA GO BACK!"

"But you can't! Oh Jack, PLEASE stay!"

**:ding dong:**

"Stay. HERE. As in out of sight," she said. She ran to get the door and flung it open. "Kennie! Steffie! Leah!" She welcomed us in.

"So?" I said. "How are they doing?"

"Jack was attacked by dust bunnies and now he wants to go back."

"…Right. Anyway, I brought the rum."

"I thought you said—."

"Not for another few days?" I said. "Bah. That was my ORIGINAL plan. But after they trashed your house and you wanted us to come over to debate on what to do, I decided to bring it. My mom just got back from the store."

"Good! C'mon." She walked to her room.

"Oh, hello," Will said, smiling. Jack sniffed.

"I smell rum." He looked at me. "You brought rum!"

"Sure did," I said, holding up the bag. He snatched it from me, pulled out a bottle, popped it open, and took a swig.

"MmmMmMm…" he smiled. "That's good."

"I have an idea!" Leah said, "Since they'll probably trash your house again, how 'bout we take them to school with us?" None of us said anything. Only stared at her.

"Won't they stand out?" Steffie said, "They look like Johnny and Orlie."

"Hm…good point."

"Then we'll be their personal bodyguards!" I said. I turned to Jack and Will. "We'll have to follow you everywhere, but we get to wear SUUUUNGLASSESSSS!"

"Uh…try NOT to look like Johnny and Orlie!" Leah said to Jack and Will.

"Uh… Leah?" Steffie said. "How can they not look like them if they look like them?" Leah shrugged.

**:at school the next day:**

People. Tons of people staring and following us, but none of them saying anything. A girl advanced on Jack. He looked around and put his arm aroun…me. Ooohh…how awesome. The girl gasped and ran off sobbing.

"Jack," I hissed, "You're not supposed to get all mushy with me, I'm your bodyguard! HEY, _BACK OFF!_" A girl ran away from Will. Then she turned back to us.

"But it's Orlando Bloom!" she yelled.

"So?" We stopped walking and Leah and I stood infront of Will.

"So? SO?" she screached, "He's ONLY the hottest guy in all existence!"

"Orlando Bloom is my savior!" another girl said.

"HE'S NOT ORLANDO BLOOM! HE ONLY _LOOKS_ LIKE HIM!" Leah yelled.

" You can get them pretty confused, actually," Steffie said. THAT'S when a group of girls linking arms appeared. There must have been 14 in the whole lot. They froze.

"Oh my GOD, _ORLANDO BLOOM!_" they screamed. They turned to each other, kept screaming, put their hands to their mouths, kept screaming, jumped up and down, kept screaming. Some of them whipped out Sharpies, ran towards him, trying to get him to sign their shirts. Some of the more desperate ones tried to get him to sign their notebooks with their eyeliner, or their hats with their lipstick. This was sad.

"He's NOT Orlando Bloom," Monnie said, as we formed a circle around them. Jack and Will huddled together.

"I TOLD you this was a bad idea," Will hissed to Jack.

"You must be mistaking him for someone else," Monnie continued. Leah adjusted her sunglasses.

"Uh huh," said one of the girls, apparently the ring leader. "You're just insane. What makes you so special that you get to hang out with them and we don't?"

"Because we're they're bodyguards and we don't smother them," I said in a no-duh tone of voice. "And don't call her insane, you bitch."

"Kennie, phraseology," Leah said.

**:ding…ding…ding…ding:**

"Class," Steffie said.

"Who are you guys going with again?" Monnie asked.

"You, I think," Will said.

"Really? Oh cool!" Monnie grabbed Jack and Will and ran off with them.

**:after class:**

"Well?" Steffie said, "How was class, Will?" He glanced at her.

"Scary," he said, "Everyone…er, all the girls kept swamping me. The…"

"Teacher?"

"Yeah…the teacher had to put the girls in a separate room." We laughed.

"You two only have to survive two more classes and lunch," Leah said. Jack sighed.

"Two more hours with swarming girls."

"Actually about five or six."

"Shut up Jack!" Will said, "_I _got more attention than you did!"

"At least they STARTED to pay attention to me!"

**:two classes and lunch later:**

"So?"

"Awful."

"At least you didn't have physical education."

"Hm…good point." We walked home, and "studied" for a couple of hours. And we "studied" the Pirates of the Carribean movie, and how to hide Jack and Will from Monnie's parents. We had spagetti and meatballs for dinner (sneaking some food for Jack and Will). After dinner, we all departed, taking whomever we pleased. Leah took Will home with her, and I got Jack.

"Kendra?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Where are we going?"

"My place." I opened the door. "I'm home!" I yelled. I heard a few "hi's" from my parents, but didn't see them. I motioned towards Jack. "C'mon."

"How was dinner?" Mom said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Fine!" I said, shoving Jack down the hall. "We had spagetti." I ran off, grabbed Jack, and shoved him in my room and closed the door. He walked around a bit. I picked up a bag of Skittles and opened it. I gave a few to Jack.

"So," I said, sitting on the ladder of my bunk bed, "This is my…room…house…thing."

"It's a little small."

"No one's perfect." He shrugged and pulled up my swivle chair and sat on it.

"What do you do for fun around here?" he asked.

"Well…usually I draw, write, watch TV, or go on my computer." He blinked at me. "Uh…a computer is kind of like a magic box. It's sort of like a TV, except you can control it and do stuff on it."

"Oh…"

"But in the meantime, we can play…" I hopped off and started rummaging through the shelves. "Board games." I pulled out a stack of (rather dusty) board games. "How about this one?" I held up a Jenga box. "It's pretty easy and really fun. Here, I'll show you how to play…" I taught Jack how to play Jenga, and we played until—

"Kendra, go get your shower and go to bed!" Mom yelled. I looked at the time. 10:32pm.

"Uh…Jack?"

"Yersh?"

"I have to go. I'll be back in about 20 minutes. Think you hang in there for that long?"

"Yeah…I think so."

"Uh…here." I pulled out a stack of my drawing notebooks. Some of them were my sister's that she left behind when she went to college. "Look through them or whatnot." And I ran off.

**:twenty minutes later:**

"Jack?" Silence. "Jack? Where are you?" I looked at the beds. He was sleeping on my sister's bed holding a plushie. "Right. G'night Jack. Just don't get dirt all over her plushie."

**:in the morning:**

"Kendra, get up!" I rolled over and looked at my clock. 7:15. Meh. I could sleep for another five—wait. 7:15? …Oof. I'm gonna be late for band!

"Jack! Get up!" I hissed. I got out of bed, washed up, changed, scarfed down breakfast, threw Jack a muffin and we were off…and AWAY! To the Weinie Mobile! Weinie Man AWAY! (AN:i do not own Mystery Science Theater 3000:the movie)

Jack left to find Will, and I went to band, met Monnie there, played stuff, and we packed up and left. Monnie and I met Steffie, Leah, Jack and Will over by the lockers.

"Have fun?" Leah asked. I shrugged.

"I guess so. You?"

"Much fun!"

"Mrr…"

"What are you now, a cow?"

"Hey! I like cows!"

"Uh…"

"Shut up Jack."

"But—."

"But what?"

"The bell rang."

"Oh…" We went to class, nutrition, class, lunch, class, and went back to Monnie's house for the weekend for a SLEEEEEPOVEEEERRRR!

Until!

End Chapter 5

aww...i forget what happens.i made it all dramatic like and i forget what happens.froofie.

bah.i had to modify most of the chapter to make it more interesting.it sort of worked.well,I won't be uploading anything until I come back from vacation (8.12.05—9.4.05), so…laters y'all.


	6. Mouth Full of Metal

**7.27.06 **minor edits made; spelling/punctuation/capitalization errors corrected.  
hihi.thanks for all the reviews,you people that reviewed.  
**Disclaimer:**yeah,I'm doing a disclaimer.i never did one for any of my other stories .i really should be putting these if I don't want to get sued.so._i do NOT own Pirates of the Carribean or any of the actors.i had nothing to do with the making of the film or the other two sequels.i own nothing,which makes me sad.i DO own the story though.so STEAL AND DIE._

**Chapter 6:mouth full of metal**

"Steffie? Where's Kennie?"

"I duno. Leah, did you kill her again?"

"(sniff sniff) YES!" Leah began to pretend-cry.

"But," said Monnie, "If Kennie isn't here, who's going to viciously defend Jack and Will?"

"Don't worry, it's a weekend. We won't HAVE to defend them unless we go to the park or something. For like lunch and or dinner," Steffie said. They sat there.

"It's…kinda quiet," Will said.

"Dun worry lad," Jack said, putting his hand on Will's shoulder, "I'm pretty sure we can take care of ourselves. And if not," he whipped out his sword, "We'll just skewer 'em!"

"YEAH!" Leah and Will said.

"NO!" Steffie screamed, "No one's killing ANYONE!" She rounded on Jack. "Put it AWAY Jack!…_NOW_!" Jack put it away.

"She's probably just late," said Will, "or, if we don't see her today, we can see her tomorrow. I'm sure she'll be alright then."

"Oh Will," Leah said, dreamily, "You're so SMART and CARING!" She grabbed and hugged his arm.

"Um…" He looked nervously around They just grinned and shook their heads. Jack even took a step back away from Will.

They waited for an hour for me to arrive. But when I didn't, they headed up to Monnie's room.

"Monique?" Monnie choked, and Steffie and Leah shoved Jack and Will into her room. "What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Uh…how's mac and cheese sound?

"Good."

"Fine."

"Mac and cheese, mom!"

"Okay. Oh, did Kendra ever show up?"

"Nope."

"Should you call her?"

"Want me to?"

"Well, only if you want to."

"Okay thanks!" She ran into her room and closed the door.

"You're not worried about Kennie at all?" Steffie said.

"I never said that. I just know she's okay. She's never taken a whole day off of school before."

"But she could! She could have the West Nile Virus," Leah said. "She could DIE!" They stared at her.

:RING RING:

"MINE!"

"BUT IT'S MY PHONE!"

"I HEARD IT FIRST!"

"IT'S IN _MY_ HOUSE!"

"Hello?"

"Jack! Put it down!…NO! DON'T HANG UP, GIVE IT TO ME!" Monnie snatched the phone from his hand. "Hello?…Kennie!"

"KENNIE!" Leah grabbed the phone from her. "HIIII!"

"Ow…hi Leah."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"You're the only one crazy enough to scream directly into the phone."

"Why aren't you here?"

"Uh…see you tomorrow!"

"But—."

:CLICK:

"Kennie?"

:BEEEEEEE—:

"HelloOo?"

:EEEEEEEEE—:

"HellOOooOo?"

"Leah, she hung up already."

"Oh."

"So?"

"She wouldn't tell me. But apparently she's not sick, cuz she said she'd be here tomorrow. Tomorrow being…"

"Saturday."

"Yeah. So we'll still have a chance to sleep over with her."

"…RUM!"

"Shush!"

"I NEED IT!"

"Jack, shut UP!" The three of them tackled Jack onto the floor.

"HELP HELP!"

"Quiet!

"I'M BEING REPRESSED!" (AN:i do not own Monty Python and the Holy Grail)

"Oh my gosh." They got up and Jack turned to Will.

"You see that? You see them repressin' me?"

"Jack, do you even know what that means?"

"Nope!" Jack said happily. "But where did my rum go?"

"Monnie hid them. She wants you to save it so you don't run out so fast."

"…aww…"

**:next day:**

"AaAaaagh. Where IS she?"

:DING DONG:

"KENNIE!" Leah wrenched open the door.

"Shiney shiney," I said, smiling.

:GASP:

"YOU GOT _BRACES!_"

"Yup." Steffie ran over. She scowled.

"You never got all excited when _I _got braces." She smiled, showing off her pink and magenta braces. Ha. My black and silver are better. Monnie walked over.

"Oh cool!"

"BURN!" WAY better.

"Kennie?"

"THE PINKNESS IS BLINDING! PUT THEM AWAY, _PUT THEM AWAY!_"

"Steffie, close your mouth!" She did.

"I'm okay."

"Lass?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Do you have any more rum?"

"Nope. Sorry."

"Monique hid them all."

"And she had good reason to."

"What! I thought you loved me!"

"I do."

"But..."

"Yes?"

"…nothing."

"Who wants to see 'Pirates' again?"

"YEAH! The whelp and I NEVER get tired of that movie!" We ran upstairs and clicked on the TV, watched the movie, yadda yadda yadda…MAN this is boring. I've seen this movie so many times I can recite it by heart…not that the MOVIE is boring. But BECAUSE I've watched it so many times, I'd rather be watching something else. Like Mystery Science Theater 3000. I remember they did this one where— (AN:i still don't own MST3K)

:WHOOSH:

"What was that?"

:CRASH:

"I know those cannons anywhere!" Jack said.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Leah screamed. "HUMAN SHIELD! KENNIE! I NEED YOU TO BE MY HUMAN SHIELD!"

"WHAT? _NO!_" Another rock came flying through the window, headed right for me. I caught it.

"You're alive!"

"THANK you Leah." We looked at the first rock. It had a note attatched to it. "Jack, put the sword away, those weren't cannons. It was just some punk ass kid throwing a couple rocks through the window."

"You're dead."

"Is that a threat? I CAN SUE YOU! I'LL SUE!"

"Kennie calm down," Steffie said. "I was reading the note."

"Oh. Okay. So someone wants one of us dead. Is that it?"

"I guess," Monnie said.

"Should we go to the police?" Steffie said.

"Second rock says not to."

"Oh they all say that."

"What do you expect us to do? Sit around and wait for one of us to DIE?" Leah yelled.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" I yelled. I grabbed a rock and chucked it out the window.

:WHACK:

"OOF!"

"I GOT 'IM!"

"Kennie," Monnie said, "That was the mailman."

"Oh. Well…I never liked him."

"You don't even know him."

"…shut up."

"No!"

"I still think we should go to the police. Needless to what that second rock says." Steffie said.

"No!" Leah said, "Haven't you seen the movies? They say not to, but they do anyway. THEN they arrest him and he escapes and kills the guy who ratted on him!"

"They're just movies!" Monnie said, "They can't happen in real life, Leah."

"Better do what the Monnie girl says," Jack said.

"See! Jack agrees with me!"

"But _I _think we should do what Leah says," Will said, "We better lay low on this one."

"Kennie?" "Steffie said, "What do YOU think?"

"Don't care," I said, "I still kinda want to live, but I WOULD like to see that bastard busted."

"So Kennie's at half and half. The rest of us split. But it seems like tell the police has the upper hand."

"We set off at dawn!" Jack said. "To the ship!" We blinked.

"You mean Monnie's washing machine?"

"…Um…no."

"We'll leave tomorrow after lunch."

End Chapter 6

heh.i actually got my braces...nine...eight months ago?so please be nice an give me some reviews.you KNOW you want to.the review button calls to you.and remember "leah",I don't want to hear anymore about this.REVIEW!


	7. Switchblade

**7.27.06 **minor edits made; confusing sentences erased, spelling/capitalization/punctuation errors corrected.  
hey thanks to everyone who reviewed.sorry this took me so damn long to upload,but with the holiday season about I just didn't have the time.and my friends hounding me to upload doesn't help either.ALYSON…so shut up and review already.

**Chapter 7: switchblade**

"Eight o' clock! Kennie, get up you veggie!" Leah kicked my arm.

"OwWw…Leah!" I said groggily. "I'm not a vegetable!"

"Then get up you loafy fruitcake! We're having pancakes!"

"Ooh! Pancakes!" I heard Steffie say.

"Keeennnie…" Leah sang in my ear, "You _like_ pancakes, don't you?"

"More than life itself." I rolled over.

"Oh come ON! If you don't get up, you're going to miss our trip to the police station!"

"We have…" I counted. "Five hours Leah! I can get up by then."

"No you won't."

"Gimme another four hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds."

"GET UP!"

"Four hours, 59 minutes, 5_8_ seconds."

"Kennie luv," Jack said. "Your pancakes are getting cold."

"…Fine. Four hours."

"The whelp'll eat them if _you_ don't."

"NO HE WON'T!"

**.:VROOM:.**

"Well that worked quite well," Leah said. "Good job Jack. You're good for something around here."

"Thank you."

"GET AWAY FROM MY PANCAKES!"

"BUT I'M NOT—!"

**.:BAM:.**

"OW!"

"YOU CAN'T DENY IT! JACK TOLD ME EVERYTHING!"

"**_JACK_**!" Will screamed. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"LASS, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM!"

"THIS WAS ALL A _TRICK?_"

"STOP SCREAMING!" Steffie screamed.

"Yes Steffie," Monnie said. "More screaming will definiately stop ALL the screaming."

We ate our pancakes in silence, but not without a glaring contest. Jack apparently thought this was a joke. He cracked up.

"HA! Haha! What's this all about? A fight over a couple of pancakes? I was just kiddin' ya, girl!" he said. "Will wasn't tryin' to steal your food."

"I KNEW IT!" I jumped up and jabbed my finger in Jack's face. (AN:this is where I start overreacting and I get all pissy and I realize that I shouldn't be making a big deal out of this,but this is what leads to the plot of the chapter,so bear with me.) "You! You and Leah were IN ON THIS! THE _BOTH_ OF YOU!"

"Kennie, calm down," Steffie said.

"SHUT UP! I. LOVE. SLEEP. And the one thing I hate more than my ex-boyfriend, is people trying to wake me up before 11a.m.! And you tried to lure me out of bed with PANCAKES?" (AN:aww...i don't hate my ex that much anymore.at least i'm talking to him again.)

"But you seemed so protective of them!"

"BECAUSE I HATE _HIM_!" I was now pointing at Will. Everyone was staring at me, mouth open in shock. I walked out of the room. (AN:I don't want any flames.christmas is today and I just want to have a happy holiday)

"She…why does she hate me?" Will said, stumbling over his words.

"We just caught her at a bad time," Steffie said.

"You need a hug!" Leah said cheerily, giving Will a hug.

"Can I have your pancakes?" Monnie yelled after me.

**.:SLAM:.**

"I guess that means yes."

"What?"

"She left."

"I blame this on Leah and Jack."

"Hey!"

"HEY!" Steffie threw down her fork.

"That's it," she said. "I can't deal with this anymore. We're going to the police NOW."

"But…but pancakes!"

"NOW!" She left. Shrugging, everyone else followed suit. Jack picked up both rocks and supporting Will, walked out the door.

**.:x:.**

"Someone's trying to kill you?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you have any evidence?"

"Yes sir. Jack, the rocks." Monnie handed the rocks to the police officer. "Someone threw these through my window while I had friends over."

"Are these the friends you had over the time this happened?"

"Yes, but one of them…couldn't make it. Kendra Brunson."(AN:NOT MY REAL NAME!)

"Okay," he said. Some other officers with gloves put the rocks in plastic bags labled EVIDENCE. "We'll look into this. Thank you for bringing this in."

They left the station and were headed towards home, when they heard a shrill cry coming from the park. Sounded angry, and kind of slurred. Curious, they headed over.

"Hey you! I gotta bone to pick with you!" They picked up the pace. "Yeah I'm talkin' to ya!"

"You haven't got the gut!" That voice was sickeningly familiar.

"Kendra!" Steffie cried. She began running. They reached a clearing and gasped. "KENNIE!" I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, but otherwise, never took my eyes off of the boy in front of me.

"You called my girl a bitch!" he said. Steffie looked at the girl behind him and gasped again. She recognized her as the girl from school I called a bitch. I heard Leah gasp.

"She's the most popular girl in school!"

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Steffie hissed.

"I didn't recognize her!"

"Great! Now her over-protective boyfriend is going to kill Kennie!"

"No he won't."

"Oh yes he will." I looked back to the boyfriend of Judy Miller. I think I may have heard someone call him Lance. He was holding…a stick?

"You're dead, bitch!" he yelled. An evil looking eight-inch blade popped out of the stick. He had a switchblade knife. He WAS going to kill me! (AN:homicidal junior high students.oh yeah...by the way,i also don't own "Christine" by Stephen King.)

I dodged a stab and looked around. People were gathering.

"Hey, leave her alone man!" a boy yelled. "You can't wail on her, she's a GIRL!"

"Yeah! You can't beat up on girls!" I wanted to thank them. Especially the person on the cell phone. I knew he was calling the police…he'd BETTER be.

Not paying attention got to me, and he cut me just above my elbow. The crowd exploded in an angry roar. I tore off my jacket, and swerving back and forth, tied it in a knot, and when he jabbed the knife at me, caught the knife in my jacket, and flung it to the side. Lance looked kind of stunned, but came at me with his fists.

"You caught me at a bad time!" I said. His blocking was poor, and my fist made easy access to his face. Isaw Will off in the sidelines and I filled with sudden anger (again), and went for his chin. But I lost my footing and he hit me. I hear police sirens and fell. (AN:i'll bet i can't punch that hard.i have bony little girl hands.)

"FREEZE!" Two or three officers ran over to us, shoved past the civilians, and pointed guns and Lance. Steffie ran over to me.

"You okay?"

"Pish. I've had _papercuts_ worse than this." I smirked at Lance, now in handcuffs and being shoved into the back of the police car.

"Excuse me, Kendra?" A police officer walked over to me. "We'd like you to come down to the station with us for questioning." I grabbed my jacket and followed him.

"We'll catch up later," said Steffie. While I was in the car, I pulled the knife out my jacket with the sleeve.

When I arrived at the station, I was taken into the interrogation room. A while later, Steffie, Monnie, Leah, Jack, and Will walked in.

"Let's start from the top," said the officer. "What happened, starting from this morning to now?"

"Okay, let's see," I said, thinking. "This morning at eight, my friend Leah—," I pointed to her. "And Jack—," I pointed to him, "Tried to lure me out of bed with pancakes. They made me get all defensive by saying that Will—," I pointed to him and he huffed, "was going to steal them and eat them. I got all defensive because I…don't like him as much as I should. Then Jack confessed, saying that he and Leah were in on it from the start and that Will wasn't actually trying to steal my pancakes. I got all mad like, and screamed 'I hate you' at Will and left."

"You were having…"

"A sleepover? Yes. I left and wandered around a bit and decided to go to the park to calm down. They have this cute little pond where you can feed the fish and ducks. So I was headed there when Lance walked up to me with a switchblade knife. Then THEY came and started freaking out. Lance tried to kill me, but I got rid of the knife—," I placed it on the table, carefull not to get my fingerprints on it, "Then we got into a fistfight, and you guys came."

"Do you know what provoked him to try to kill you?"

"Yes. Jack and Will sorta resemble Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom, and we tried leaving them home while we went to school. We came home and the house was a mess. So we took them to school with us. The most popular girl in school, Judy Miller, mistaken for a simpleton, walked up to us and tried to steal Will for herself. I called her a bitch, and she got all huffy and sent her boyfriend on me."

"Okay. Thank you." I got up to leave. "Oh." I turned. "We'll need you to testify against him."

"Court?"

"Yes." I nodded and walked out of the police station with the others.

"Kennie?" Leah said. "I brought a pixi stix. Would you like to snort it?"

"Later."

"Now or never," she said, handing it to Jack.

"Ooh! More candy powder!" He grabbed it from her.

"What, and _I _don't get any?" Will said as Jack ran away.

"Nope. Sorry Will," Leah said. "I left them back at my house."

"But I was at your house a couple of days ago!"

"…Oh! Uh…oOooHh…I…I uh left them at _Monnie's_ house!"

"THAT'S A BIG FAT LIE!"

"Shut up." She pulled out another pixi stix.

"THANK you." He grabbed it from her.

"PLEASE tell me you don't still hate Will," Monnie said.

"Wish I could," I said. "If he had heroicly jumped in and fought off Lance instead of have ME do it while he cried pathetically into Jack's shoulder, I would have forgiven him by now."

"I didn't cry into Jack's shoulder!" Will yelled.

"Right. You just cried."

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Can we just go home now?" Steffie begged.

"No," I said. "THAT GUY RIPPED ME OFF!"

"…What?"

"He never told me what day we had to go to court!"

"Next Tuesday."

"Oh…okay then. We can go home now."

End Chapter 7

yeah,so the hate-will thing is true,and like I said,I don't want any flames on this.  
Merry christmas and a happy new year--2005 from My Life Craves Pirates!


	8. Bubbly Wash Part II

**7.27.06 **edits made: word repetition fixed, confusing sentences fixed, spelling/punctuation errors corrected.  
okay so good news and bad news. Good news is I finally got chapter 8 up. Bad news is I lost chapter 9.i write the chapters on notebook paper during classes so I'm not bored silly and then I keep it all in a folder or something like that.i have every chapter up to 19(which I am currently writing)except chapter 9.i really don't want to write it again.it was a really important chapter too.it introduces us to Port Royal.i'll keep looking.in the mean time,enjoy chapter 8 and please review!

**Chapter 8: bubbly wash Part II**

"Kendra, you're going to court?" Mrs. Hendricks said.

"And I'm sure it'll be the _best_ time of my life."

"What did you DO?" How about _that_ eye opener?

"NO!" I blurted. "I didn't do ANYTHING! It was the guy who—." People. Watching. STOP. YELLING. I very quietly said, "tried to kill me."

"Oh my, are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine." Three minutes till the bell rang. I had time to talk to the others.

I met up with Steffie, Leah, and Monnie. Steffie and Leah were giggling madly and Monnie was admiring a picture I drew for her earlier.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Remember when I IM'ed you last night?" Leah said, still giggling.

"Oh. Oh yeah. Haha that." Steffie had gone to Leah's house last night. Leah instant messaged me…and then Steffie locked her in the closet. Only to be locked in the bathroom after she locked _Leah_ in the bathroom…confused yet? Good. Me too.

"So what did Mrs. Hendricks want?" Monnie asked.

"Word got out that I'm testifying against Lance in court. She wanted to know what happened."

"Oh. Okay." I looked around.

"Where's Jack and Will?"

"We'll tell you if you stop hating Will."

"I can't do that."

"Then we can't—."

"They're at my house," Monnie said. "They agreed to be nice and gentle to my house after a couple days in school."

"MONNIE!"

"What?"

"We're trying to get Kennie and Will to make up!" Leah hissed.

"She wanted to know!" Monnie said. "It's the least I could do for her after she drew me that picture." She held it up (AN: no you don't get to know what it is.).

"Yeah!" I said. "Listen to Monnie." I grinned. The bell rang and we went to class.

-

When nutrition came, I went to my locker and put my books away. I saw a couple of my other friends: Jake, Brooke, and Ellen.

"Yo dudes," I said.

"LOVE ME, KENDRA!" Ellen said, swooping me into her arms. I spotted Brooke sitting on a bench, copying something down in her notebook. I silently walked up behind her, and in a high squeaky voice, said "Your conscience wants to…EAT YOUR BRAIN!"

"BUT I NEED IT!" Brooke cried. "TAKE JAKE! We all know there's no happy ending there!" I hugged her as Jake turned to us with an offended look on his face. (AN:ah i miss them so much.those three are the most awesome people i've ever met.)

"Hey Kibbles," he said.

"I am NOT NAMED AFTER DOG FOOD."

"Whatever. Heard you're going to court."

"Yeah…I'm testifying against Lance Parks."

"Isn't he Judy Miller's boyfriend?"

"Yeah. He got over protective and tried to kill me after I called her a bitch." He made tsk-ing sounds and shook his finger at me.

"Such a dirty mouth," he said.

"Shut up, Jake. Geeze, anyway, must be going now. Later."

"Bye Kibbles!" Jake started calling me Kibbles ever since he learned my last name.

**.: Flashback:.**

"Oh, hey, Kendra," Jake said. "Before you go, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"…What's your last name?"

"Brunson."

"Your initials are KB?"

"I guess so."

"KB…KB…Kibbles and Bits!"

"The dog food?"

"No, your new nickname!"

"My WHAT?"

"Kibbles! WOO!" He ran off.

"I ALREADY _HAVE_ A NICKNAME!"

"IT'S TOO GIRLY!"

**.: End Flashback:.**

"KENNIE!"

"AAAAHH! WHAT?" It was Leah.

"Snap back to reality, chicky! Bell rang!"

"I WAS HAVING A FLASHBACK!"

"Oooo…reminiscing on a boy?" she sang. I buried my head in my hands.

"Shut UP Leah."

"Calm it, Kibbles," Jake said. He was still here? "And go to class. I'll talk to you later." I thwapped him lightly on the head and walked off.

-

We all got together at Monnie's house after school to check in on Jack. I had—

"Kennie, you're forgetting Will."

—managed to—

"You're not listening to me."

"Shut up Leah."

"I'm just sayin'."

Fine. Jack and Will.

"Thank you." (AN:leah wasn't actually there when i wrote this.she just loves will too much and likes to breathe down my neck.)

I had managed to smuggle a bag of rum, of which I had somehow managed to convince my mom to buy. Though she wasn't happy about it.

"I smell rum," Jack said. I was standing in the doorway, heaving my backpack onto the floor. Jack was up in Monnie's room…DAMN Jack has great sense of smell. I bent to put the bag down so I could take off my shoes (AN: I have such tiny feet. Women's size 3 and I'm frikin 14 years old.), but before the bag reached the ground, it was gone. I looked up and saw Jack running up the stairs, clutching the bag.

"SAVOR IT JACK! THAT'S ALL I'M GOING TO GET YOU!"

"NOOOOOO!" Jack screamed. He was back down again and grabbing me by my shoulders. "WHY?"

"My mom's getting suspicious, so from here on, you can either go without or ask one of _their_ parents to buy you your booze." I pointed to the other three…or two. Steffie and Leah. Monnie emerged seconds later with a six-pack of coke.

"Anyone want some?" she asked.

"Here," I said. She tossed me a can.

"We'll take one." She gave one to each Steffie and Leah.

"Jack? Will?" she said, holding up the remaining three cans. They looked around.

"I'll take one," Will said. She handed one to him.

"Jack?"

"Any rum in it?"

"No…"

"I'll pass." Monnie sighed and took a can for herself, and put the remaining one back in the fridge.

"Let's go back up to my room." We were headed up the stairs to her room when her mom emerged with a basket full of laundry. Monnie shoved us in her room, with all of us collapsing on each other.

"Hey mom. Where are you going?"

"Going to do the laundry, dear."

"Okay. We'll be in—WOAH! NO! WAIT!" She dashed down the stairs and grabbed her mother's arm.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Uh…saw it this morning. Uh…sprang a leak!"

"Oh, well, why didn't you tell me this morning?"

"I uh…was hurrying. I didn't want to be late for band."

"Well, I'll call a plumber. Don't let me forget."

"Sure thing." I saw Steffie run down the stairs holding a roll of masking tape and Sharpie.

"Oh, hello Stephanie. I didn't see you come in."

"Heh. I'm a quick silent person," she laughed. She ran off. Leah and I walked in with Monnie over to Steffie, who was in the laundry room, putting and "X" in masking tape over the washing machine, and writing "DO NOT USE" on the tape with her Sharpie.

"Uh…Steffie?" said Monnie, "What are you doing to my washing machine?"

"Bubbly Wash?" she said. "I'm telling everyone not to use it because then they'll be hurled into the 18th century with no means of getting back."

"Steffie," I said. "How do you think Jack and Will got here if there's no way of getting here?"

"A one out of a million chance," she said. "My theory is that the 18th century was having a storm, and a big whirlpool thing opened up in the ocean and Jack and Will were sucked into it." I blinked at her.

"Jack, Will? Is that what happened?" I said, turning to them. Will shook his head.

"Nope."

"Jack?"

"No."

"There's your 'theory', Stephanie." She huffed.

"I give up." She took another swig of her soda.

**:SLAM:**

"What was that?"

"LET US _IN_!"

"Screaming fan girls!" Will said. He and Jack dove behind the couch, with Will dropping his soda. We looked around and walked over to the door.

"Why?" Monnie said, opening it.

"Because we heard that Orlando Bloom lives here!" one of the girls said. Girls. Tons of them. Not good.

"Orlando Bloom?"

"That's what I said."

"He doesn't live here. He lives in England."

"Don't get smart with me."

"But he does! Orlando Bloom doesn't live here! Neither does the guy that LOOKS like him. The guy that looks like him just visits every now and then."

"But I know Orlando Bloom lives here! I heard it! I saw him walk home with you!" Monnie stopped breathing for a few seconds. I took a step towards her.

"No," she said. "He was walking home with us because he was visiting. My parents weren't home so they asked him if he could watch us."

"Yeah but—."

"Good day." She closed the door.

"Monnie, you were aMAzing!" Leah said.

"Heh. Yeah." Will and Jack slowly emerged from behind the couch. Will steadily walked over to her and hugged her.

"THANK you so much," he said.

**:SLAM:**

"WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" The fan girls were pressed against the window and trying to break down the door. Will dove back behind the couch.

"You're paying for the doors and windows if you break them!" Monnie yelled. I caught sight of Jack dragging Will down the hall. I knew immediately what they were doing.

"HEY!" I yelled. They whirled around for a brief moment, before Jack yanked Will down the hall towards the laundry room. I ran after them. Leah saw me.

"KENNIE!" She ran after me. Jack and Will ran into the laundry room. Jack whipped out his dagger, ripped the tape off, and yanked open the lid.

"NO!" I yelled. In desperation, Will, still grabbing Jack's arm, leapt into the washing machine. I leapt and managed to catch Jack's arm, Leah grabbed me around the waist, and Monnie and Steffie ran in and followed suit. But the weight of two grown men was no match for the four of us, especially with me and Monnie being underweight.

We fell into the washing machine.

End Chapter 8

okay so after typing this up I realize that there IS no chapter 9.i went straight into chapter 10 without even realizing it.so chapter 10 is now chapter 9 and I'm not working on chapter 19, I'm working on 18.hmm…maybe I can throw in and extra chapter about going through the washing machine.it'll be really short though, probably about a page.but if I do that,then everything will be back to normal.i'll think about that.  
And I wrote this while I was still underweight…I'm normal now.(sigh).i miss being underweight.  
sorry about all the dialogue.too much dialogue,not enough story.  
OMFFFGGGHHHH!PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN 2 COMES OUT JULY 7TH!sweeeettt…I'm so going to the midnight screening(and dressing up cuz I'm such a lame geek.)REVIEW!


	9. Swirly Wirly

The reviews are awesome,though the program shutting down,forcing me to type this whole chapter again is not.so yeah.  
So "monnie's" sister actually wanted to use this story to shoot a ten minute video for her multi-media class,but ended up not doing it because it appears my story is too complex.which is good,I guess.it just means I still have an active imagination.some people say you lose your imagination as you get older,but I guess it's not true with some people.people like writers.writers like me.  
This is a really short chapter,about a page and a half on notebook paper.but just because it's short doesn't mean you can skimp on the reviews.reviews are good.they encourage me to write more.

**Chapter 9:swirly wirly**

"HOLY SHIZER WE'RE GOING TO DIE," I yelled.

"MY WASHING MACHINE'S POSESSED!" Monnie cried. "JACK, WILL, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Let go!" Jack yelled. "If you let go now, you can still go back to your world unharmed!"

"NO WAY!" Leah and Steffie yelled.

"You haven't been here long enough and we want you to stay to protect you from all the evil bad stuff in your world and DAMNIT I LOVE YOU!" Leah screamed. Steffie stared at her in shock. Leah had never cussed before. Even Leah seemed surprised at herself.

"We'll be fine!" Jack said. "We're used to all the evil bad stuff and being an evil bad person kind of preps me. We can take care of ourselves, but you can't! Go back!" (AN:i know jack's not an evil bad person) So while everyone was busy screaming at each other, I decided to observe our surroundings. It was just a never-ending wall of swirling lights, bright and dull. They were swirling and shining and it seemed like we were floating, but actually we were slowly falling, falling towards the 18th century Caribbean.

"This is so cool!" Monnie said. "We're falling through a bunch of lights and we're going to the eighteenth century and we're going to be PIRATES."

"LET GO!" Jack said. He seemed determined to go back to his world without us, and only Will. He didn't want to put us in any harm. But as touching as that was, I was determined, and I wasn't about to let go.

"NO!" I yelled. "You're not getting away from us that easily!" I tightened my grip on Jack's arm. "Just because all of those screaming fan girls scared the bejesus out of you DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN RUN AWAY AND LEAVE!"

"You're all just a big bunch of scaredy cats!" Leah yelled.

"We're going with you!" Steffie and Monnie said.

"No!" Will yelled. "It's too dangerous and I don't want to see you four get hurt!" Jack tried to pry my hand off of his arm, but that only encouraged me to hold on tighter. Desperate, he pulled out a dagger and pointed it at my wrist.

"Kendra, please let go!" he said. (AN:or as they say in Shakespear, "madam,I beg of thee!I beseech you!") I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT DITCHING US! CUT ME IF YOU WANT TO!" I shouted. "I WON'T LET YOU GO!"

"Our world's too dangerous for you!" Will said. "You could get hurt!"

"It's, it's…PRIMATIVE!" Jack said. "It's so much different than what you're used to!" He again tried to pull me off of him, deciding not to cut me after all. Damn straight.

Monnie began to sing "A Pirate's Life For Me". She was obviously happy about going to the Caribbean…through a washing machine.

A light was visible, marking the opening to the Caribbean.

"Last chance," Jack said. "LET! _GO_!"

"**_NO_**!" the four of us yelled. The light grew wider and consumed us. I couldn't see, but I knew I was being hurled forward, and then—

End Chapter 9

I wrote this chapter after I had written twenty something and went back to check on my progress and realized that I had not written a chapter nine.instead I went from eight straight to ten.so this is why the chapter was short and uninteresting.

so I realize the part where jack attempts to chop off my hand seems pretty dark,but that's NOTHING compared to what comes up later on in the story.i know so far the story's been pretty humorous and all laughs and stuff,but trust me,it gets way darker.i'm not going to say what happens (jack fights barbossa) but it is pretty bloody and morbid.but don't worry.everyone recovers from the shock.and because you all love me so much,you'll be enthusiastic to REVIEW!

oh yeah,and the whole Shakespear "I beseech" you thing was from monty python and the holy grail.i found subtitles for people who don't like the movie,taken from henry IV part II.it's awesome.


	10. Welcome to Port Royal

**7.27.06 **minor edits made: spelling and punctuation errors corrected.  
and BECAUSE the last chapter was so short,I decided to give you guys a treat and put TWO chapters up at once!WOW!I'm amazing!  
Did I do this already? --  
**Disclaimer:** i do NOT own pirates of the carribean's 1,2,or 3,any of the characters,nor have I ever met any of the actors.i do however,own this story.stealage is a no-no.and as of such,

**Pirate Switch ©** **My Life Craves Pirates (2005-06)**

So take that.

**Chapter 10: welcome to Port Royal**

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" A portal opened up in the middle of the 18th century Caribbean and dumped us out in the middle of no where.

:SPLOOSH:

Okay so we landed in the harbor.

"I'M MELTING!" I screamed. Steffie smacked me on the back of the head. I shut up immediately.

"Kennie!" she said. "Not again! You're not a witch!"

"How do you _know_?"

"I'm psychic."

"Where are we?" Leah and Monnie said in unison.

"Port Royal," Jack said. He swam to the dock and hoisted himself up. We followed after him and were welcomed by the British Royal Navy cocking five billion guns at us. Jack slowly raised his arms. Will punched him in the side before raising his own arms. The four of us froze and huddled behind Jack and Will.

"Back again, Sparrow?" Norrington said, emerging from the cluster of soldiers, his own sword drawn.

"I can't stay away forever, mate," Jack said, grinning. "You guys mean that much to me."

"Somehow I doubt that," Norrington replied. He glanced over at Will. "Well, Mr. Turner, I can't say I'm surprised to see you here."

"I go where Jack goes."

"Indeed," Norrington said. Jack shrugged. Norrington's eyes traveled past Jack and landed on Steffie Leah, Monnie, and myself. "Children…guns down. Murtogg, keep yours on Sparrow. Mullroy, keep yours on Turner." He turned back to Jack and sheathed his sword. "What's this, Sparrow?" He moved closer to him. "I've never known you to have children with you." He stopped and a sickened look spread across his face. "What do you want?"

"Huh?" Jack lowered his hands slightly. "What're you getting at?"

"Hostages, Sparrow!" Norrington said. "You should know, you kidnapped them!" Jack's smile faded into shock.

"HUH?" Jack's hands fell to his side.

"Get them back up!" Norrington yelled.He did, just as the soldiers got their guns back on him. Steffie and Leah were clinging to each other.

"You will release them," Norrington said, taking out his pistol.

"I didn't kidnap them!" Jack yelled. "They followed me!"

"Enough with the lies, Sparrow!" Norrington said. "I've been chasing you around for a while and I know enough about you to know when you're lying!"

"Hold up!" I said. I walked out from behind Jack and held up my hands. "Jack didn't kidnap us. We're not from around here. We're from like…three hundred years away. Jack and Will were sucked through a time portal and were stuck in OUR century for a while. Then they wanted to go back and accidentally, ACCIDENTALLY, dragged us with them."

"See?" Monnie said. "We're here on accident."

"Sparrow didn't kidnap you?" Norrington said. I shook my head.

"We're friends with them."

"Get back," Jack hissed at me. "Get back and jump."

"Huh?"

"All of you." He nodded at Will, and just as Norrington was putting his pistol away, Jack and Will kicked us off of the dock and into the water. Leah screamed as we fell and hit the water. Jack and Will, hands still in the air, gently leapt off the dock and landed in the water beside us.

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" Norrington shouted. "GET THEM! ALL OF THEM!" Then, he gave the order I feared. "FIRE!"A barrage of bullets pierced through the dock and plunged into the water, searching for us. We clung to the posts holding it up and Will punched Jack again.

"OW! What was that for? What was the _other_ one for?"

"You know they prowl the docks during the day! You know they aren't out at night!" Will said. "But yet you can't seem to understand my hesitation because _I_ wanted to wait in the harbor until nightfall! But YOU were too excited to be shot at, you didn't listen to me!"

"You didn't even open your mouth!"

"YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME TIME TO!"

"I was anxious to get 'shot at', as you say, because I know of a place where we can keep the girls until we figure out a way to get them back home. I was trying to get to that place before they found us so they wouldn't be cold and wet!" Will glared at him. "We wouldn't even be here right now if you hadn't been so eager to go back. and if you had done it more silently, they wouldn't be caught in the middle of all this!" He motioned towards us.

"…Jack…" Steffie said, tugging at his arm.

"And ANOTHER thing!…" he yelled.

"Jaaaaaack…" she repeated, worry growing in her voice.

"What is it."

"Your yelling attracted some onlookers." She motioned towards the walls and shore, where Jack and Will's yelling had attracted _more_ than onlookers. It had attracted Navy soldiers. Lots of them.

"You've no where to go this time, Sparrow. Out of the water. All of you. Try anything and you'll be sinking to the bottom," Norrington said. "Out of the water NOW."

-

We later found ourselves in Port Royal's prison. Steffie, Monnie, Leah and I had our own cell, while Jack and Will were grudgingly forced to share with each other.

After a long while of silence, Steffie decided to speak up.

"No one's blaming you for this, Jack," she said.

"No one's blaming Will either," Monnie added as Jack glared at Will and opened his mouth. She gave him a hard glare and Jack closed his mouth.

"How do we get out?" I asked.

"Last time," Jack said. "I got out because of the whelp." Will gave him a hard glare.

"I should have let you stay."

"Yeah, butcha needed me to win back, fair lady's heart." I have a loud choke.

"Fair lady," I muttered, laughing a little. Steffie smacked me again. "Oww…" Will glared at me, and I glared back, giving him my infamous Death Glare. He backed down and stared at the floor.

:WHAM:

"What was that?"

:WHAM:

"There it is again."

:WHAM:

"Oh wait."

:WHAM:

"It's just—."

:WHAM:

"—Jack hitting—."

:WHAM:

"—his head on the bars of the window."

"JACK!" Steffie screamed. "Jack, STOP!"

:WHAM:

I grabbed a rock and chucked it at him. It hit him on the back of the head, and he fell down.

"Kennie…" she said. "Did you just kill him?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Dunno. Might have."

"KENNIE!"

"WHAT?"

"AAAAAAHHH!"

"…Jack?"

"He's alive!"

"KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE!" a soldier yelled. He was outside apparently, passing by. Jack cursed at him and picked up the rock, glaring at me as he did so. I glared back.

"What were you doing hitting your head against the window anyway?" Leah asked.

"I was tryin' to open it, luv," he replied.

"Good luck," I said sarcastically. Steffie slapped the back of my head. "STOP HITTING ME!"

"Then stop yelling and insulting everyone!"

"IF EVERYONE WOULD JUST SHUT UP, _I WOULDN'T HAVE TO_!" No one said anything after that.

-

I woke up with Leah's head on my lap. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep, let alone sitting up straight. I looked across to Jack and Will's cell.

Will was lying on the floor, and the shady part, seeing as how the sun was coming up. Did we really sleep that long?

Jack was sitting with his back towards me, but even so, I could tell he was awake. He was sitting in the sunlight, unlike Will, or Steffie and Monnie who were snuggled up in the shade. I looked back at Jack.

"Jack…?" I said softly, as not to wake my friends. "Jack, are you awake?" He turned his head slightly.

"Yeah." He sounded sleepy, tired, like he had been up all night. I gently laid Leah's head on the ground and crawled over to Jack.

"Did you get any sleep? You sound tired." He turned around and faced me.

"A little bit."

"I'm sorry…" He looked confused.

"For what? My lack of sleep, or something else?"

"…Something else…" He blinked and didn't say anything. "I'm sorry for throwing that rock at you…and…for doubting your escape plan," I stuttered. I was never good at apologies. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I was starting to doubt it meself, luv," he said. "I was bangin' me head on the window mostly to stop ye all from arguin'."

"Didn't really work, did it?" I said. "Sorry again." He rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll be fine." I hugged him through the bars and he hugged me back.

"…Are you two done yet?" It was Leah. The sun had reached her and woke her up.

"LEAH!" I hissed.

"What? That's what it looked like." I rubbed my forehead. I reached through the bars and grabbed the rock I hit Jack with, and chucked it at our window. The bars rattled, but did not move.

"Kennie…" Steffie said, who had been woken up by the metallic clang. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get us out," I replied, and with a slightly sharpened edge of the rock, I began hacking away at the rocks holding the bars in place.

"Do you honestly think that'll work?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"No," I said. "I don't think it'll work."

"Then why are you doing it?" I stopped stabbing the stones and stared at Leah straight in the eye.

"Am I not allowed to try?"

"…Continue."

"Thank you."

"I just hope you finish in time."

"…Me too."

End Chapter 10

my dad just walked up to me cradling a zucchini wrapped in towel saying "look!it's our first zucchini!".it was our first zucchini from the garden,so I can understand that he's proud.but he's frikin holding it like a baby.that's when it gets weird.

But all the weirdness did not stop me from writing chapter 10.so love it.love it and REVIEW!


	11. Jailbreak

as of today,I have been working on Pirate Switch for exactly one year!although I must say,progress isn't as I hoped it would be.over the last year I've been working on this story,I've only uploaded eleven chapters.some progress,eh?most of it's been writing,not uploading.i'm working on chapter 26 right now,but only 11 chapters are up.i need to go on a major uploading spree.REVIEW!IT ENCOURAGES ME!  
**Reminder:** anonymous reviews has been enabled,so even if you do not have an account,you can still review the story.last time I checked I had over eight hundred hits and only 45 reviews.that's not fair.please PLEASE review!I luv them!they encourage me to upload more!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, or Pirates of the Caribbean: whatever the title is.i have never met any of the actors,and as much as I'd like it,I do not have johnny depp chained up in my non-existent basement.i do however own this story.see chapter 10 for copyrights.  
**NOTE:**so I've decided that this whole story can't be entirely in my point of view,so from here to chapter 15,it will be in Monique's point of view.let's get this covered:  
**Chapters 1-10: Kendra**  
**Chapters 11-15: Monique  
****Chapters 16-20: Stephanie  
****Chapters 21-25: Leah  
****Chapters 26-end: Kendra**

On with the story.

**Chapter 11:jailbreak**

After about several minutes, Kennie decided to take a short break, probably because the guards would come around to check on us soon. She was now resting against the wall, while Steffie and Leah were chatting with Jack and Will.

"Hey Monnie," Kennie said. I looked up. "You okay? You seem kind of out of it." I smiled.

"I'm fine," I said. "I just still can't believe we're in prison." She cocked her head to the side slightly, stood up, and came and sat down next to me.

"Deep down inside, we all have a feeling that we're going to be sent to prison eventually." She grinned. "But hey. It's the 18th century. It ain't goin' on our records."

"We don't have any!" I said in my usual happy tone.

"Exactly." We looked over at Steffie and Leah, who were sitting by Jack and Will's cell.

"Let's go live in a cardboard box and eat GUMDROPS!" they exclaimed. Jack and Will did not understand, but they continued to laugh all the same. Kennie looked back at me, patted my shoulder, and walked back to the window.

"How's it going?" Leah asked after a while.

"It's okay," Kennie said. "It's a little tough, but the years have worn down the stones, so it's going a little easier."

"How much longer until you get us out of here?"

"Can't say." She started chiseling away at the stones holding the top of the bars. "Probably another twenty minutes or so, if I don't take a break."

"Better hurry up, mate," Jack said. "They'll be givin' me an Will the rope pretty soon."

"WHAT?" Will yelled. "Why are they going to hang ME?"

"Cuz you were part of the escape plan and oh let's see, I believe it was yeh who said 'I go where Jack goes,'" Jack said.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Leah and Kennie yelled.

"NOT WILL!" Leah screamed.

"NOT JACK!" Kennie cried.

"KEEP WORKING!" Steffie shouted, pointing at Kennie. She scowled.

"Slave driver," she muttered. She turned back to the window and started chiseling away at the rocks again. After about five minutes, Steffie and Leah started talking about Leah's boyfriend "Edric". Leah liked him, but Steffie made it clear that she thought he was a jerk. I did too. Edric was really mean to us!

"Wait…WHAT boyfriend?" Kennie said, glaring at Leah.

"Uh…heh…Well I already broke up with him."

"AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"

"Eh huh heh…uh…I feel bad now…"

"YOU BETTER!"

"No! I mean about breaking up with Edric!" Kennie groaned and went back to the window.

After another five minutes or so, we heard a door open and a person coming down the stairs.

"They're here!" I gasped. Kennie didn't stop, only chiseled harder at the rocks, in deeper, longer, faster strokes with the rock.

"DAMN!" Kennie hissed. She started slamming the rock against the bars, and I realized it had broken in half.

"It's too late!" Steffie said. The guards appeared around the corner. Several of them, all with guns.

"Out you go Sparrow, Turner," on of them said, opening their cell door. "They bound their hands behind them with thick rope and led them away. Kennie slammed her fists against the door of our cell.

"**_NO!_**" she shouted. Jack looked back at her.

"What about the girls?" he asked the guard.

"They will be put into separate foster families," he answered.

"I LIKE MY FAMILY!" Steffie and Leah yelled. They led them up the stairs and shut the door.

"_DAMN_!" Kennie said, louder than before. She swooped down and snatched a rock up off the floor and chucked it as hard as she could at the window bars. A bar wobbled and shifted loosely in its place. Kennie then grabbed a hold of the bar and ripped it clear out of the wall.

"Kennie, you did it!" I exclaimed. She didn't stop to answer. She hoisted herself up, brought her legs up, and jumped out of the small opening in the window, still holding the bar. The three of us were silent for a while. (AN:keep in mind we're all fairly skinny/thin)

"C'mon!" I said. I grabbed a fair sized rock and leapt out of the window. I spotted Kennie at the foot of the prison, and I clambered down after her. Steffie and Leah soon followed after me, just as Kennie dashed around the corner. I reached the bottom and followed Kennie, who broke into a run, wielding the iron bar like a madman.

When I rounded the corner, Kennie had stopped.

"What's up?" I asked, once I caught up.

"Don't know where to go," she said. Jack's head suddenly appeared around a corner far off, then disappeared. Almost like he was expecting us to follow.

"Come on!" a guard said roughly. Before I had fully absorbed the sight of Jack's head and the guard's voice, Kennie took off. Steffie and Leah ran up behind me.

"Where did Kennie go?" Steffie asked.

"Over there!" I answered, and took off after her. they followed close behind me. I rounded the corner Kennie disappeared behind and was just in time to see her strike a guard in the back of the head with the iron bar.

"KENNIE!" Steffie exclaimed.

"She's doing it to save Jack and Will!" I said. I chucked my rock at another guard. It hit him and he fell unconscious next to the first one. The other five started firing at us, but were soon cut off because we were "just children" according to the head guard.

Kennie grabbed a bayonet and cut Jack and Will's cords. Jack and Will took out the other guards, and the six of us were off, running down the streets of Port Royal.

"That was pretty brave and clever of yeh back there, luv," Jack said to Kennie, still running. She shrugged.

"I'm not about to let them kill you," she said. "We've gotten too far. Besides, you still need to tell us how to get back to our world." Jack nodded thoughtfully.

"All right," he said. "I swear on pain of death, I will get you and your savvy lasses back to yer own century."

"Ooh…don't say that, Jack," Leah said. "What if you actually DO die?" He shrugged.

"Do you have a time limit before you decide to kill yourself?" Kennie said. Jack stopped running.

"Hmm…" he said, putting a finger to his lips. "I'm going to say…until next week?"

"No!" Kennie yelled. "That's too soon!"

"Huh?" Jack said. "Too soon? Is that because yeh don't think I can do it, or because you can't bear to leave your pirate man behind?" He grinned. Kennie blushed and put her hand up to her mouth.

"You wish!" she yelled.

"I do!" Jack retorted. "Course you'd be wishin' something else if you were a bit older." He winked at her, and she blushed harder.

"I wouldn't do that!" she gasped as Steffie and Leah laughed. "You only accuse me for fantasizing about that because you're a perverted horny FREAK!" She was now pointing at Jack, and he had the tips of his fingers on his chest, giving her an innocent look.

"Moi?"

"YES, YOU."

"Face it Jack," I said, smiling. "She's not interested." Jack snapped his fingers comically.

"Keep it up, Jack, and I'll snap your fingers in _half_," Kennie said. Jack put his hand down.

"Yes m'luv." She gave him a rough shove and he started laughing.

"Shut up Jack," she said. We started walking again, sure that we had lost the guards…if we hadn't already knocked them all out.

"Jack?" Leah said as we continued walking again. "Do you even know HOW to get us back?" Jack blinked at her.

"…Not really," he answered.

"Do you even know how YOU got in to OUR century?" I questioned.

"Nah. Not positive anyway."

"Terrific," Kennie muttered.

"She has a point," Steffie said. "We're being separated from our families, our friends. Our parents will probably file search reports, and then they won't find us, and they'll presume us dead in some other country!"

"Terrific!" Kennie said with even more sarcasm.

"So," Will said. "Where is this place you would like to keep the girls until we can get them back?"

"Just right up here," Jack said. "I'm sure that no one will find us. It ought to be the last place they look." We neared a building that was wedged in between several others.

"…The blacksmith shop?" Will said. Jack turned to us and opened the doors.

"Welcome home, girls."

End Chapter 11

one year man!i deserve reviews!BOOM CHACALACA WOOOOOO!i deserve TONS of them!yaaaaayyy!SO REVIEW ALREADY!i luv you all!


	12. Flight of the Sparrow

**7.28.06** (happy birthday mom!) minor edits made: capitalization/punctuation errors corrected;confusing sentences fixed.  
thanks for all your support!the reviews rock!I now have FIFTY of them!I LOVE YOU GUYS.but remember,just because I now have 50 reviews doesn't mean you can stop.the reviews are good.they encourage me to write and upload more.so tell your friends and make them all review!BWAHAHAHA!  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Pirates of the Carribean 1-3.i do not own any of the characters,I do not own copyright issues.i have never met any of the actors,or any of the people who worked on the movie.  
**Copyright:**I DO however own this story.so stealing is a big time no-no.please see chapter 10 for copyrights.  
**Warnings:**just a forewarning,the story DOES get pretty angsty from here on out.violence ensues,and so does blood and swearing,attempted murder,and an actual character death.but it's no one important.so don't worry.just read on and don't mind the angst.it's just that the book I'm writing is pretty dark,so my mind is clogged up with dark stuff.

**Chapter 12:flight of the sparrow**

The doors creaked open to reveal the old, long abandoned blacksmith shop. None of us said anything, including Jack, who openly walked into the room and was welcome by a musky smell and dust.

"…THIS is our new home?" Kennie said, distressed. I knew she hated anything about Will, or anything that reminded her of him.

Steffie and Leah, however, embraced their new surroundings with much cheer, like Jack. I bounded into the room after them, leaving Kennie and Will standing by the doorway entrance.

"Why are we here, Jack?" Will asked, walking into the room after me. Kennie was still standing at the entrance. "This blacksmith shop has been abandoned for a long time."

"Hold up," Kennie said. She took a few steps forward.

"What?" I asked, cheerily. "Don't you like it here?"

"…Not really," she said, glancing at Will. He looked away.

"So what did you want to know, luv?" Jack said, smiling slightly.

"I thought that this place was up and running," she said. "Where's Mr. Brown?"

"Mr. Brown is dead," Will said, bluntly. "He died of liver failure." (AN:this is NOT the character death I was talking about in the Warning.the actual death comes in chapter 25.so read up.)

"SEE Jack?" Leah yelled. "THAT'S what's going to happen to you if you keep choking down rum like that!" Jack waved it off.

"Are we really going to be staying here?" Steffie asked.

"Yes'm."

"For how long?" Kennie asked, rather harshly, walking up to us.

"I don't know," Jack's smile faded and he walked around. Kennie didn't move, her face mostly expressionless, but was obscured a little by hints of anger.

For a long time, no one said anything, no one did anything. The only movement came from Jack, who was still pacing around the room. Steffie, Leah, Will, and I moved around a little. Steffie and Leah started to play Slide. Will was telling me about his career as a blacksmith back before he met Jack. Kennie had joined us on the dirt floor in the middle of the shop, but she had not moved since then.

"I'm going out," Kennie said. She stood up and headed for the door.

"Hold on Kennie, luv," Jack said. Kennie didn't listen. "_Kendra_!" She stopped. "You can't go out there."

"I'll be fine, Jack," she said. She grabbed the door handle.

"Where are you going?" Will asked.

"For a walk."

"The place is still heavily guarded," Jack said. "They're still looking for us. And after what we did to those guards, the rest will want our heads." Kennie looked around. She picked up a sword and stuck it in her belt.

"Kennie," Leah said, worried.

"I'll be _fine_, Leah."

"What if you actually DO run in to a guard? You don't know how to use a sword!" Kennie looked around again and picked up a fully loaded pistol.

"Then I'll blow his fucking head off." She opened the door and left.

We were in shock. Especially me, Steffie, and Leah. We had never heard her use the F-Word before. In all our years of knowing her.

"I knew she occasionally had violence spasms, but…never like this before," Steffie said.

"I'm worried!" Leah said. "I don't want anything to happen to her!"

"Yeah!" I said. "Go save her!" But Jack did not move. He did not say anything. This was so CREEPY.

"Jack!" Leah whined. "Go after her!" Jack shook his head.

"Kendra made this decision on her own. It's apparent that she doesn't like it here. I'm not sure if she even likes US anymore. She must have gone to find a way to get you three out of here and back where you belong."

"Don't say that!" Steffie said. "We're her friends! Of COURSE she likes us!"

"You can't guarantee that, Stephanie," Will said. "People change. People like Kendra. Some people don't adapt well to sudden changes. She likes the movie, but it's obvious that she doesn't like the actual setting."

"Kennie doesn't know how to use a sword OR a gun!" Leah yelled. "She could be KILLED!"

"She brought this upon herself," Jack said. "If she says she'll be fine, then I trust her."

"NO!" Steffie yelled suddenly. She grabbed another pistol and pointed it at Jack. It was obvious that she did not want to shoot him because her hands were shaking. Bad. "You…you have to…Kennie…Kennie's my friend…OUR friend…" She dropped the gun. "PLEASE JACK!" Steffie fell to the ground, sobbing.

Jack still did not move.

Leah and I knelt by Steffie, attempting to comfort her. Leah herself was crying.

Then…we heard shuffling feet. We looked up and Jack was walking past us and towards the door, loading various weapons into his holsters.

"Jack?" Will said.

"I'm going to look for Kendra," he said, and we gasped with delight. "You stay here and look after these three." Will nodded.

Jack stuffed another dagger into his holster and left, saying, "I'll be back by nightfall with Kendra. Promise." He shut the door.

Leah and Steffie promptly started cheering with glee. They hugged each other and went "YAAAY!" with happiness.

"We won! We won!" Leah said.

Once we had all calmed down, we realized something: We didn't have food.

"…Will?" Leah said, quietly. "I'm hungry."

"Can't help you," Will said. "We'll eat in the morning, after Jack returns." He smiled at us reassuringly. The three of us returned the smile.

"I just hope they'll be all right," I said, hopefully.

-

Nightfall came, and as my watch said, 7:15pm. Though I wasn't sure if my watch was accurate right now, now that we were in a different time period, and possibly a different time zone.

"…Where's Jack?" Steffie asked.

"And Kennie?" Leah said.

"Do you think something happened to them?" I asked Will. "Do you think they were captured?"

"…I don't know," Will answered.

"Jack said he'd be back by nightfall with Kennie!" Leah said.

"Jack's a dirty, lying scoundrel," Will said. "You can't trust him on anything he says. He probably went out for a drink."

"Jack wouldn't do that…" I muttered.

-

At around 11 o' clock, Jack and Kennie still hadn't returned.

"Stupid Kennie," Steffie muttered. "She left, and now Jack left, leaving us to worry our heads off."

"Yeah!" Leah agreed.

"I'm gonna beat her up when she comes back!" I said jokingly.

But it wasn't funny anymore.

-

I awoke with a start, and looked around. It was pitch black outside. I half expected to see Kennie curled up beside me, fast asleep. She wasn't. All I saw was Steffie and Leah. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep.

Will was leaning against the fireplace. He was so still, I thought he was asleep. In truth, he was as awake as I was.

"…Will?"

"Yes?"

"Did Jack and Kennie—,"

"No."

"They're still out there?"

"As far as I know." I moaned in distress. I looked at my watch and pushed the "light" button, and the numbers 3:27am flashed back at me. Steffie and Leah were soundly sleeping. Kennie and Jack were still out there. Jack said he'd be back by nightfall. He _promised_! Jack said he'd be back. he said he would come back with Kennie, then we'd eat and go home. But he wasn't here. They weren't here.

A loud roar of gunshots and cannons rang out in the darkness, rupturing the silence and startling me in the process. Steffie and Leah jerked awake.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Leah screamed.

"Girls, come here!" Will said, urgently. He stood up as we ran towards him, and he led us to the doorway of the back exit, but led us no further. He peeked outside, but could not see anything in the dark.

"Will, what's going on?" Steffie yelled, over the gunfire.

"I don't know for sure, but I think we're under attack."

"WHAT?"

"IT'S SPARROW! GET HIM!"

"…Or Jack is."

"Jack!" Leah cried.

"KENNIE!" Steffie screamed, leaping for the door.

"You don't know if she's with him!" Will said, holding her back. He was now leading us away from the door.

Then…all was silent.

Leah's eyes were wide with worry, and I though her head was going to explode.

"Kennie," I breathed.

"Jack…" Will said. "…Jack."

Everything was silent again. So we waited. We waited for something to happen for about 10 minutes. But still, nothing happened.

"Go back to sleep, girls," Will said. "I'll stand watch for the rest of the night. If anything happens, I'll wake you and we'll leave."

"But…" I said. "How will Jack and Kennie find us?"

"Jack's a smart man," Will said. "I'm sure he'll find us using his own means of skill. Now go to sleep."

-

Morning came (6:15 to be exact), and Kennie was still not asleep next to me, as I had hoped. Jack was not talking to Will. They were still not here.

"Where's Kennie?" I asked, sleepily.

"Still not here," Will answered.

"Oooh…Where ARE they?" I groaned.

"I don't know," Will said. "But I can't stay here wondering for however much longer it us until Jack finally decides to come back. We're going to look for them."

End Chapter 12

oww frick.my nail broke across the skin so it kind of hurts,and now I'm being poked by all these little nail bits.  
wow I'm a jerk aren't I :P.but really,I'm not that bitchy in real life,and "steffie" wouldn't even bring herself close to even TOUCHING a gun.jack's pretty persistent on letting me die,isn't he?but no worries,no worries.  
and no,to you sick people out there,jack and I did not spend the night making out.  
but aside from that,REVIEW.  
you know you want to.


	13. Lost and Found

**7.28.06 **minor edits made: capitalization error corrected.  
so now I'm going on a crazy ass uploading spree in hopes to finish this story by the end of 2006,as my copyrights point out(see chapter 10).thanks again for all the reviews and keep 'em coming.  
EXCITING STUFF.i'm planning out a sequel for this story.it will take place approximately one year after Pirate Switch ends,and will be called "There and Back Again".so look for it,won't you?

**Chapter 13:lost and found**

I nodded in approval of Will's idea. I was overly worried about Jack and Kennie and I thought that looking for them would be a good idea. Especially if we wouldn't run in to anymore Navy guys.

"You should wake up Stephanie and Leah. I'm sure that they would like to come with us," Will said.

"Yeah…" I said. I prodded Steffie and Leah awake.

"Mmrmph…" Leah murmured. "I don't want to get up."

"We're going to go look for Jack and Kennie."

"I'm up."

"Me too," Steffie said, standing up at once.

"Where to?" I asked Will.

"This way," he replied. He walked to the back entrance and told us to wait there for him while he made sure everything was clear. He took a quick look outside before running back into the room, walking around it and loading various weapons into his holsters. Sword, axe, daggers, and pistols. "Okay. Ready." He walked past us and out the door. The three of us followed suit.

The blinding sunlight and chilly morning air welcomed us. 7:30 should not be this cold. Shivers ran down my spine, causing me to pull my jacket tighter around myself. I saw Steffie and Leah do the same thing. Will did not show any signs of faltering as he continued on. We hurried to catch up and started walking again as we caught up with him.

Will obviously seemed to know where he was going, because he was winding through the gathering mass of people and around corners, shortcutting through buildings without any effort or signs of stopping in his movement.

"Where are we going Will?" I asked.

"Bar," he answered.

"Why?"

"I expect him to be there."

We arrived at a bar moments later.

"Wait here," he said. We nodded and Will disappeared into the crowded bar. Guess people get up early to drink, huh?

We waited for about five minutes for Will to come back.

"Over here!" Someone yelled. Marching footsteps became audible and a group of soldiers rounded the corner.

"Oh GEEZE!" Steffie said.

"Get inside!" I said with urgency. We piled into the bar and squeezed our way around people, hiding us from view. We crouched down and peered outside from between people's legs. From what we could see, the soldiers were waiting a little, talking to each other. They pointed towards the entrance of the bar and two or three of them headed towards us. Leah gasped and I felt Steffie tugging at us. We got up and ran further inside the bar, searching for Will. We spotted the top of his head amongst the swarm of people. He was standing at the front desk asking the bartender questions.

"Will!" I yelled. "_Will_!" He turned towards us.

"Wha— I thought I told you three to wait outside!" he said, turning away from the bartender, who didn't seem much interested anyway.

"They're here!" Leah cried.

"Jack?"

"No! Soldiers!" His eyes widened with a mixture of surprise and shock.

"Why didn't you say so? Come on!" He grabbed us and ran towards the back exit, leaving the bartender somewhat confused.

We reached the exit and pushed past the door. It led into an alleyway. The right led out into the streets, while the left showed a dumpster bin and a path to another street.

"Which way?" Steffie asked.

"Hmm…" I said. I looked to my right, where I saw the looming shadows of approaching soldiers. "Left! Hurry!" We turned left and ran down the alleyway, and just as we passed the dumpster bin, Leah tripped.

"AAAAHHH!" she screamed as she fell.

"OW!" someone said. Someone…familiar.

"JACK!" I cried. Jack was lying against the bin with Kennie lying practically on top of him. He had his arms wrapped around her. Suggestive, huh?

"KENNIE!" Steffie exclaimed.

"Yeh tripped over me foot, luv," Jack said to Leah.

"Oh, sorry."

"What's up?" Kennie said, sleepily. She stood up, but was promptly tackled back to the ground.

"We found you!" Leah shouted happily. She squeezed Kennie into a crushing hug.

"…Choking!…Not breathing!" Kennie gasped. Leah let go and smiled. Then pulled Jack into an equally crushing hug, while planting a large kiss on his cheek. He took the hug better than Kennie did and only showed minor signs of pain and lack of oxygen. After a few seconds, Leah released him, and Jack let out a heavy breath.

"Sorry," Leah said, as the three of them stood up. Will hit Jack on the arm.

"_Why_ didn't you come back last night like you said you would?" he said, angrily. "These girls were worried SICK about you and Kendra!"

"Nice to see you too, whelp," Jack said sarcastically as he rubbed his sore arm.

"_Jack._"

"All right, all right." He grinned. "Last night I went to look for the Kennie girl. I admit, I stopped for a quick drink—," Will scowled, "—and then I went on. I found Kendra and we headed back for yer blacksmithy shop."

"But we encountered soldiers," Kennie said. She patted her pistol. "Told you it would come in handy."

"Yeah, after you cussed at us," Steffie said.

"Kennie, you didn't actually KILL anyone, did you?" Leah asked.

"Nah…Not really."

"Kennie!"

"Jack took my gun! HE used it!"

"He had his own guns!"

"Enough!" Will said. "Jack, go on."

"We didn't think it was safe to carry on last night after our run in with the guards, so we stayed here," Jack said.

"And I don't care what it looked like, nothing happened," Kennie said, glaring at Leah. "So we WERE going to go back to the blacksmith shop this morning , but you guys found us first."

"I still want to clear something up," Steffie said.

"Yeah?" Jack and Kennie said at the same time.

"Kennie, why did you run off and Jack, why were you so hesitant to go after her?" Steffie asked.

Kennie started.

"Well one, I was uber pissed," she said. "Two, I was going to go look for a way to get the hell out of here, since Jack seems so incapable."

"I resent that, luv," Jack said. "So anyway, I was 'hesitant', as you say, to go after the Kennie girl because, like I said, she had brought it upon herself."

"So what made you go after her in the end?" Leah asked.

"Teh get you to shut up," Jack said. (AN:I usually write the chapters in class,so right about here my black pen ran out of ink so I continued on with red.it looked like I bled everywhere.) Leah scowled at him.

"So?" Steffie asked Kennie. "DID you find a way out of here?"

"Nope," Kennie replied.

"By the way," Jack said, "I'm not incapable."

"Sure seems like it," Kennie retorted. They glared at each other.

"JAAAACCK…" Leah said. "You promised us food!"

"…I did?"

"No," I said. "Will did. He said we'd go have food when you came back. And here you are." Jack looked at me. Then at Will.

"All right then," Jack said. "Let's go eat." He led us to a nice little bar type thing. It smelled a whole lot better than the last one we were in.

We sat down at the table farthest away from the entrance, so if we encountered soldiers, we would have plenty of time to escape.

So we ordered food and ate. It wasn't that bad, actually. The people in the 18th century really knew how to live…except, of course, when it came to drinks. It seemed the only thing to drink was some form of alcohol. Jack ordered a large tankard of rum, and Will had a smaller one. The rest of us had water.

We finished our meal, felling stuffed and satisfied.

"Full Leah?" Jack asked.

"Very," she said, beaming with delight.

"OVER HERE!" a soldier yelled from the doorway. A large group of them were standing by the front entrance, pointing to us from over the gathering crowds.

"Not again!" Steffie said.

"I can't run!" Leah yelled. "I just ate!"

"Run anyway!" Kennie said. We all piled out of the back entrance and ran. We ran down the alleyway and out onto the streets.

"Where do we go?" I asked.

"Don't know," Jack said. "Just keep running for now!"

"The blacksmith shop?" Will suggested.

"No…" Jack answered. "…The harbor?"

"Whatever," Kennie said. "I just want to get away from all of this!"

Harbor it is then.

We ran to the docks with all of the pretty ships lined up and hid beneath the deck. To our surprise, the guards who were usually there, were not present at the moment.

"Stroke of luck?" Steffie said.

"Guess so," I replied.

"What now?" Leah asked.

"We COULD camp out on one of these ships…" Jack said hopefully.

"God forbid, no," Kennie said. "Seasickness." (AN:i don't know if i actually get seasick or not.i don't think i do...i know my sister does.)

"Bah," Jack said, scowling.

"So we'll stay here beneath the docks then," Will said. So we stayed under the docks, each of us sitting behind a wooden post or crate so no one could see us.

"…What time is it, Monnie?" Kennie asked.

"Umm…10:42," I answered. Time really flies, eh?

"…Can I take a nap?" Leah asked.

"Me too?" Kennie said.

"Sure," Jack said. "The whelp and I will keep watch for any guards." One by one, the four of us nodded off into a peaceful nap.

We slept for about five to ten minutes before Jack and Will woke us up.

"Mmnn…" Kennie groaned. "What?"

"You…need to…to get up now…" Jack said, uneasily.

"Why?" Leah asked sleepily.

"Because you're going back to prison," Norrington said.

End Chapter 13

and we're jailbound again!  
It just occurred to me that when I was writing chapter 12 in english class,I was sitting in the front row and my teacher was standing right in front of me and she didn't notice me writing.i guess it was because she was looking straight ahead and not down at the people RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER.oh well.i shouldn't bad mouth her.i kind of liked her.  
I hope the chapter wasn't too dialoguey and that you liked it.and if you liked it(which you do)you'll review and tell me how much you like it.REVIEW PLEASE!


	14. Jailbound Again

more uploading!oh I'm so cool.thanks for the reviews everyone.you all rock.thanks for helping me hit 1000+ hits and 50+ reviews.but I must say that the people who are reading and not reviewing are buttheads and I ask that you please please review.it encourages me to upload more,and if you freeloaders want to read more of this story,you'll encourage me to do so,and you can encourage me by reviewing.  
**Disclaimer:**unfortunately,I do not own Pirates of the Carribean 1-3(second one comes out july 7th),and I do now own the characters.i have never met any of the actors,and I do not have johnny depp chained up in my non-existent basement and I do not keep him there as my own personal love slave.damn.  
**Copyrights:**I can't keep asking you to go back to chapter 10,so I'll just post it again.  
**"Pirate Switch" story and characters(except jack,will,elizabeth,norrington,barbossa,and the pirates)©My Life Craves Pirates 2005-2006.thank you.**

**Chapter 14:jailbound…again**

"WHAT?" Leah yelled. "We can't go to jail again! We just got out!"

"You BROKE out," Norrington corrected. "Which is precisely why you're going back." He had more soldiers with him than last time. All of them armed with a hefty supply of guns and swords. Norrington had his own sword drawn.

"We broke out to save Jack and Will, you numskull!" Kennie spat. "You can't kill them!"

"Oh?" Norrington said, somewhat amused. "And why not?"

"They still need to get us back to OUR world! We can't figure it out all by our lonesly selves!"

"Right," Norrington said. "Your world."

"You know Kennie," Steffie said. "You're starting to sound a lot like Jack. 'Lonsely selves'?"

"Are you _sure_ you're not in love with him?" Leah asked, grinning.

"Quite!" Kennie said. "He's 29 years older than I am!"

"…So?" I said.

"Just shut up and let's go," Kennie groaned. We walked off of the deck and out of the harbor, following the soldiers back to the Port Royal jail.

"Jack?" Kennie said, running to catch up with him.

"Yeh?"

"I thought you were supposed to keep guard. You said you'd watch for Norrington and his men."

"I'm gonna be totally honest, luv," Jack said. "I wasn't payin' attention. I was lookin' at the pretty ships." Kennie sighed.

"I knew the harbor was a bad place to hide," Will said.

"Oh?" Kennie said. "What about you?"

"Nodded off," Jack said for him. Will scowled.

"Jerks," Kennie said under her breath.

-

We arrived back in prison. Norrington decided on two to a cell. He didn't want to take any chances. So it was Kennie and Jack, Leah and Will, me and Steffie. The cell I shared with Steffie was next to Leah and Will's. Jack and Kennie's was next to Leah and Will's too.

"Aww…why did YOU get Will?" Steffie said to Leah.

"I'm special," she said, beaming.

"What, you don't like me?" I said with mock-distress.

"Aww…I'm sorry Monnie," Steffie said. She crawled back over to me and gave me a hug.

"How are you two holding up?" Will said.

"We're doing all right," Kennie answered. She and Jack were leaning against the bars closest to Will and Leah. Steffie and I did the same thing.

"…Okay…" Kennie said, cuddling up next to Jack. "So what do we do now?" Jack glanced down awkwardly at the form snuggled closely against his chest. He smiled a bit.

"Dunno," he said. "…We _could_ break out again."

"Oh not again," I said. "They'll hang us for sure if we do."

"So what now?" Jack said. "Just let them hang me an' Will?"

"No!"

"Exactly!" Jack said. "We need to break out! NOW!"

"How?" I asked.

"How did you do it last time?" Will asked.

"Kennie ripped the bar out of the window."

"Doesn't do much now, does it?" Jack said. "They've gone and put steel plates over the windows."

"Is that dog still here?" Leah asked hopefully.

"Don't know," Jack said. "I just want to get back to my ship."

"The Black Pearl?" Kennie said.

"Yeah."

"Well all right!" she said excitedly. "Let's bust the hell out of here and get back to that pretty boat!"

"Uh…there's a catch," Jack said.

"Who cares about that? Where is it?"

"…Barbossa has it," Jack said. "That's the catch." Kennie gaped, but said nothing.

"But…I…I thought he was dead!" she said. "I thought you killed him! If Mr. Brown's dead, then this must be after you killed Barbossa! So—,"

"Kennie, luv," Jack said, cutting her off, "nothing in life goes accordingly to how you want it to. Life is different from that movie you saw. MUCH different."

"…Well _this_ bites my ass," Kennie said, sulkily.

"So how do we get out of here?" Steffie asked. Jack and Will shrugged in reply.

"We COULD wait until the soldiers come for Jack and Will, then ambush them..." Kennie suggested.

"They have guns," Leah reminded her.

"So?" Just say we're going to give them a good-bye hug and then take them out."

"…What about weapons?" Jack said. "They're over there." He pointed to the desk across the room where Jack's effects were.

"…I still have my dagger!" Kennie said. "They never frisked me!" She pulled it out.

"Only one?" Steffie asked.

"Well, Jack SHOULD have one hidden away somewhere. Like a boot or something."

"Actually, I do," Jack said. He reached down and pulled a small dagger out from the inside of one of his boots. He passed it to Leah.

"Sooo…" I said. "Now we wait."

"Let's run through our plan one more time," Jack said. "So. The guards come and let me and Will out. Kennie and Leah come after us to give us a last good-bye hug. They use the knives to cut our binds and me and the whelp take out the guards, and we run to the docks, find a ship, and go."

"To where?" I asked. Jack thought for a moment.

"Tortuga?" he asked hopefully. We sighed.

"If we must," Kennie said. Jack hugged her closer to him. Kennie smiled drunkly, as if going to a city literally made of alcohol was worth it, as long as she was able to cuddle Jack.

-

About an hour or so later, the guards came. We got ready. Kennie and Leah were armed while Steffie and I watched from the sidelines. I spotted the keys on the opposite wall.

"Will," I whispered. "On the wall." He nodded.

"I see them," he said. The guards opened Jack's and Will's cells, took them out and tied their hands behind them.

"No funny stuff, Sparrow," Norrington said. "I don't want the children part of your probable escape, or I can guarantee you that we'll be hanging them too." I looked over at Kennie and she glared at Norrington, and the look in her eyes said "I don't care."

The soldiers led Jack and Will out of the cells. Our plan sprang into action.

"Wait!" Kennie said, tucking her dagger under her sleeve. "We've had a fun run with Jack and Will, so, before you go all crazy on their asses and kill them, can we give them a last good-bye hug?" The soldiers laughed a little, and Kennie clenched her fingers.

"Calm down," Leah said, quietly.

"Well, I guess I can't see the harm," Norrington said. "Come along girls. Make it quick." Kennie and Leah walked out of the cells, jumping a little when a couple of the soldiers cocked their guns at them. Leah became a little uneasy, but the two of them wrapped their arms around Jack and Will, turning so that Norrington couldn't see their hands.

"Um…uh…g'bye Jack," Kennie said as she worked the knife on Jack's binds. "I'm really gonna miss you."

"Likewise, luv. I'm sorry I couldn't help yeh get back to yer world thingie," Jack said, and very quietly added, "…you almost done?"

"Almost," Kennie replied.

"Aww…I luv you Will!" Leah said, quickly working her knife.

"I'll miss you Leah," Will said.

"…Time's up," Norrington said. "Time to go Sparrow, Turner." Just in time. Jack and Will snapped their binds loose. They immediately used their AWESOME MANLY MIGHT to punch out the guards and Norrington. Kennie dropped the dagger and ran to the wall. She grabbed the keys and opened the cell door that held me and Steffie. Once we were free, we grabbed a couple of guns and swords (Jack, his own personal effects) and ran for the harbor…again.

So far, everything had worked out perfectly. I didn't know if we were going to make it to the harbor, but if we were caught, the guards would probably shoot and kill us on the spot. ALL of us.

We reached the harbor and Jack picked out a ship. I was surprised to see that the Interceptor was still there. But I remembered what Jack had said, and it seemed only reasonable.

So we boarded the Interceptor quickly. It took us a while to get ready to set sail. The four of us helped out a little and at LONG last…we were setting sail. For Tortuga.

End Chapter 14

yay chapter 14 of 30 something is done!I'm not sure how long it's going to be yet.probably 30 to 32 chapters.you WILL review all of them,right?yes?good.i love you guys.


	15. Tortuga ho!

thank you all so much for the reviews you guys have been dishing out to me.as long as this goes on,I'll have well over one hundred reviews.and that's exactly my goal.so help me out won't you?  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own pirates of the carribean 1-3 and I do not own any of the characters.i have never savvied with gore verbinski (I'm sure he's a very awesome man) and I have never met with any of the actors (I'm sure johnny depp is sexier than he looks).as much as I'd like to,I do not have johhny depp chained up in my non-existent basement and he is not my personal love slave.damn.  
**Copyrights:**I do however own this story.so stealing is a big time no-no.please see either chapter 10 or 14 for copyrights.  
**Reminder:**this is the last chapter in Monique's point of view.so from chapter 16-20,it will be in Stephanie's point of view.so keep that in mind.  
**Warnings:**not really a warning.oh well.from here on out,the story DOES get pretty angsty.it loses it humorous touch and starts getting darker and more romantic.for a list of pairings,visit my bio.

**Chapter 15:tortuga ho!**

Steffie, Kennie, Leah, and I went down to the lower decks after about five minutes after we left Port Royal harbor. Jack had found a deck of cards for us to play with. Kennie wanted to play poker with all the money Jack had stolen. The rest of us declined, and we all decided on playing Crazy Eights.

After about twenty minutes, Kennie interrupted our game.

"I'm sorry, but I need to take care of something…over the side of the ship," she said. She laid down her cards and hastily left for the stairs.

"What's up with her?" Leah asked.

"Seasick I think," I said, picking up a card.

"Poor kid," Jack said from the corner.

"AAAAAAAHHH JACK YOU SAID YOU WERE ON DECK STEERING THE SHIP!" Leah screamed. Steffie and I jumped.

"Oh, did I ?" Jack said, with an innocent smile.

"God Jack!" Leah said, thumping her chest. "You make me feel like you're stalking us, you pervert!" Jack seemed slightly taken aback.

"What?" he said in disbelief. "WHAT?"

"What Leah is trying to say," Kennie said, walking down the stairs, holding her stomach, "is that she expected you to be on deck steering the ship and making sure we don't die. But you're not, and instead you're down here. Instead of giving us the privilege of privacy and doing whatever the hell we want, you're here without our knowing and watching us like a sexual predator, stalking us and watching us like…a pervert." Jack blinked.

"Yeah, well," he said. "The whelp is steering the ship. I trust him enough to put the Interceptor in his hands."

"Then you should trust us enough to leave us alone," Kennie said, sitting down and picking up her cards. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. I looked from Kennie to Jack questioningly, but said nothing.

"Need something, Jack?" Kennie asked, smiling.

"…No," Jack said, and left. Leah and Steffie glanced at Kennie. She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I think you may have gotten Jack to hate you," Steffie said.

"Meh," Kennie said, putting down a card. "I'll just wing it."

"Does winging it usually help you anything?" I asked.

"Not really." She put down another card. Steffie and Leah shrugged it off and we continued playing our game. When we finished with Crazy Eights, Kennie taught us how to play Gin Rummy, apparently her favorite card game.

"I first learned how to play Gin Rummy on a plane trip to Thailand," she said. "My sister taught me. I totally schooled her." (AN:that's a true story.on my last vacation to thailand,my sister pulled out a deck of cards and said "hey.i'm bored.so I'm gonna teach you how to play gin."it's a really fun game.)

We played a few rounds of Gin Rummy before we decided to visit Jack and Will on deck. We found Jack steering the help of the Interceptor and Will was up in the Crow's Nest.

"Jack," Leah said. "Do you hate Kennie?" Jack stared at her blankly. "Because if you do…" She raised a fist with mock-anger.

"What Leah is still trying to say," Steffie said, grabbing Leah's fist and lowering it, "is that Kennie elaborated for Leah, but she may have put you on the spot. You seemed upset when you left, so we think you may have something against Kennie." Jack stared at us blankly.

"I don't hate the Kennie girl," he said. "She's not the one who said I was a pervert." He glared at Leah.

"What?" Leah said, innocently. "That's what it seemed like." She smiled. Jack huffed at her and turned back to the helm.

"How much longer until we reach Tortuga?" I asked as Kennie ran to the side of the ship again. "I don't think Kennie's stomach can handle much more." We watched Kennie run to the side of the ship and lean over.

"Eww…" Steffie said. "How much longer, Jack?"

"I don't know," he said, thoughtfully, looking at his compass again. "Not much. I don't think so anyway."

"_Good_," Kennie said, walking back to us, again holding her stomach. "Sooner I get off this ship, the better the chance I'll have of recovery."

"You make it sound like you're going to die," I said.

"I feel like it."

-

Around twenty to thirty minutes later, we spotted land. The sky was darkening, and as was the city. It was dimly lit by fires and streetlights. It smelled of dirt, alcohol, and blood. Kennie took another trip to the side of the ship.

We got off of the Interceptor, and promptly Kennie began to feel better. Jack tied the ship to the dock, avoiding having to pay the fee. In other words, he punched out the dock keeper. It didn't matter. He was drunk anyway. The rest of us sighed and followed Jack into the grounds of Tortuga. As we walked, the stench of blood and alcohol became stronger, and most of us gagged. Jack and Will seemed unaffected as they openly headed for a bar. Of which, there was a lot of.

"We can't drink!" Leah yelled. "We're underage!"

"There are whores and drunks everywhere," Kennie said. "I don't like it here, Jack." Jack didn't exactly seem to mind the drunks as he continued to eye the whores.

"They're showing off more than half of their breasts!" Steffie said. "It's disgusting and discriminating to women!"

"That's how they attract customers, luv," Jack said. He walked off, half towards the bar, and half towards the women. Eventually, one walked over to him.

"Hey there, sailor," the young woman said, stroking Jack's arm. "Lookin' for a good time?" Jack grinned.

"You bettcha," he said. The four of us made "eww" and "awwh!" noises. In disgust, of course.

"Jack," Kennie said, dragging Jack away from the woman. "Please stay focused." He reluctantly pulled himself away from the woman.

"Fine," he said. "But when we have free time to do whatever, I get double time with her."

"Why would you want her anyway?" I asked.

"Yeah, there are plenty of them back where we come from," Leah said. "It's called Las Vegas." (AN:people who live in the general area of Nevada,United States, know what I'm talking about.)

"…Really?" Jack said, scratching his goatee.

"Drop it, Jack," Will said. He pulled him to a bar and we followed.

"Why are we going to a bar?" I asked.

"I need a drink," Jack and Will said in unison. The rest of us sighed and followed.

"What'll yeh have?" the bartender asked.

"Two rums," Jack answered.

"What about yer girls?"

"…Water." The bartender served us, Jack promptly began to drain his rum, and Kennie sampled the water we were served.

"It still tastes like alcohol," she said, putting down the mug. The rest of us tried our waters. The bitter taste of rum met my tongue, and I spat it back into the mug.

"Jack," Leah said, tugging on his arm, "we need REAL water. This tastes like rum."

"No kiddin'," Jack said. "This is a bar."

"Jack," Kennie said, "we're gonna die if we deep getting spiked water. We need something fresh. Something we can actually drink without gagging on." The three of us nodded in agreement.

"There's water on the ship," Jack said. "Go with Will."

"Jack…" I said.

"All right, all right," he said. He swigged down the rest of his rum, put down the mug, and headed for the exit. We followed.

We reached the ship and Jack went to get the water. He found a cup and we all drank a little.

"So why are we here anyway?" Kennie asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"For one thing," Jack said, closing up the water barrel, "to get away from Port Royal."

"…Anything else?"

"Not really. Barbossa has my ship and I want it back," Jack said. "So I kind of need a crew."

"Can't you put that off for a while?" I asked. "You promised you'd get us back to our world."

"Yeah," Jack said. "I guess I can." He sighed.

"Where were you when you were sucked into our world, anyway?"

"Hm…" Jack said, pondering. "Port Royal."

"Great," Kennie said. "The one place we need to go, we can't, because every guard there wants to kill us."

"We can't go back there, we just escaped!" Leah said.

"Exactly!" Jack said. "I was running away from the soldiers and I bumped into Will. Next thing, we fell into the harbor and were sucked through the water. Then we found ourselves in a small cramped room, and that's how we got into your world." He took a breath.

"But we can't go back to Port Royal until things settle down," Will said. "We need to find a place to sleep." Night was quickly approaching and Tortuga became cold. Jack responded.

"I'll see if I can get us a room in a bar somewhere," he said.

"It's going to look like we're going to do something other than sleep!" Kennie said, disgusted. Jack winked at her.

"We'll be fine," he said, walking into a nearby bar. "If it makes you feel any better, Will and I will take a separate room. Wait here."

A while later, Jack appeared at the door and motioned towards us, telling us that he had gotten a room. We followed him into the bar and up a set of stairs. We walked down a hallway and into a room. It was dusty and dark. Jack and Will said their good-nights before leaving and heading into the room next to us. The bed was large, so we all lay vertically on it so that we would all fit.

A long while later, everyone else was asleep, and I was still awake. I heard the door open. I expected it to be Jack, so I ignored it. But someone, more than one person walked into the room and I looked up. Three dark figures crept into the room and I propped myself up. Two of the people pulled out knives. I opened my mouth to scream, but one of them hurried over to me and slapped his filthy hand over my mouth.

"Stay where yeh are, missy," came Barbossa's voice. "Don't make a sound." The two other pirates bound and gagged us, startling the others out of sleep, all the while telling us to be quiet or they would stab us.

When they were done, they carried us off in burlap sacks, and out into the night.

End Chapter 15

ooh suspense.barbossa's KIDNAPPING us.ooer.  
it's not like he's gonna kill us or anything.we're just to know what I'm getting at?then read on.and remember,reviews encourage me to upload.so review why don't you?


	16. Kidnapped

I'm totally loving the reviews.they're awesome,as are you guys…or at least the ones who review.my hit counter is up the wall,but my reviews are kind of lagging behind.i ask again that you please review.if you'd like to read more,send me some encouragement,won't you?  
**Disclaimer:**unfortunately,Pirates of the Carribean 1-3 does not belong to me.though it should.i'm such a fanatic.i do not own the characters,the theme park ride,rights to sell merchandise,nor have I ever met any of the actors.as much as I'd love to,I do not have johnny depp chained up in my non-existent basement and nor do I use him as my own personal love slave.damn.  
**Copyrights:**however,I do own this story,and the characters.more accurately,my friends own themselves.in case you forgot,the characters in the story are based off of my friends.i do occasionally throw in some true life facts just for the hell of it.please see chapters 10 or 14 for copyrights.  
**Point of View:**chapter 15 marked the end of Monique's point of view.from here (chapter 16) to chapter 20,the story will be in Stephanie's point of view.  
**Warnings:**from here on out,the story loses it humorous touch and does start to get very dark and profane.cue the T rating.i do not feel that it needs to be upped to M,because even though romance _does_ ensue,none of us partake in unnecessary sex.

**Chapter 16:kidnapped**

I don't know how long I was in that sack, but I was incredibly uncomfortable. They had gagged me and had tied my hands and feet. I was worried for the sake of my friends and I hoped that they were all right.

What about Jack and Will? How much longer would it be before they discovered that Barbossa and his men had kidnapped us? Would they know it was Barbossa? What would they do?

"MMPH!" I yelled through my gag. I kicked out blindly.

"Ouch!" a voice said. "Keep it still in there, missy, or you won't live to see the Pearl." I laid as still as I could.

A few minutes later, we stopped, and we must have arrived at the harbor. We would probably take a small rowboat to the Pearl. And despite all of the darkness in Tortuga, you think someone would have noticed the pirates romping through the city. Then again, they were all drunk.

"Take down the Interceptor," Barbossa said, and walked off. "And let the girls have some air." The top of the sack opened, and the darkness met my eyes. It was slightly lighter than the inside of the bag, but I preferred being in the bag. At least I wouldn't have to look at the pirates.

I saw Kennie, Monnie, and Leah being taken out of the bags that held them. Leah looked extremely worried and terrified, Monnie looked slightly worried, and Kennie looked like she was about to rip someone's head off.

A couple of pirates got into a boat and rowed off to the Interceptor. Some others, including Barbossa, got into another boat with us in them, and headed for the Black Pearl.

We arrived at the Pearl, Jack's old ship. They unbound and ungagged us, only to be tied to the mast in the middle of the ship (AN:I'm not sure what if the big wooden thingie in the middle is called the mast or not,so correct me if I'm wrong).

"Why?" I asked. Barbossa looked at me and calmly made his way towards me.

"Why?" he repeated. "It's just a matter of getting what I want…Jack."

"Eww…" Leah said. Barbossa clutched his head.

"What he means is…" Kennie said, "he's holding us hostage so he can lure Jack here and kill him."

"Oh," Leah said.

"She's right," Barbossa said, motioning towards Kennie. "She seems like she's actually got some brain on her." Leah casted (AN:is that a word?) a dirty look at Barbossa. He ignored it and walked to the side of the ship and stared off at the Interceptor. The boat the pirates rode off in was there, floating beside the ship, but the pirates weren't in the boat.

"What are they doing to the Interceptor?" Monnie asked.

"I dunno," I said. Barbossa walked over to Kennie and shoved a dagger under her throat.

"NO! KENNIE!" Leah screamed.

"Would ye like to give it a try?" he said, grinning. (AN:what's with the dagger?) The rest of us continued to give protesting cries. Kennie said, "I'll try."

Barbossa nodded approvingly.

"_Captain_ Barbossa," Kennie said, bitterly, "likely sent some pirates over to the Interceptor. Possibly to disable it or blow it up so Jack can't get to us."

"Yeh _have_ got brains," Barbossa said, putting the knife away.

Then the Interceptor exploded.

"Okay so it exploded," Kennie said.

"Say goodbye to Tortuga, ladies," said Barbossa, "because I doubt you'll ever see it again."

**-x-**

Jack and Will were startled out of sleep. Something had exploded. Jack went to check on us, while Will went to the window to see what had cause them to awake. Will looked out of the window. Everything was illuminated by a mushroom cloud of and explosion. Will looked in the harbor for the Interceptor, but it wasn't there.

"Jack!"

"Will!"

"The Interceptor's been blown up!"

"The girls are gone!" Jack appeared in the doorway and there was an awkward silence.

"_WHAT?_" Jack and Will yelled in unison.

"WE HAVE NO SHIP?" Jack yelled.

"THE GIRLS ARE _GONE_?" Will shouted.

"The girls have been kidnapped and we can't save them because WE HAVE NO BLOODY SHIP!" Jack screamed in distress and anger, which was promptly followed by rather loud swearing.

"It must have been Barbossa!" Will said. "He has the fastest ship ever, the second fastest is now gone, and we have no boat. How are we going to save them?"

"Steal a ship," Jack said. He ran from the room and Will followed. He saw him run out of the bar and across the street. Will did what he could to catch up. They both ran to the harbor and searched for a ship.

"Over here!" Jack said. Will ran over to Jack who was standing beside a ship. "Get on!"

It took them some time to take off, but eventually they were on their way.

**-x-**

"This…_bites_," Kennie said, shifting uncomfortably against her binds. "We're being kidnapped and Jack and Will have no way to save us."

"I don't like being kidnapped," Leah said.

"I'm sure none of us do, Leah," Monnie said.

"It's okay, I'm sure we'll get out of this," I said, confidently. The others looked at me and smiled hopefully.

"Somehow," Kennie added. "We have to. Barbossa made it sound like he's going to kill us even if Jack DOES come for us."

"NOOOO!" Leah screamed. "BARBOSSA YOU CAN'T KILL US WE STILL HAVE FAMILIES!" Barbossa glanced at us.

"Whatever gave ye the impression that I wanted to kill yeh?" he asked.

"When you said 'Say goodbye to Tortuga, I doubt you'll ever see it again' it sounded a lot like 'Hey guess what I'm gonna kill ya,'" said Kennie.

"So?" Barbossa said. "I said I _doubt_. I didn't guarantee it."

"Oh that makes everything a whole lot better, doesn't it?" Leah said. I groaned.

"Let's just hope that Jack and Will get to us soon."

**-x-**

"Where do you think Barbossa could have taken them?" Will asked. Jack glanced at him.

"I have no idea," Jack said. "There's no sign of them. They might have gone to _Isla de Murta_." (AN:for those of you unknowing,isla de murta is barbossa's hideout cave.)

"Why?"

"How the hell should I know." Jack seemed irritated, so Will stopped talking. "We'll just swing by and check. In case they _are_ there. Savvy?" Will's face brightened slightly.

"Savvy."

**-x-**

After the Interceptor had exploded and after Barbossa taunted us for a while, he told a couple of pirates to take us below deck to the brig. There were two of us per cell. Me with Kennie, and Leah with Monnie. Apparently, Barbossa didn't want us teaming up on his crew. He thought it was risky, but I didn't think that four teenage girls could pose much of a threat to a bunch of heavily armed pirates.

"Do you think Barbossa feels threatened by Kennie?" I said. Kennie gave me an offensive look.

"I don't see why he should," she said. "All I did was give him a Death Glare. That doesn't exactly qualify as threatening. Not to me, anyway."

"Not to be mean or anything," Leah said, "but you're kinda creepy. You give everyone a Death Glare and try to rip their faces off if they touch you. It's almost like your favorite thing to do is tell people you'll rip their eyeballs out with a spoon."

"So?" Kennie said. "I'm not actually capable of ripping faces off. I'm not even capable of ripping eyeballs out. I know how to, but I've never actually done it. I just tell people that so they'll become afraid of me, and if they're afraid of me, then they'll stay away from me."

"Maybe the eye gouging thing will come in handy," Monnie said, grinning.

"Ha ha," Kennie said. "Believe it or not, the idea of me killing someone makes me queasy. I can picture it in my head, but it just nauseates me to see myself doing that."

"Really?" Leah said. Kennie nodded.

"Well that's a surprise," I said. I stared across my cell at Kennie. She was kind of staring at the ceiling. I looked over at Leah and Monnie in the cell across from us. They looked pretty happy, playing their game of Slide, even though they knew that Barbossa could kill us at any given moment.

"You seem pretty confident, Leah," Kennie said, still looking at the ceiling. "You're not scared for your life at all?"

"Not really," Leah said. "I feel pretty confident that Jack and Will are going to save us."

"You're too dependent on them," Kennie said. "What if they don't come? What are you going to do then?" Leah stopped playing with Monnie and gave it some thought.

"I don't know," she said. She and Monnie went back to playing their game of slide. I glanced at Kennie. It was really boring not being able to do anything. Barbossa sure knows how to treat a girl to a good time.

"Hey, Kennie?" I said. "Do you know how to play Slide?" She blinked at me, then sat us and held her hands up.

"Yeah," she said. I crawled over to her and we started playing.

"Do you think that Jack and Will will be here soon?" I asked. Kennie didn't say anything right away.

"I don't know," she said. "It may be a while, but I'm counting on them."

"Me too."

End Chapter 16

yay chappie 16 is done!  
**Exclusive chapter preview:**the next chapter starts off with the four of us still worrying about Jack and Will,as we arrive as Isla de Murta.jack and will are in hot pursuit of us,and do reach the cave within the chapter.read on to find out more.and don't forget to REVIEW.


	17. Persuit

**NOTICE:**found my notes for "Twenty Years Later".i'll be taking that off of hiatus soon.  
**NOTICE II:**ideas for the Pirate Switch sequel HAVE been planned out but it has not been written yet.i still don't know where PS is going to end.just look for a story called "There And Back Again".  
**NOTICE III:**i posted a new story."Unexpected Affection" came to life on july 10th.so far,52 hits,1 review.i know you guys like Sparrington(norrintonxjack)so go read it and PLEASE review it.  
oh giggity.i have 80 reviews and 2000+ hits.i'd still appreciate it if everyone who read the story reviewed it too,hint hint.just press the little blue button at the bottom left-hand side of the screen.the review doesn't have to be long and elaborate.you can just say something like "um…good story." or "BITCH I love it!".i can take it.thanks to those who DID review.  
**Warnings:**not much of a warning.just a fore-warning.the next chapter is the one with all the blood and attempted murder.i'm not saying who tries to kill who.you just have to wait 'till the next chapter.anxious?you can encourage me to upload faster.how?REVIEW.  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own "Pirates of the Carribean 1:the curse of the black pearl", "Pirates of the Carribean 2:dead man's chest",or "Pirates of the Carribean 3:at world's end."I wish I did.if I owned the characters,I'd be too busy with Jack to even post this.  
**Copyrights:**I DO however own this story.please see either chapters 10 or 14 for copyrights.

**Chapter 17:persuit **

Kennie and I managed to get all the way up to twenty in our game of Slide before she messed up. I wasn't mad at her. I tried to look on the bright side of the situation. We're being kidnapped, but at least I'm with my friends.

"I'm so bored!" Leah cried. She had long ago stopped her game of Slide with Monnie.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Leah," Kennie said, lying down on her side. "What would you like me to do about it?"

"I dunno," Leah whined. "Entertain me!"

"In what way?" Kennie shot back, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I dunno," Leah said again. "You're the smart one!"

"Who's the one here with the 4.0 average?"

"…I dunno…"

"You, Leah," I said. (AN:true stuff.as unreal as it seems,my friend "leah" DID actually have a 4.0 GPA in the 7th grade.)

"Last year!"

"But you still had a 4.0."

"…Yeah…"

"So entertain yourself, already," Kennie said. "So we don't have to." Leah moaned.

"You're so mean!" she cried. Kennie shrugged it off. There was a brief silence before Monnie yawned.

"I'm sleepy," she said. "I'm going to take a nap." She lay down. Kennie followed suit.

"You guys sleep too much," I said. "Especially you Kennie."

"Mrmph," she replied and rolled over. I sighed and leaned against the wall of the ship.

"Can I reach you, Steffie?" Leah asked. Curious, she crawled to the wall of the cell. I followed suit and reached out to touch her outstretched hand. We laughed as we missed several times, and eventually, I touched her hand with mine. It was silly, but at least we were happy and laughing.

**-x-**

Jack and Will sailed across the large mass of blue that was the ocean in search of us. (AN:my guess would be…atlantic ocean?) They had long ago decided to try to locate us at Isla de Murta.

"Do you think Barbossa would actually kill them?" Will asked, just for the sake of breaking the silence. Jack just seemed so tense, it was starting to get creepy.

"Knowing him," Jack said, "he'll kill anyone and anything. So yeah, he'll probably kill them." Will seemed taken aback.

"He's mad," Will said, shaking his head.

"It's a messed up world out there," Jack said, staring straight ahead.

"We can't let him kill the girls!" Will said, determined. "Isn't there any way we can make the ship go faster?" Jack thought for a moment.

"Spare items," he said. "Throw stuff overboard. Anything we don't need. But keep things like food and water. I'm not sure how long we'll be on this pursuit." Will headed for the lower decks. "Will, I'm going to put you to work." Will stopped.

"What is it?"

"While you're down at the lower decks, visit the ammunition room and see if you can find anything for the guns**(1)**. I have a feeling we're going to need them." Will bit his lip and headed off.

**-x-**

Leah and I were now telling jokes while Kennie and Monnie peacefully napped. The ship rocked violently all of the sudden, startling Monnie and Kennie out of sleep. Monnie awoke with a little gasp, while Kennie awoke screaming about clowns and pears. (AN:if you've seen "Killer Klowns from Outer Space", you know what I'm talking about.)

"What the hell was that?" I asked. Kennie clambered to a small hole in the wall of the ship and looked out.

"They've lowered the anchor," she said.

"Do you know why?" Leah asked from the other side.

"Do I _look_ like a psychic to you?" Kennie snapped. She looked out again. "We _did_ stop in front of a big rock thing."

"Rock thing?" Monnie said.

"Isla de Murta," Kennie said. "Barbossa's hideout." I gasped.

"He's going to kill us!" I screamed. Kennie put her hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"Calm down, we don't know that yet," she said. "Everything's going to be okay."

"I hope so," Leah said.

**-x-**

"Guns loaded?" Jack asked. Will checked both of his pistols.

"Yep," he said. Jack checked his pistols as well.

"Loaded," he said. Jack donned two pistols, a sword, and two daggers (two more hidden away in his boots). Will carried two pistols, a sword, and one dagger.

"Are we gaining?" he asked.

"I'd say so," Jack replied. "It sure feels like it." After something like five or ten minutes of awkward silence, Jack spotted something over the horizon.

"There it is," he said. "We're almost there."

**-x-**

We waited in fear and anxiety as footsteps became audible. The door burst open, and Leah jumped. Barbossa walked in with several pirates at his command. Four of them were holding hand irons. Two were holding a set of keys. They opened the cell doors and chained our hands with the irons and led us up to the upper deck. Leah started protesting.

"I just want to clear one thing up," she said. "Barbossa, are you going to kill us?" Barbossa gave her an awkward stare.

"I might. Like I said...no guarantees," he said and walked off to the rowboats. Leah whimpered.

"He didn't say yes," Kennie said. "Calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" Leah screamed. " We're in the risk of being _killed_! I WANT TO LIVE OUT MY LIFE!"

"Calm down!" Kennie yelled.

"You're not the only one who still wants to live," I said.

"Okay, so?" Kennie said to Barbossa. "How do we meet our doom?" He blinked.

"Yer a very negative girl, missy," he said.

"Don't call me 'missy', that's disgusting!" she shot back. I pulled her back and told her to calm down. She did.

"Well then, how does 'my dear' work for yeh," Barbossa said.

"That's even more disgusting!" Kennie said. "I'd rather you call me 'missy.'" He sighed.

"You're not meeting doom," he said. "I didn't say right out that I was going to kill yeh. I merely suggested that I might."

"Real comforting," Kennie growled.

"I think he's got a point when he said you're a very negative girl," Leah said.

"Shut up, Leah," Kennie muttered.

"Enough bickering, ladies," Barbossa said. "Off you go." He and the pirates led us off of the ship and onto the rowboats and started paddling us to the shore of Isla de Murta. Leah started whimpering. I managed to rub her on the back, which proved to be difficult, since our hands were still bound.

"Fate calls," said Kennie.

**-x-**

Jack bit his lip in anticipation as their ship drew ever closer to the cave.

"They've got to be there by now," he said. Will stood beside him, glaring at the cave. "We need to go faster. Which way is the wind blowing?"

"Northbound."

"Raise the sails," Jack said. Will ran off, and with much difficulty, he raised the sails. They moved faster towards the cave, and to us.

Within around twenty minutes, they reached the opening of the cave, and found Barbossa's ship, The Black Pearl, off in the distance. They had some rowing to do.

**-x-**

Leah's hyperventilating had increased by the time we reached the shore of the cave. I was so nervous, I thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest. Monnie was biting her lip. Kennie was digging her nails into her knees. We all feared the worst.

The boat bumped against the rocky shore and Barbossa climbed out, along with several other pirates. They dragged us out of the boats and told us to wait there. A few of them had guns drawn in case we tried to escape. Though I'm not sure where we'd run to…

They docked the boats (not sure what that term is called) and led us into the cave. It soon became dark and I could hardly see. I only kept moving because one of the pirates kept roughly pushing me forward. I nearly tripped several times. A loud thump told me that someone had tripped and fallen. A few grunts and quiet sobs told me it was Leah. She staggered back to her feet and ran to keep up with us.

We arrived in the heart of the came, and we were nearly blinded by all of the shiny gold coins and stolen treasure, of which there was a lot of.

"Ow…" I said. I buried my head in Kennie's shoulder.

"Oh Jebus, we're going to die," Leah said.

"Hey, Jebus is MY word," Kennie said. "And we're not going to die." (AN:did you know "sugar" upside-down looks like "jebus"?)

"I hope not," Monnie said. "I still want to see my boyfriend again."

"…_What_ boyfriend?" Kennie snapped.

"Um…"

"Why doesn't anyone _tell_ me these things!" Kennie fumed. "First Leah, and now you. ARRGH!"

"Enough of this," Barbossa said. "Tie them." They brought us up to the big platform thing up front and tied us to these random column things.

"Now, we wait for Sparrow."

"Enough waitin', mate," Jack said from the doorway. "I'm here."

End Chapter 17

**(1)**guns are cannons.on land,cannons are called "cannons".but as soon as they hit the deck of a ship,they're called "guns".i've uh…been catching up on my pirateology.  
woah nelly.about halfway through writing this,I had a coughing fit.my sister got me sick,so I've been battling it for the last few days.the coughing hysteric was so bad I had to stop to go make myself some cold remedy.recipie follows:  
**MLCP's cold remedy:**in your favorite mug(mine is blue and has two purple octopuses on it),microwave water for one minute.add a few spoonfuls of honey,and squeeze in some fresh lemon juice.serve.chug several mugfulls of that a day and you'll be fine.  
**Apocalyptic Infatuation's cold remedy:**chug yogurt and vitamin C pills like nothing else.  
On the way back from the kitchen,I spilt some of the watery lemony honey stuff on my foot.it was hot.  
Sympathize for me?tell me in a REVIEW.


	18. Faceoff

I'm so touched that my fans love me!two of my reviewers gave me a cookie (one came complete with a glass of milk),and the second one who gave me the cookie also gave me burn cream for when I spilt hot stuff on my foot.thank you all!  
And…one reviewer said she'd feed me to the sharks if I didn't upload soon.Oo…well,just remember:  
**dead author means no more updates  
**bear that in mind.  
**Yet another…disclaimer: **sadly,I still don't own Pirates 1-3,and sorry,it's CARIBBEAN not CARRIBEAN.i hope my reviewer who's been tagging me on that is happy now.  
**Warnings:** if you can't already tell,jack will be fighting barbossa in this chapter.and since it AU from the movie,blood and gore _will_ ensue.so if you're weak of mind,please skip this chapter.i don't want any flames for hurting…the person who gets hurt.i'm trying not to tell you who gets hurt.

**Chapter 18:faceoff**

"Jack! Will!" Leah yelled, her face brightening. "You found us!" Jack acknowledged our presences by nodding in our direction, but he did not smile or wave. He seemed fixed on taking Barbossa down. Barbossa laughed.

"Yeh never fail to amuse me Jack," he said. "How is it that wherever I go, you always seem to find me?" Jack scoffed.

"Because you keep taking what's mine," Jack replied. "First you take me treasure, and you take me crew, and you take me ship. And now you take my girls."

"That's us!" I said. Kennie and Monnie smiled, and Leah seemed to have brightened considerably.

"I'm just here to take back what's mine," Jack said. "You can keep my treasure, you can keep my crew. You can keep my ship! But I want my girls back." I could have sworn I saw little hearts floating around Kennie's head.

"Kennie," I said. "Kennie. You're spacing out again."

"Oh," she said, blushing. "Sorry."

"What," Barbossa said, unaware that we were talking, "Your whores or them?" He jabbed his finger over his shoulder towards us. I know from watching "Pirates of the Caribbean" that Jack frequently goes after prostitutes in Tortuga.

"My. Girls," Jack said sternly. Barbossa stepped towards Jack, unsheathing his sword.

"You want them?" he said. "Come and get them." Jack gritted his teeth and pulled out his two daggers. He threw them over Barbossa's head and towards us. Leah screamed. I gasped. The daggers dug themselves into the stone columns, cutting Kennie's and my binds. Without hesitating, we took the daggers and cut Monnie's and Leah's binds.

"Gosh that was creepy," Leah said. Jack glanced at us and smiled.

"Get out," he said. "Go with Will back to the ship and go." Barbossa didn't even try to stop us as we ran past him to meet Will at the entrance of the cave.

"I'll protect them, I promise," Will said. Jack nodded. Kennie stopped just short of the entrance and looked back and Jack, still glaring at Barbossa. I stopped.

"Kennie, come on!" Monnie said. Kennie stared at Jack with wide eyes.

"He wants us to leave," she whispered. "He's not coming back." Leah gasped.

"Jack, NO!" she cried. "You can't throw your life away just for us!"

"Yeah, we're not worth it!" Kennie yelled. I looked offended.

"Kennie, don't say that!" I said.

"I won't stand by and watch him get himself killed!" Kennie cried. Jack calmly glanced back at her.

"Yeh won't have to, luv," he said. "You'll be going back to Port Royal with Will. He'll help you get back home."

"No!" she cried. "I won't leave you!" She would have run towards him if Will hadn't caught her by the arm.

"Kendra," Jack said, unsheathing his sword. "Go back to the ship with Will and go back to Port Royal. If I make it out of this alive, I'll come back with the Pearl."

"But Jack—."

"GO!"

"Come on," Will said, pulling us back. "We have to go." Kennie didn't protest anymore. She went along with us as we ran out of the cave and towards the ship. As we fled, we could hear the echoing clang of metal on metal as Jack and Barbossa engaged in a straight one-on-one sword fight. A sickening rip was heard, followed by the barely audible sound of blood hitting the ground. I bit my lip and kept myself from screaming, and piled into the rowboat Jack and Will had arrived in. We all got into the rowboat and set off for the ship. I could see the Black Pearl looming off in the distance. Life stirred on the decks, as Barbossa's restless crew awaited his return.

We arrived at the ship and climbed on board. We raised the anchor and set off, deserting the rowboat. We set off about a half a mile before Kennie wandered to the side of the ship and watched the cave grow smaller and smaller until it was out of view.

"Kennie?" I said. "I have a question." She didn't turn to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"When you said you wouldn't leave Jack alone back in the cave…were you drunk or something?" I asked. She gave a laugh.

"No," she said. "I was just kind of out of it, I guess. I didn't want to leave him behind, after all we've been though…after he's gotten us this far. But I still wonder what it means."

"It means that KENNIE'S IN LOOOOVVEEE…" Leah sang. Kennie gripped the side of the ship hard before whirling around and facing Leah.

"Yes," she said. "But with someone else. Not Jack."

"So technically I can still make fun of you?"

"…Technically."

"KENNIE'S IN LOOOVVEE…who is he?"

"Dude, I'm not tellin' you if you're going to taunt me for it."

"Do I know him?"

"I SAID SHUT UP." Leah backed away.

"You're not alone," Will said suddenly. I jumped. I had forgotten he was there. "Kendra, I regret leaving him there too, but he didn't want to put us in danger. He cares about you four." He smiled and went back to steering the ship.

"Hey," he said. "Which one of you wants to direct the Crow's Nest?"

"Ooh! Me!" Monnie said. Monnie's like a little monkey. She can climb a rope in no time (AN:true fact.i remember in 7th grade PE watching her climb up a rope in like five seconds.it was crazy weird.).

She shimmied her way up the rope to the lookout and clambered into the little basket (AN:I'm not sure what that's called.basket,tower,whatever.). Kennie turned back to Will.

"Do you think Jack will be all right?" she asked. Will seemed touched. This was the first time she had asked him something or said something to him without glaring at him or muttering her words. She was actually being sincere.

"I don't know," Will said. "He should. He's a very strategic and outgoing man, so he should be okay."

"But Barbossa's a very formidable opponent," Kennie said. "In the movie, he got out fine. Maybe he _will_ be okay."

"But movies are different from reality," Will said. "Not everything you see in the movies happen in a movie-based world."

"I _know_," Kennie spat. "I'm not that stupid, stupid."

"Well, so much for Kennie being nice to Will," I sighed.

"Oh yeah, like you were expecting me to tolerate him?" Kennie huffed. "Ch. You wish."

**-x-**

Jack huddled near the wall in the shadows, supporting his bleeding arm. Barbossa had sliced him a long shallow but on his forearm. He was trying to dab up the blood with the end of his shirt.

"Jack," Barbossa said. "Are yeh givin' up yet? Where are yeh?" Jack movie silently to the left, where (if lucky), he'd have a clear view of Barbossa. He pulled a dagger out of his boot and leaned around the rock he was hiding behind. He peered around the side. Barbossa was walking on the other way.

He had also drawn a pistol.

Jack bit his lip and waited for Barbossa to turn his back to him. He did.

Jack leapt out from behind the rock. Half-aiming, half-hoping that luck was with him, he threw the dagger. He didn't wait to see where it went, and dove behind another large rock. He heard it hit something, but it wasn't Barbossa. Jack pulled out the other dagger from his boot and crawled to the side of the rock.

A gun sounded.

Blood flew.

**-x-**

The four of us were below deck, sleeping in Will's cabin. Kennie took the cot, me and Leah on the bed, and Monnie on a pile of blankets on the floor. We were sleeping contently, then the ship rocked violently. We were thrown to the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Kennie yelled.

"I don't know," I said. "Let's go find out." We ran to the deck where we found Will trying to maintain control of the ship.

"What's going on?" Leah asked.

"Someone's attacking," Will said. "Look behind us." We ran to the back of the ship and leaned over. A ship was visible in the near distance. A ship with black sails.

"The Pearl!" Kennie said.

"Looks like Barbossa gave his croonies orders to attack us," Will said. "And probably to kill us, too." Leah gave an angry sigh.

"NOT AGAIN!" she screamed.

"Boy," I said. "And I thought _Kennie_ held strong grudges."

"Hey I take that personally," she said. I smiled.

"We're not in the movie land, right?" Monnie said. "So they can die?" Will nodded.

"The treasure of Cortez does exist, but it's not cursed," he said. "Of course they stole it, but they're still mortal." He smiled. "We'll get them. So load the guns."

"Aww…"

"YEAH!" Kennie said. "Let's kick some moldy old pirate butt!" She ran to the lower decks and the rest of us followed.

"Wow," I said. "We actually have ammunition for the cannons! We don't have to use silverware!"

"Disadvantage," Kennie said. "They're heavy and will probably break our arms. Advantage, we may actually win."

"YAAAAYY!" Leah said.

"Let's kick butt!"

"Let's save Jack!" And we began to load the cannons. But as we did that, I could see doubt in Kennie's eyes.

**-x-**

Jack fell to the ground, blood spurting from the bullet wound on his right shoulder blade.

"Did I hurt you?" Barbossa said with mock worry. "I hope I didn't hurt you too bad, come out here and let me give it a look." Jack gritted his teeth and crawled to the other side of the cave. His right arm was paralyzed. He had no more daggers. He had two pistols, with six rounds each. He had to end this before Barbossa did.

"Kennie girl," he breathed. "I won't let you down. Tell the others that I'll be back. Stay strong." He hoped she had gotten his message.

He peered from his hiding place, and looked around. Barbossa was nowhere to be found.

"Well there yeh are." Jack whirled around, only to find that Barbossa was standing right behind him.

End Chapter 18

ooh suspense.  
I'm terribly sorry if I've offended any jack fans out there (believe me,I hurt myself just writing it),but I assure you,jack gets out of it okay…mostly.  
I WON'T SAY ANYMORE.  
You're just going to have to read the next couple of chapters before you know what the outcome is.  
hey.want me to upload faster?BOMBARD ME WITH REVIEWS!


	19. Faceoff Part II

I'm being pegged in the arm with brownies……does milk come with that?  
I've also been handed out a bunch of "encouragement" in the form of cookies.i've also been given a life-size cut-out of jack.THANK YOU SO MUCH.i've been humping it like there's no tomorrow.  
oh my gosh Cassie you actually reviewed all the chapters!I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!  
and other than cassie (my dear wonderful cassie),thanks SO MUCH to all of my reviewers!with your help,I managed to achieve my goal of 100+ reviews!THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!  
and never fear,jack WILL get out of it okay.i'm touched to see so many readers so involved in the story.  
**Disclaimer:**I still don't own "Pirates 1-3" sadly.i still haven't heard back from johnny depp so I probably won't get that role in POTC 3.damn.i don't own the characters,and I've never met any of the actors (sexy johnny depp, fat-head orlando bloom, drag queen kiera knightly,muppet man jack davenport,awesome geoffery rush).i don't own rights to sell merchandise,though I should,since I buy a lot of it.  
**Copyrights:**I DO however,own this story.so stealing is a big time no-no.please see either chapters 10 or 14 for copyrights.  
**Warnings:**as you've previously experienced,the story is starting to get pretty dark,as many of you have expressed to me with your concern for jack.rest assured,I would never do anything too bad to him.

**Chapter 19:faceoff part II**

"Well," Kennie said, "these cannonballs are as heavy as all deep-fried hell, but at least I'm getting a workout. I'd really like for my fatty triceps to stop moving."

"You're not fat," I said, encouragingly. "You're skinny. Nice and skinny."

"Can we PAY ATTENTION please?" Leah said, shoving a shot**(1)** into the gun**(2)**. "How do we light these?" We looked around and shrugged.

"Does someone have a lighter?" Leah asked.

"Would you like me to pull one out of my butt for you?" Kennie retorted. Leah shook her head and ran to find some matches.

"I'll get an update," I said. I ran up to the deck and went over to Will. "What's going on?"

"They're gaining on us," he replied. I need you girls to lighten the load. Get rid of anything we can spare."

"Water barrels too?"

"They'll probably catch us before we can use them." I bit my lip and began to throw things overboard.

"Hey!" Kennie yelled from below. "Stephanie, we need your help down here!"

"Will needs my help up _here_!" I yelled back. "I can't help you guys, but I sure could use YOUR help!"

"What are you doing that's so damn important?"

"I'm throwing stuff overboard so we can go faster!" Kennie thought for a moment.

"All right," she said. "Monnie, go help her out. Leah and I will keep loading guns. LEAH, DID YOU FIND THOSE MATCHES YET?"

"NOT YET!"

"KEEP AT IT!"

"FINE…YOU MEANIE."

"I'M COMING DOWN THERE!" Leah screamed and ran away, Kennie running after her.

**-x-**

Jack leapt to the side, and the pistol followed. Barbossa fired, and Jack took another bullet to the right shoulder. The previous bullet had paralyzed his arm, so even though he could not feel the pain, he knew it was there.

Jack retaliated. He pulled out one of his own pistols and fired it several times. He took cover behind a large pillar. Barbossa didn't fire back, which either meant that he was out of rounds or he had been hit. Jack peered around and saw that Barbossa had dropped his gun and was gripping his hand.

Jack checked the chimney of his gun and found it empty. He had used up all of his rounds. He had brought two pistols, and one was already used up. He had to use the last six rounds carefully.

**-x-**

The Pearl neared us faster and sooner than we had anticipated, and just like in the movie, we had to stand and fight. We all knew it.

"Girls," Will said. "Here. Take these." He shoved a pistol and a sword into each of our hands. I was shocked. What made him think I could swing a sword to save my life? Let alone shoot a gun!

"You're crazy!" I said.

"Do you all know how to use these?" Will asked, ignoring me.

"Um…" Kennie said. "I held them before at my school's Civil War reenactment, but I wasn't allowed to actually use them."

"Partial experience, good enough," Will said, apparently confused at the part about the Civil War. "The rest of you, just swing the sword and hope to hit, aim and fire the gun. With luck, you'll hit someone. With more luck, it'll be fatal. Just make sure it's not one of us."

"Real helpful," I muttered.

The Pearl came closer still. She was nearly upon us.

"Starboard anchor!" Will yelled. We ran off. "No! Starboard! That's port! **(3/4)**LEAH, I SAID STARBOARD! ON THE RIGHT SIDE!"

"Oh, heh heh," Leah said. We dropped the starboard anchor, and the ship drifted for a while before catching a hold on something and stopped with a horrible lurch. The four of us ran to the lower decks to get the cannons ready.

"Oh!" Will said. "Here!" He threw us a box of matches (AN:did they have matches in the 18th century?correct me if I'm wrong.)

"Thanks Will!" Leah said. We divided the matches between us quickly and we each monitored a cannon as the Pearl anchored beside us. Leering pirates jeered at us, waving their guns and swords.

"STAND BY!" Will shouted from the deck. We each lit a match. "FIRE!"

And all hell broke loose.

Holes were blown into both ships, wood splintered everywhere. Leah and I screamed.

"RELOAD!" Kennie shouted. We shoved more shots into the guns and hurriedly fired them. I got caught on the recoil and the cannon nearly rolled over my foot. We looked through the open holes and saw that the pirates were beginning to board.

"I NEED YOU UP HERE!" Will shouted, firing his guns rapidly. We rejoined Will on deck and fired at the boarding pirates.

"What the hell am I doing? I can't do this!" Leah cried. "I can't kill people!"

"Leah, you have to!" Will yelled. "I know this is hard for you, but these people will not practice restraint on you just because you're a little girl. It's a kill or be killed world."

"Or they could rape you..." Kennie said, shooting another round at the pirates.

"I've never hurt anyone ever!" Leah said. "It's not right! I can't do it!" Will bit his lip. He was being put in a very compromising position. Leah needed motivation, and she needed it now. The pirates grossly outnumbered us, and we needed her help. Will needed to motivate her by any means possible, and the only way he could think of amongst all of the commotion, he wasn't willing to do. But if it would get her to shoot the pirates, then he had no choice.

He grabbed Leah's head and kissed her.

It took Leah's mind a while to register what was going on, but when she realized that Will was kissing her, she nearly collapsed.

Leah was certainly motivated and she blankly started attacking the pirates with the rest of us, walking around like some brainwashed zombie.

"Aww, that was so sweet!" Monnie and I said.

"I...didn't need to see that," Kennie moaned.

"Hush up Kennie," Leah said, still a bit dazed. "It was WONDERFUL." Kennie shuddered and went back to attacking the pirates. She was out of pistol rounds, and was attempting to fend them off with her sword. The rest of us had few or no rounds left, and we were quickly losing.

"Oww!" I yelled. I had received a cut to my arm. Kennie grabbed my gun and fired at the person who had cut me. I didn't see if she had hit him or not, because I was fairly surprised at her sudden burst of violence, but she was saving my life, and I had to owe her that.

Within three minutes we were all out of bullets, and the majority of us did not know how to sword fight. The pirates decided that they had had enough fooling around with us, and they all pulled out guns and got around us in a circle. We promptly stopped attacking and waited as the big bald scary black guy with all those piercings approached us.

"Back on board," he said, pointing to the Pearl.

**-x-**

Jack cocked his gun and leapt out from behind his hiding place and was met with a barrage of bullets. He dove back behind his hiding spot.

"You're not getting away with that so easily," Barbossa said.

"I shoot yeh once and I have a death wish comin' fer me," Jack said. "You shoot me twice and I don't say a word. Who's the stronger man here, I wonder?" Once again, Jack leapt out from behind his hiding spot, fired two bullets, and dove behind another large rock, farther from Barbossa.

"Close," Barbossa said. "Your aim's becoming very _estimated_, Jack." Jack cocked his gun. He peered around the side of his hiding rock and a bullet whizzed past his head. He flinched. "That's not like you."

"I'm going to suggest a proposal, Barbossa," Jack said. "No guns. Straight sword fight."

Silence.

"Take it on like men?" came Barbossa's voice.

"Precisely!" Barbossa thought it over for a minute.

"All right," he said. "We'll have your straight sword fight. No guns. But, I want to hear you throw down your gun." At that point, Jack got an idea. He pulled out his used gun and threw it on the ground. It made a loud clack. His (partially) loaded gun, he shoved into his belt behind his jacket, out of view. He heard Barbossa throw down his own gun, and they both came into each other's view, both had sword in hand.

"Well," Jack said, "let's get this over with."

**-x-**

We were locked in the cells beneath the deck and we changed course.

"Hey! HEY!" Leah screamed. "_HEY!_ WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TAKING ME?"

"Just wait and see," Will said. He didn't look too happy.

"Kissing Leah must have made him pissy," Kennie said, noticing his discomfort.

"Hey!" Leah said. Monnie pulled out a stick of gum and popped it in her mouth.

"What if they're taking us to that island?" she said.

"The island Jack was marooned on?" I asked.

"The very one!" Monnie said. "Will already said that they probably came here to catch us and kill us, and what better way to kill us than on a dry barren desert island?"

"You make it sound so positive!" Kennie said.

"I'm just such a positive person that way," Monnie said. She blew a bubble with her gum. I popped it.

We spent the next thirty or so minutes in silence, playing hand games and worrying about Jack and _hoping_ with everything that he was all right.

"Jack's sure to be all right," Will said, seeing Kennie's discomfort. She scowled.

"You make it sound like I'm in love with him or something, you sicko," she said. "He's almost thirty years older than I am!"

"You _did_ say you're in love with someone," Leah said. "But you didn't say it wasn't Jack!"

"Yes, I did!" Kennie retorted. "You were just too busy taunting me to PAY ATTENTION!"

"So who do you love?"

"Not Jack."

"WHO?"

"IF YOU THINK THAT I'M ABOUT TO TELL YOU, YOU CAN GO JUMP OFF THE SHIP." Leah was silent.

I peered through the hole in the wall, which was considerably larger since the last time, and an island had come into view. It was barely on the horizon, but it was there. Monnie was right.

One of the pirates walked in holding a pair of keys.

"Hope you five can swim."

End Chapter 19

**(1) **recap:shots are cannonballs.  
**(2) **recap:guns are cannons.  
**(3) **I shouldn't have to explain this, but some of you out there might not know the difference.my sister doesn't. Starboard is right.  
**(4) **likewise. Port is left.  
so aside from that,jack WILL get out okay (a little beaten up,but you'll have to read on for details),and so do we.  
my school DID have a Civil War reenactment,and I DID get to hold a sword and a pistol.a lot heavier than I thought.i could really feel the powah.it felt sweet.  
Exclusive chapter preview: we're marooned on the island,leaving us to fend for ourselves,all the time,worrying about jack.will we get off the island in time to save jack?find out in CHAPTER 20!


	20. Desert Island

as much as I LOVE all of your wonderful reviews,I will not stand for the constant "why do you hate will he's so hot so much hotter than jack oh I love him will will will will!" reviews.you all know damn well that I don't like will turner/orlando bloom.he is NOT hotter than jack and never will be…at least in my eyes.so keep sending reviews,and flame me if you want,but no more "why do you hate will" reviews.thanks.  
**Point of View:**as of chapter 20,this shall be the last chapter in Stephanie's point of view.from chapter 21-25,the story will be in Leah's point of view.enjoy.  
**Warnings:**nothing you haven't heard before.more swearing,blood,violence,and the deserting of us on a desert island.hence the title.  
**Disclaimer:**I'm too lazy.read the other chapters for both the disclaimer and chapters 10 or 14 for a copyright.it just says that the story is mine and nothing else.

**Chapter 20:desert island**

"You don't want to kill us," Leah said as they led us up to the upper deck. "We're young! We're beautiful! We have families! PLEASE don't kill us!"

"Captain's orders," said the black man.

"He's not even _here_!" Kennie shouted.

"According to Captain Barbossa, _you're_ pretty smart," Pintell said, jabbing his finger towards Kennie.

"Yeah, so why don't yeh conjure up a brilliant escape plan, _genius_?" Ragetti said, as Pintell started laughing maniacally.

"After they arrive on the island," the black man said. "On you go. Ladies first."

"Start with the smarty girl!" Ragetti jeered. As he said that, the black man shoved Kennie onto the plank.

"What the hell do you have against me?" Kennie yelled.

"KENNIE!" Leah screamed. "_KENNIE_!" The pirates jeered at her as she slowly made her way down the length of the plank.

"NO!" Will shouted. "I promised Jack I'd protect them! I can't go back on my word!" Several pirates had to restrain him to keep him from jumping on to the plank as well.

"Hurry up!" one of the jeering pirates yelled. He jabbed Kennie in the back with his sword, and with a little yelp, she fell into the water.

"I'M MELTING!" she screamed.

"KENNIE!" Leah screamed. She may have been controlled by an invisible force, or maybe she was hypnotized, or maybe she finally lost it, because she jumped into the water after Kennie without a second thought.

Not much longer and one way or another, we were all in the water and attempting to swim towards the island. It was pretty far away, but the will to live and see Jack again kept us alive as the five of us crawled up the shores of the sandy beach. We plopped down on our backs and waited for our clothes to dry while we caught our breath.

"I'm…sorry," Will gasped, still tired from his swim.

"For what?" I asked, also tired.

"I promised Jack I'd protect you four," he said. "And now look. You're hurt and stranded on a desert island. I remember Jack telling me about how he got off of the island, and let me tell you, it wasn't the sea turtles, and it wasn't the Rum Runners. The movie has it all wrong." He sighed.

"So how do we get off?" I asked.

"I don't know," Will said. "Which one of you is the strategic thinker?"

"That'd be me," Kennie said, feebly raising her hand. "And I _do_ have a plan. But rest now. I'm tired." She closed her eyes. Will said nothing. He stared absently at the pistol the pirates had given him. Back before we were _rudely_ pushed off of the ship's deck, the five of us had been stripped of our weapons (even my phone! VICTORIA! HOW I MISS YOU SO!) and Will was given a pistol with one shot.

"…I miss my phone," I said. Victoria was my pink RAZR cell phone. (AN:true fact. "steffie" got a pink RAZR phone and named it victoria.she was really protective of it too.she wouldn't let me touch it.)

"Let it go," Kennie said. I jumped.

"I thought you were asleep!"

"You thought," she said, and rolled over. Monnie jumped up and clapped her hands together.

"Now there's just the matter of finding food," she said. "There might be food in Jack's secret rum collection—."

"I told you," Will said. "There's no such thing as the Rum Runners. The last time Jack was here, he got off by strapping himself to a piece of driftwood and sailed off until he found a ship. It also happened to be a Royal Navy ship and he wound himself up in jail. That's how I found him. I was repairing the cells and befriended Jack."

"Cute," I said. "But drifting around until we find a ship doesn't exactly sound too appealing."

"What do you suggest?"

"Just set a big fire," Kennie said. "It's going to totally crap up our ozone layer later, but whatever. It's kind of the only way." I blinked.

"That was your big plan?" I said.

"Yep."

"It's not much."

"It's all we've got." I had to agree with her on that setting fires _was_ better than Jack's method of escape. Doesn't sound too appealing. Setting a fire does seem a lot safer than drifting around pointlessly, hoping to be picked up by a ship, hopefully not a Navy ship. So we had to try Kennie's plan.

"But you're right," I said. "We have to sleep. We can find food in the morning." And I went to sleep.

**-x-**

Swords clashed, and sparks flew. Neither man had the advantage, but it seemed like Barbossa was winning.

Jack's weapon hand was his right hand, and Barbossa had paralyzed it when he shot him twice. Sword fighting left-handed was not one of Jack's strong points. Barbossa had been shot in his left hand, but at least he was still able to fight. A lot better than Jack was able to at the current moment.

"I don't feel right," Barbossa said. "Locked in battle with a man who can barely fight." Jack huffed.

"Not like yeh were ever an honorable man to begin with," he said, smirking. "It shouldn't make a difference now. So drop the crap and fight me. We're not going to stop until one of us is dead."

"Then it won't take very long."

**-x-**

We woke up a few hours later, and when I saw the sun rising, I realized that it had actually been several hours. It was morning.

My first instinct was to find my friends. I didn't want to lose them again, like we did back in Port Royal when Jack and Kennie went missing. I glanced to the side and saw them sleeping contentedly, and I smiled, relieved that they were still with me. They were all asleep, save for Will. He wasn't anywhere to be seen, so he had probably gotten up early to search for food. I doubted the existence of any kind of animal form here, so meat was ruled out of the question. Coconuts were probably non-existent here on the island too, so that was ruled out as well. Food itself was probably out of the question all together, seeing as how I absolutely doubted finding _anything_ on the island.

I got up and started looking for Will, leaving my sleeping friends to their dreams. I searched the length of the beach, pulling my feet out of the thick sand with some difficulty. Five minutes passed by and I had not gotten very far, and I still had not found Will. I figured that in a situation like this, the best choice of action would be to go back to my friends and wait for Will there.

So I did.

I went back to where the others were sitting on the beach, all of them now awake. Monnie was drawing pictures in the sand, Kennie looked tired, and Leah looked extremely worried, and when she saw me, she immediately brightened up.

"Steffie!" she said. "We were so worried we thought you had DIED or something don't ever run off like that ever ever again!" She swooped me into a hug. I smiled.

"I didn't go anywhere," I said. "I just went to look for Will. I woke up and saw that he was gone. I didn't have anything better to do so I got up and started looking for him." Leah blinked.

"Speaking of which, where IS Will?" she said. "I didn't notice that he was gone. Only you."

"I guess I mean more to you than Will, huh?"

"Especially since you're like, in love with him and everything," Monnie said to Leah.

"Of course you mean more to us than Will," Kennie said, picking at her nails now. "You're our friend. Will's just helping us to survive in the 18th century." She sighed. "I'm starting to think that coming here after Jack and Will was a mistake."

"But we're having such a _thrill_!" Monnie said. "It's bold, it's daring, and it's fun!" Kennie rounded on her.

"_Thrill_?" she said. "Monnie, being stuck in a primitive place three hundred years in the past and being chased around by a huge hoard of blood-thirsy pirates who want to kill us is not cool! You know...once you're actually here." She took a breath. "So did you find any food on your Will-hunt?" I glanced at her.

"No," I answered. "Maybe Will found some. We'll check when he comes back." I smiled.

"I hope so," Leah said. "I'm so hungry! We haven't eaten in a while."

"Speaking of which, how long have we been here?" Kennie said. "How long have we been in the Caribbean?"

"I dunno," Monnie said. "Few days probably."

"Do you think our parents miss us?" I asked. Leah jumped up.

"Maybe," she said, "this is one of them time travel things where you're gone for a really really long time, but in reality you're actually only gone for a few seconds!"

"Like Chronicles of Narnia!" Monnie said. (AN:by the way,I don't own that either.)

"It could be," Kennie said. "Probably, but…yeah." We waited in awkward silence for another few minutes before a rustle in the bushes behind us forced us to our feet in surprise. Leah gasped. Kennie whirled around, wielding a large rock.

"Don't provoke it! It might try to eat us!" I said, grabbing Kennie's arm. The thing in the bushes came closer and out came—

"Will!" Leah said.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kennie said, possibly a bit more harshly than she meant to.

"Nowhere," Will replied. "Sorry if I worried you."

"You didn't worry _me_," Kennie said, turning her attention back to her nails. "I can assure you that."

"I was worried," I said. "I went looking for you. Along the coast, but I couldn't find you."

"No wonder," Will said with a small chuckle. "I wasn't along the coast. I was going into the center of the island. If there were any means of food or animal on this island, it would have been there."

"I was right!" I said. "You _were_ looking for food!"

"Yes, well we haven't eaten in quite some time, and I supposed you would be hungry. Considering that the last time we ate was in Port Royal."

"Oh Will, you're so thoughtful!" Leah said dreamily, possibly still a bit dazed from the kiss he gave her.

"So did you find anything?" Monnie asked. Will glanced at her.

"No," he said. "But I _did_ find some stray pieces of firewood so we can burn and make a signal, as Kendra had suggested."

"Well, let's get to it!" Leah said enthusiastically. We stacked branches and drift wood on top of each other, and began the grueling process of rubbing two sticks together to make a fire.

Minutes turned to hours with the five of us rubbing sticks together. Day was turning to night quickly, sooner than we had anticipated. Leah was getting some sparks, and so was I, and that was enough to keep us going. Will had gotten nothing. Kennie had also gotten nothing so she decided to give her hands a rest. Monnie soon joined her. Leah and I were starting to get smoke, but otherwise, no progress was being made.

Around six or seven in the evening (I couldn't tell which), Leah was about ready to give up. I kept going, determined to get off of the island and get picked up by someone. Hopefully our rescuer would have food.

Another half-hour passed, and my sticks had produced a spark. Suddenly very encouraged, I rubbed them harder despite my exhaustion. I fire lit on my stick.

"I did it!" I yelled. Will jumped up.

"Good work," he said. "Let's light the stack." He patted me on the head a bit before we slowly lit the stack of wood, making sure not to let the flame extinguish. It was a slow process since we had no fuel (like the rum Elizabeth found in the movie). The stack was lit and we lay back down to sleep.

By morning, the fire was large and roaring, and big progress from the small flame we had going last night. But what really surprised me most was the ship I saw out in the distance.

End Chapter 20

Yay!this marks the completion of chapter 20,and also the end of stephanie's POV.up next,leah!  
sorry I didn't have more stuff with jack and barbossa,as I'm sure you're all anxious to learn of his outcome.from looking through my notes(chapters on notebook pages)there's no scenes with jack in chapter 21 either.but jack is retrieved in chapter 22.iin the meantime,I think it's time for an  
**exclusive chapter preview:**the five of us anxiously await the arrival of the mysterious ship.will our rescuer be friendly or hostile?will steffie ever find love again after losing her cell phone?will kennie kill the mystery man or just threaten him a lot?all answers will be answered in CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE.  
so review.it makes me upload faster.so the more reviews I get,the faster I upload.BOMBARD ME!


	21. Rescue

yay I got reviews!I luv you guys who review!to the people who don't…well…review.please.it encourages me to upload.and if you want me to upload you'll review.  
regardless,I still plan to finish the story by the end of 2006 since the copyrights I posted stated so.  
speaking of which,please see either chapters 10 or 14 for copyrights.if you wish to,see the previous chapter for disclaimers since I am far too lazy to post it…again.  
I'm neglecting homework to work on this y'all.be happy.i really shouldn't neglect homework,since I'm now a high school freshman and I don't know the penalties they dish out in HS for not having homework.i'll probably be up till 2 in the morning finishing it.crap.  
so quickie post real fast and then I'll do homework.REVIEW!I'LL UPLOAD WHEN I CAN!but I warn now that I'll be very busy.i have other stories and a book to work on.so review and I'll upload whenever I get the chance.promise.  
**reminder:**this is in Leah's point of view,and also,in this chapter,one of us finds love.guess who.

**Chapter 21:rescue**

"Look!" Steffie shouted. "A ship!" I pried my eyes open, thinking about the kiss Will gave me back when we were battling Barbossa's crew.

"Food?" I said groggily.

"No, a ship!" Steffie repeated. I leapt up and screamed at the others to wake up. Kennie seemed angry and groggy. Will awoke quickly.

"A ship?" he said.

"I see it!" I said. "HEY! OVER HERE!"

"Maybe it's Norrington!" Monnie said. "He'll take us back to Port Royal and then we can all go home!"

"I'd rather it not be Norrington," Kennie said. "The man still want to kill us."

"Oh, that's right…" Monnie said.

"But wait!" Kennie said. "We can't just leave Jack stranded at Isla de Murta alone with Barbossa! He might get killed!"

"But Jack got out okay in the movie," I pointed out.

"THIS ISN'T THE MOVIE!" Kennie yelled. I cowered back and made fake sobbing noises. Steffie hugged me.

"So what are we going to do about Jack?" Monnie asked. "Do we ask our rescuer to go back to Isla de Murta for him?"

"Well, considering we don't even know what our rescuer LOOKS like," Kennie said, "considering we don't know if he or she is good or bad, we can't plan out what we're going to do, just yet." The ship drew closer to the island, and I became increasingly excited.

"WE'RE SAVED!" I cheered. "or, if they're not friendly, WE'RE DOOMED!" I clapped my hands together.

"Great," Kennie muttered.

"Ahoy!" someone shouted from the approaching ship. "I saw your signal!"

"He IS friendly!" I said. "OVER HERE!"

"I'm on my way!" the man replied. Within a few minutes he had anchored up on shore. He hopped off of the bow of the ship and walked up to us. He looked fairly young, kinda muscular, and very cute. I could have sworn I saw little hearts in Steffie's eyes. So I rolled mine.

"I saw your signal," the man said. "Figured it was the least I could do to help out four lovely young ladies such as yourselves." He glanced at Will. "…and their father."

"Oh, no," Will said, blushing. "They're not mine. I'm not married. They're…not from around, and I was taking them to Port Royal, but we were attacked by pirates and stranded on this island." Even as Will spoke, I could see that the man seemed very attached to Steffie. How cute!

"Well, I'll take you to Port Royal," the man said. "I was just about headed there myself. The name's Connor. A pleasure to meet you." He took Steffie's hand and kissed it. Kennie rolled her eyes.

"Enough with the flattery, Mr. Hot Shot," she said. "If you're going to rescue us, do so." Connor glanced at her and smiled.

"And whom might you be, the girl with the haughty attitude?" he asked.

"The name's Kendra," she said. "And my attitude isn't haughty. It's street-side. People from my century don't tolerate big-shot bitches like you." Connor kind of stared at her.

"I'll watch what I say then," he said. Kennie nodded approvingly. He started to lead us to the ship, but then stopped, turned and said, "…Century?" Will jumped forward.

"Ignore her," he said. "Her words tend to slip when she's…angry." Kennie glared at him. "I'm Will."

"I'm Leah," I said.

"I'm Monique," Monnie said.

"And I'm Stephanie, but you can call me Steffie," she said, still blushing. "nice to meet you Connor."

"And as of now," Connor said. "I shall proceed in the process of rescuing you, dear Stephanie." Kennie muttered something that sounded like "sick."

"I guess love at first sight really DOES exist," I said, dreamily staring at Steffie and Connor.

"It's kind of gross, once you think about it," Kennie said. "Yo, Connor, how old are you?" Connor glanced at her and let go of Steffie's hand. When was he holding it?

"I am of shy of two," he said. We stared at him.

"In other words," Will said, "he's nineteen." Steffie repeated it dreamily and then repeated her own age: 14.

"Only five years older than I am," she said. "I wonder if I can keep him."

"He's not a dog," I said. "You can't keep him unless you marry him, and then your parents would have a FIT!"

"Yeah, they'll be all like 'STEPHANIE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT MARRIED IN THE TWO SECONDS THAT YOU WERE GONE!' and then Steffie shall be no more," Monnie said.

"Even though we still don't know if we've actually been gone for two seconds in reality," Kennie said.

"I'm thoroughly confused," Connor said.

"That's okay," Steffie said, patting his arm. He smiled at her.

"I hope you'll tell me what all of this is about," he said.

"Eventually, yes," Steffie said dreamily.

"Ah," Kennie said. "The power of seduction. I'll bet you he's going to turn out to be some evil bad guy dude and he's only warming up to Steffie so he can use her in his diabolical plot of evil."

"To rule the world!" Monnie exclaimed. Connor laughed a bit before leading us to his ship, the Firecrest.

"I've got to hand it to you, Miss Kendra, you've got a very active imagination," Connor said. "Though I must assure you, I am not trying to rule the world, not am I trying to use the lovely Stephanie here in a diabolical plot I am not planning." He smiled again. Steffie laughed, and we all boarded the Firecrest and set sail.

"So Port Royal, right?" Connor asked.

"Actually," Will said, "that was our original plan. We'd really like to go back to a cave and pick up a friend." Connor blinked.

"You dropped him off and left him there?" he asked.

"He asked us to." Connor nodded understandingly.

"So where's this cave where he's at?" he asked.

"It's…difficult," Will said. "It's best if you let me steer the ship. It's difficult to give directions."

"It's one of those places you can't find if you don't already know where it is," I said.

"I understand," Connor said. "Normally I would never hand over my ship to someone that I've just met, but Stephanie and I have to catch up on issues that we have not discussed since we met five minutes ago." He grabbed Steffie's hand and the two of them ran off below deck, Steffie giggling madly.

"You guys better not do it!" Kennie yelled after them. "You hear that, Connor? Touch her in ANY way and I'll chop it off!" Will turned the ship around and started to sail towards Isla de Murta.

"Oh shoot," Will said. "I forgot to ask Connor for a compass. Leah, would you go down and ask him for the compass?"

"Can I have another kiss?" I asked excitedly. Will rolled his eyes and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I squealed in delight and ran off to the lower deck.

"Hey? Connor!" I yelled. "Where are you?" I heard some noises coming from the door in front of me, so I pushed it open. What did I see?

Steffie and Connor locking lips. I screamed. Kennie was down by my side in a heartbeat. (AN:I found out at freshman orientation that "steffie" got herself a real boyfriend.although ryan thinks he's just a cardboard cutout.)

"HOLY SHIT," she said. "STEPHANIE RACHAEL ROBERTSON, WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" (AN:just reminding that stephanie rachael robertson is NOT her real name.)

"Kennie, calm down," Steffie said as she and Connor frantically scooted away from each other.

"CALM DOWN?" Kennie screamed. "Stephanie, you and your man whore have only met TEN MINUTES AGO! And already you're swapping spit like a honeymoon couple!" She grabbed a dagger off of Connor's dresser and pointed it at him.

"KENNIE, _NO_!" Steffie and I screamed.

"I'LL CHOP OFF YOUR TESTICLES!" Kennie screamed. Connor let out a yelp as he dove behind his bed.

"Hey," Monnie said, appearing beside me. "Kennie, I thought you said your ex-boyfriend was a man whore."

"He is," Kennie answered. "What of it?" Monnie shook her head.

"Nevermind," she said. "Connor, Will needs your compass." Connor pulled his compass out of his pocket and tossed it to Monnie, but Kennie stretched out her hand and caught it before Monnie could. Without looking at it, she said:

"I'm watching you. Touch her and I'll crack a new one on your freshly chopped off balls…And as such, I'm keeping this." She pocketed his dagger. She turned on foot and marched up the stairs to deliver the compass to Will. Connor glanced at Steffie.

"…I think we should slow down," he said. Steffie nodded.

"Way down." They both walked with me and Monnie back up to the deck. Will glanced at us as we did so.

"I heard a lot of screaming," he said. "And Kendra gave me the compass holding a dagger."

"It was mine," Connor said. "She said she'd cut off my testicles if I touched Stephanie…"

"Oh."

"Um…" Connor said. "What are testicles?"

"Yer manbits," Kennie said, from the Crow's Nest. Connor looked at her with a horrified expression on his face.

"You can't cut those off!" he exclaimed. "I need them!" Kennie scoffed.

"Can and will," she said. "Lest you want me to cut off your lips. Then you can't kiss Steffie anymore."

"I'll stop."

"It's okay," Monnie said. "She threatened the same thing to _my_ boyfriend." (AN:who,as you recall,is no longer her boyfriend.)

"And to my ex-boyfriend," Kennie said. "After we broke up. He did something to make me mad, so I said that if he ever did it again I would make sure he would never be able to have children." (AN:true.watching him stare at me in horror was the best thing ever.)

"You're quite the violent person," Connor said.

"Damn straight," Kennie said. "I'm their overprotective friend, and don't you EVER forget it."

"I'll protect you," Steffie said, patting him on the arm.

"How far away from the cave are we, Will?" I asked.

"Hard to say," Will answered. "But we should be close. Probably another ten minutes or so."

And so we were.

End Chapter 21

hey you know what?i realized that i don't understand geometry at all.i signed up for algebra,but for some reason i got geometry instead.i was like "oh crap.i'm screwed."with some help from my teacher,i THINK i'm begining to understand it.  
i'm also fairly certain i'm going to fail Chinese class too.i have trouble remembering words and how to write them,but then again,i've only been in the class for three days.  
wish me luck in high school,and if i live through it(and if i get enough reviews),i'll upload like,three chapters.no guarentee.  
REVIEW!PLEASE!


	22. Rescue Part II

**guess what:**today (september 19th) is International Talk Like A Pirate Day!the holiday was invented in 1999 (i think) by two guys in Oregon, USA.i was sure to upload today to spread the word!  
much thanks to my faithful reviewers/readers.now,if I could just get ALL of my readers to review,that would be WONDERFUL.i'd love you forever.  
I honestly don't think I can have all 31 chapters posted by my birthday (halfway through december).that's right.i've finally figured out how long the story's going to be,and I've concluded that it shall be 31 chapters long.this be chapter 22,so really we don't have that long to go.so as I've said before,I don't think I can get the next nine chapters up by my birthday,but I GUARENTEE that I'll complete the story by the end of 2006.guarenteed…because the copyright says so.  
**Copyright**: speaking of which,I own this story so stealing is a big time no-no.please see either chapters 10 or 14 for copyrights.  
**Disclaimer:** however,I don't own all of it.i still don't own the movie,characters,and I've never met any of the actors,I've never communicated with any of them,I DON'T have johnny depp chained up my my non-existent basement and I do NOT use him as my personal love slave,and I don't own the rights to sell merchandise,which I should since I buy a lot of it.  
**Point of view:**Leah's POV partook in chapter 21,and will continue on until chapter 25.from 26-31,the story will be,once again,in Kendra's POV.enjoy.

**Chapter 22:rescue part II (aka love machine)**

The next five minutes passed by slowly, like it's own ETERNITY. SO. SLOW. Kennie seemed scared about what we might find. I think she's worried about Jack. I don't care what she says, I think she loves Jack.

"I do not!" Kennie protested. "And keep your goddamned thoughts to yourself!"

"Yeah, you keep thinking out loud and you don't even realize it," Monnie said. "But I think that too. We're going to rescue Jack and Kennie's going to be like YAAAAY! Just like me! YAAAAAY!"

"Well, I have to hand it to you Leah," Kennie said. "I'm going to come clean."

"REALLY?"

"I'm worried for Jack," she said. "I'm worried _sick_. I _do_ love Jack, to a certain degree. I already told you that I'm in love with someone else. And NO it's not Jack."

"A boy from our school?"

"Yes."

"Do I know him?"

"I think so…Yeah. You know him. Steffie too." I racked my brain.

"Does Monnie know him?"

"Don't think so."

"Hmm…OOOH I DON'T KNOW WHO IT IS!"

"Yes you do," I said. "I'm just not telling you who he is." I scowled at her. I knew him, but I DIDN'T know him. I was now going to have to bug her until she BREAKS!

"Breaking me won't be that easy," Kennie smirked.

"I thought you said you'd stop thinking out loud," Will said.

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" I yelled. Then, very quietly added, "I'll try." I walked to the bow of the ship and stood beside Kennie who had walked there after we had finished talking.

"How long has it been?" she asked as I neared.

"Five minutes," I said, glancing at my watch. I groaned. "It seems like forever. I'm so worried."

"Will," Steffie said. "Ten minutes? Are you sure? It's been ten minutes and I don't see any cave."

"It was just an assumption," he replied.

"That's why assuming is bad," Kennie said. "Assuming is the devil, as are skirts and the color pink, so the next time you need to assume something, don't. Suppose, instead. Supposing seems better." Will stared at her but said nothing.

"So how long until we get to the cave?" I asked.

"Well, I wouldn't want to _assume_ again," Will shot back at Kennie. Kennie gritted her teeth and twisted Will's arm behind his back and shoved him against the mast. Hard. Will cried out.

"OWW! HEY!" he yelled.

"Next time keep your damnwords to yourself!" Kennie spat.

"KENNIE, YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" I screamed. Steffie took a step towards her.

"Kennie. Release." Kennie automatically let go of Will's arm, and he let out a releived sigh. Connor raised an eyebrow and took control of the ship's helm as Will nurtured his sore arm.

"You're stronger than her," I said. "Why didn't you just defend yourself?"

"Oh, I can't hurt her," Will said.

"Uh huh," Steffie said. "How much longer until we reach the Isla de Muerta, would you say?"

"Probably another twenty minutes, then," Will said, rubbing his arm. "And I'm pretty sure this time."

"Really sure?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

"…No."

"So you're not sure."

"Not really, I guess." He shrugged and gave an appologetic grin. "So let's just go with another twenty minutes. Connor?" Connor glanced at him and stepped away from the helm.

"Oh," he said. "That's right. You're in charge."

"Now," Kennie said, pulling out the dagger she took from him, "Connor, you and Steffie MAY talk and catch up and such, BUT. You must do it within eyesight and within hearing range. Don't think you can cheat by whispering to each other. I want to make sure you're not hitting on her again. Don't think I'll be hesitant to chop off your manbits and toss them overboard." Connor nodded quickly and pulled Steffie towards the end of the ship, sat her down, and the two of them began to talk.

"So," he said. "You're from a different century?" Steffie blushed and giggled slightly.

"Yeah," she said. "The 21st." Connor looked confused.

"But this is the 18th," he said. "I fail to see how you could have come from a place three hundred years away."

"It's complicated, and to be honest, I don't really understand it myself," Steffie said. "It has to do with Monnie's washing machine—oh, uh…it's a magic box shaped thing that washes your clothes." Connor seemed even more confused than before.

"I'm lost, but I guess it isn't really important, is it?" he said, smiling.

"Heh. Not really," Steffie said, returning the smile. They both glanced at Kennie who was up in the Crow's Nest looking out for the Isla de Murta. She seemed pretty occupied. Steffie and Connor shared a quick kiss while she was distracted. I saw them and smiled, but didn't tell anyone. I glanced up at Kennie, and she had not noticed. Monnie walked over to them.

"Thought you guys said you were going to slow down," she said, smiling.

"We are, err…were," Connor said. "But we just clicked right as we saw each other."

"Love at first sight, I guess," Steffie said. "I know Kennie wants us to slow down, but we love each other."

"Well, if you two are happy together, even if you _are_ five years appart," Monnie said. She gave Steffie a hug. As soon as she was out of earshot, Connor took Steffie's hand.

"Stephanie, I know we've only known each other for a few hours, but I love you," he said. "So I have a question for you, and if you love me too, you'll say yes. Stephanie, will you be my—."

"_GIRLFRIEND_?" Kennie shouted. "He asked you to be his GIRLFRIEND?"

"Isn't it great?" Steffie squealed. "My first boyfriend!"

"How cute!" I said. "Now all of us has had a fling."

"No, just you and Kennie," Monnie said. "Yes, we've all had boyfriends, but only you and Kennie have broken up with them. I'm still with MY boyfriend." (AN:update…all of us have officially had a fling.in other words,we've all dumped our significant other.)

"Me too!" Steffie said.

"You guys just hooked up like, five minutes ago!" Kennie said. Will knocked on the door.

"Can I go in my room now?" he asked.

"NO we're not done yet!" Kennie yelled. Will slunked away. Kennie turned back to Steffie.

"Yaaay! I have a boyfriend!" she giggled.

"Need I remind you, Stephanie," Kennie said, "that Connor lives in the 18th century, and you in the 21st. We DO eventually have to go back to the 21st century, but Connor belongs here, in the 18th. You can't stay with him forever." Steffie's spirits plumeted. She started to cry.

"Kennie!" I said, hitting her, harder than I had intended to.

"Oww! What the hell!"

"You made Steffie cry!" I said, comforting her. "Connor's her first boyfriend and she loves him a lot. Of COURSE she wants to be with him forever or for as long as she can. So don't RUIN it by making her CRY!"

"He can come with us!" Monnie said. "Connor can come with us back to the 21st century!" Steffie brightened immediately.

"Hey, YEAH!" she said. "I'll go ask him!" She threw her arms around Monnie before opening the door and hurrying to the top deck where Will and Connor were talking.

"Connor!" Steffie squealed, throwing her arms around him. He laughed and hugged her back. The rest of us arrived shortly after Steffie did. Connor glanced at Kennie.

"Am I allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" he asked, smiling. Kennie glared at him, then glanced at Steffie. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Go ahead," she said. "But keep in mind, I'm doing this for Steffie, not you." Connor swooped Steffie into a kiss, Steffie still giggling.

"Connor, I need to ask you something," she said. "As you know, I live in a place three centuries away. I belong there, and you belong here. Kennie gave me the cold hard truth that I have to go back eventually, but what if you could come with me?" Connor blinked.

"Go with you?" he repeated. "To your time?"

"Yeah, it'll be great!" Steffie said. "I can get you into formal education and I can show you all the advanced technologies we have! Television, movies, music, iPods, cell phones—." She gasped. "THEY STILL HAVE VICTORIA!" Connor blinked. He took her hand.

"Look," he said. "I love you, but I like it here. The only thing that I have to worry about is pirates."

"But pirates can strike anywhere, anytime!" Steffie said. "At least in the 21st century we have better means of security." Connor nodded thoughtfully as if she was bringing up a good point.

"Well—."

"I'd hate to break your love fest," said Will, "but we're nearing the cave. It's just in sight."

"So get ready," I said. We drew nearer and nearer to the cave, and I began to shake. I was worried about what we might find in that cave. A dead Barbossa, or a dead Jack.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kennie screamed. "JACK'S ALIVE! I CAN FEEL IT!"

"Oops," I said. "Was I thinking out loud again?"

"Why yes you were," Monnie said. "And now she's crying."

"Aww, KENNIE, I'M SORRY!" I bawled, kneeling beside her and hugging her. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"Leah," Connor said, "maybe if you stop thinking, you'll stop talking, and maybe you won't hurt anyone else. It might work." He shrugged. Steffie giggled and hugged him tighter. Kennie rolled her eyes.

We drew closer to the cave, and the tension grew. The cave was in plain sight, growing larger and larger as we came clower. OH GEEZE I'M FREAKING OUT.

"Just don't expect me to kiss you again," Will said. I must have been thinking out loud again. I need to see someone to help me with that. I sighed.

We arrived at the shore of the Isla de Murta. Floating far away from us was the Black Pearl, still anchored at the side of the cave's mouth. This only meant that Barbossa's crew had returned, and were now waiting on deck for their captain to return. But just because _they_ were waiting for _their_ captain didn't mean that _we_ had to wait for _ours_. We were going to go run in, grab Jack, and run like scared rabbits…aww, they're so CUTE!

"Leah," Kennie said. "Focus."

"Oh, right." We anchored at the shore and Will, Steffie, Monnie, Kennie, and I went to get Jack while Connor waited for us, making sure the pirates didn't board the Firecrest. Steffie blew him a kiss before running to catch up with us, her spirits obviously high.

As we neared the heart of the cave, we heard a lot of swords clashing and blood spattering. Then we saw them.

I screamed.

Jack was running around the cave, trying to get dodge his opponent. Barbossa seemed to have the upper hand, and was locked in furious battle with Jack. Jack was covered in blood, while Barbossa sported a bloody hand and several fresh wounds.

Kennie fell to her knees.

When I had screamed, Barbossa stopped attacking Jack and glanced over at us, which gave Jack just enough time to pull out a hidden pistol and shoot his opponent in the arm. Barbossa gave an angry cry, and dropped his sword. Will rushed in and grabbed Jack, pulling his arm over his shoulders and dragged him out. Monnie grabbed Kennie's arm and pulled her forward after the rest of us.

We arrived back at the Firecrest and helped Jack onto the ship. He didn't say anything and his eyes were closed, but he kept muttering quiet nothings and shuffling his feet as Will dragged him along, so we knew he was alive. But that wan't helping Kennie's mood.

Will hurried by Connor, saying "Let's go." before taking Jack down to his cabin.

End Chapter 22

oooh morbid much.  
terribly sorry if I've seriously offended any jack fans out there.i offended myself just by writing it.  
I felt really awkward while writing the lovey-dovey scene with connor and steffie.i don't normally do that stuff.i prefer darker genres like horror and action,so I felt all weird while writing that.  
I'm unusually tired,which probably had something to do with my being sick on Friday.totally sucked.  
Jack WILL be okay,I promise you.  
Want to find out jack's outcome sooner?REVIEW!it makes me upload faster!


	23. Recovery

sorry for the incredibly long wait. was having problems and wouldn't let me load the file for like,a week.i can finally upload all my stories now that marching band's over.then i'll be back to limited time again once drumline starts up.i appologize in advance.  
once again,I'm incredibly sorry if I've offended any of my readers with the previous chapter.it appears I've made one of my reviewers cry.oops.  
on a different note…I got flamed…three times.if I may comment on a few…  
the ship reaching tortuga in one hour,the whole thing with jack and will both fitting in the washing machine,the "any reasonable" person not seeing them as fictional characters,I can't explain.i started this story a year ago where my writing skills still had yet to be improved.  
the characters are not mary-sues,they're real people.if you see them as mary-sue's,I appologize.but this is still my story,and if this is the most "god-awful" thing you've ever read,then please don't come ranting at me because of it.  
thank you to everyone else.  
**Disclaimers:**I still don't own pirates 1-3,sadly,and I still don't own any of the other stuff I mentioned in previous chapters.  
**Copyrights:**I do however own this story.so stealing is a big time no-no.please see either chapters 10 or 14 for copyright details.  
**Warnings:**as it appears,my characters have been getting rather mary-sue-ish,as pointed out by the reviewer above,and from slowly realizing it while writing the final chapter.don't read if you don't like.also,the chapters will be getting less dark,with the exception of the character death in chapter 25.be warned.

**Chapter 23:recovery**

Will was inside Jack's cabin tending to his wounds. Kennie had seated herself outside the door. Steffie and Connor were cuddling on deck beside the helm. Monnie and I were once again, playing Slide.

Will gave us an update on Jack's condition about a half-hour to an hour after we arrived back at the ship. We all gathered below deck by Jack's cabin door, all save Connor, who was at the helm of the ship.

"Jack's got two bullet wounds, and lots of stab wounds and cuts," Will said. "I managed to dig the bullets out of his arm. Fortunately, none of them went all the way through and out the back. I cleaned up all the blood and bandaged him up. The good thing is that it's not as bad as I thought it was, so I'm glad to say that he'll make a full recovery within a few weeks." We call gave a collective sigh of relief.

"How is he now?" Kennie asked.

"He's resting," Will answered. "He said he won't mind it if you four want to visit him. Just don't be too loud or rough on him. He's still rather weak." We all looked at each other and considered the matter.

"Nah," Monnie said. "We'll let him rest." The rest of us nodded in agreement and met up with Connor on deck. I was thinking about Jack and how awful he had looked when I first saw him. I was only broken from my thoughts when hunger gnawed angrily at my stomach.

"Oooohh…" I moaned. "I'm really hungry."

"Yeah, Connor, do you have any food on this ship?" Steffie asked. He smiled.

"As a matter of fact, I caught some fish last night," he said. "Come on down to the galley with me and I'll cook it up." He led us down to the galley where he left us while he went off to the ship's kitchen. An awkward silence brewed as we were left alone with cups of water sinisterly sitting in front of us. Something like five or ten minutes passed and still no one had said anything. I decided to take it upon myself to break the silence.

"Will?" I said. He glanced at me. "…Do you love me?" He jumped up from his seat abruptly, and quickly regained his balance, a calm look washing back over his face. He cleared his throat.

"Well, I can't say, um…I uh…didn't enjoy that kiss I gave you back when we were being attacked by Barbossa's crew," he said, turning red. The four of us looked surprised. I was overwhelmed with giddy delight.

"REALLY?" I squealed. "YOU ENJOYED KISSING ME?" I smiled widely.

"I didn't _hate_ it…" Will said, and then quickly added, "But I didn't love it either."

"So do you love her or not?" Steffie questioned, a sly grin on her face.

"Um, uh…" he stammered, then confidently said, "NO! No, I don't love her. I just care about her as a…a friend." My giddy delight vanished.

"Oh…" I said, sulking. Kennie glared at him.

"Leah," Will stuttered, "you're crazy, no offense, and I'm not in to crazy girls."

"Right," Kennie said. "He's in love with the whale."

"Her name is Elizabeth," Will said, haughtily. "And I'm not in love with her either."

"Of course not," Kennie said, sipping the water from her cup. "Fresh water. It's safe." The rest of us drank thirstily from the provided cups of water.

A while later, Connor walked out holding a large plate with an equally large fish on it.

"Okay, everyone," he said. "Dig in!" He sat himself down by Steffie and everyone took a piece of fish and started to eat. The fish was tender and GOOD and really satisfied my rumbling tummy.

"_Tummy_?" Kennie said. "Leah, you're 14 years old for god's sake. Normal people don't say 'tummy' at age 14."

"But I'm not normal," I replied. She waved her fork at me.

"Touché," she said, picking at her fish.

We finished eating a while later, complimenting Connor on the well-cooked meal. Kennie walked off to Jack's cabin with a plate of fish.

"Jack's had a very trying day with all the stabulation and all, so he probably needs some food," she said. "And what better way to build up strength than with a nice piece of tasty fish? So I'm gonna scurry over and give Jack's a well-earned meal."

"…Scurry?" I said.

"Shut up." She walked off.

**-x-**

"Knock knock," Kennie said, walking into Jack's cabin, while the rest of us headed to the upper deck to help Connor with the sails. "You awake Jack?"

"I'm here, luv," Jack said, groggily sitting up. Kennie approached the bed.

"I brought you some fish," she said. "In case you were hungry. I just thought that since you lost a lot of blood, you lost quite a lot of energy, so I brought you a nice piece of energy-building fish." Jack said nothing for a while.

"That's sweet of you, Kennie girl," he said. They didn't say anything for a while after that until Kennie put down the plate on a table beside the bed.

"Can…can I sit here?" she asked, motioning towards a stool next to the table. Jack nodded and lifted himself up higher so his back was resting against the backrest(AN:I forget what that thing's called) of the bed. Kennie sat down.

"So how are yeh?" Jack asked, taking a bite of the fish.

"Fine," Kennie replied. "After we left you to duke it out with Barbossa, his crew came after us." Jack raised an eyebrow as he chewed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"_After_ Barbossa's crew caught up with us, they attacked and boarded the ship. We were grossly outnumbered so we got our butts kicked hard and they stranded us on that desert island."

"And that's when that man came and rescued yeh?"

"Yeah," Kennie answered. "His name's Connor, and as of today, he is also Steffie's new boyfriend." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he said. "Well that's interesting, I guess." He took another bite of the fish. "This is pretty good. Did Connor cook this?" Kennie nodded.

"So what happened with you?" she asked. He sighed.

"Barbossa was stronger than I thought," he said. "I got my 'butt kicked', as you say."

"I'm sorry," Kennie said. Jack shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about it, I'm all right now," he said. "I've found that the whelp can heal one up real nice."

"Well that's good," Kennie said. "I'd hate to lose you." Jack glanced at her and a sly grin spread across his face.

"Are yeh saying you're fallin' for ol' Jack?" he asked, rather seductively. Kennie raised an eyebrow.

"Are _you_?" she shot back. Jack shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. "But right now, I'm just glad to have the company." He patted her hand and the two of them smiled. When they realized what he had done, they quickly pulled their hands away from each other, Jack quickly stuffing food into his mouth.

"Are you _sure_ you don't love me?" Jack said. Kennie shook her head vigorously.

"Positive," she said. "I told Leah, and I'm telling you now: I don't love you. I'm in love with someone else. You know, someone within MY age group."

"Ah yes," Jack said. "Age difference." Another silence. "But does it really matter?"

"Don't YOU start hitting on me, too," Kennie said, warningly. She bit her lip before running her fingers over Jack's bandage-clad wounds. Jack smiled, again with that seductive look.

"Need somethin',luv?"

"It tears me up to see you like this," she said, completely serious this time. "Despite what I just said, I love you Jack, to a certain degree. And when someone I love gets hurt like this, it absolutely tears me up inside." She rested her hand on his shoulder. Unexpectedly, Jack grabbed her hand and with one quick yank, pulled her onto the bed and onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, only this time, he wasn't trying to make further feeble attempts to hit on her. This was coming straight from the heart.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said. He held her like that (with Kennie in complete awe/shock) for a while before he took a breath and said, "When I was back in that cave on the Isla de Murta having that face-off with Barbossa, I seriously thought I was going to die. I thought I'd never get to see you, or any of you again. You and the other girls, but you in particular. It's strange. The first time I met you, I was afraid of you because you were so…energetic. But now that you've calmed down and I've gotten to know you, I might actually have something towards you."

"Jack…" Kennie breathed. Jack shushed her before breaking the hug and started to lean in to kiss her. Before he could do that, the door opened.

"Woah," I said. "Not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Of course not, we're fine," Kennie said, jumping up and brushing herself off.

"Uh huh," I said. "Anyway, Connor needs your help on deck." Kennie nodded and followed me upstairs, but not before I gave Jack a very cheery "hello".

Jack smiled after us and lay back down to sleep.

End Chapter 23

whee rather lame and sappy.sorry about the mary-sue-ish-ness.don't flame me again…please.  
Now then,regardless of the lame and sappy cliché ending(to me anyway)that doesn't mean that you can skimp on the reviews.REVIEW!I LIVE OFF OF THEM!


	24. Persuit Part II

Sweet I'm almost at 200 reviews.i'm gonna let you all in on a little secret…  
the story is 31 chapters long!  
That's right,I've written every chapter,but I still have yet to type them up and post them.this is the…24th chapter,so I have…seven chapters to go.i really hope to reach 200 reviews by then.  
And YOU,the faithful reader can make that possible!all you have to do is review!…every chapter!I LOVE YOU ALL!  
**Disclaimer:**all the stuff I said before.  
**Copyrights:**please see either chapter 10 or 14 for copyright information.  
**Warnings:**nothing,really.more talking between Jack and Kennie and a bit of heartbreak.i really don't know how I stretched this out to six (notebook) pages.well,have fun reading.  
**Reminder:**chapter 25 will mark the end of Leah's POV.from chapters 26-31,the POV will return to Kennie.(and don't forget the character death in chapter 25.)

**Chapter 24:persuit part II**

"What was _that_ all about?" I asked as Kennie and I made our way to the upper deck. She glanced at me casually.

"What was _what_ all about?" she replied.

"That!" I said, waving my arms around. "I walk in and Jack's about to kiss you! Either he's gone crazy, he's trying to make more lame attempts to hit on you, or he's in love with you."

"I hightly doubt either of those," Kennie said. "But yeah, Jack was about to kiss me, and then you came in and saved me." I gave her a confused look.

"You didn't want him to kiss you?" I asked, puzzled. "I thought that you were completely in love with Johnny Depp."

"Johnny Depp, not some guy I thought was fictional!" she shot back. "I thought Captain Jack Sparrow didn't exist, and suddenly he's like 'hey I'm alive, let's have sex!' at me, and starts coming on to me. I don't go down that road." I laughed.

"I doubt Jack's been pressuring you for sex," I said. "But as I reacall, you also love Jack."

"I _would_, but he's a bijillion years older than me," she said. "Johnny Depp's forty-something, so Jack should be around that age as well, so he's like twenty-five to thirty years older than me. I only swing towards guys two to five years older than me, not thirty! If Jack wants to hit on me, let him, but I won't give in." We walked up the stairs and emerged on the upper deck.

"_There_ you are!" Will said, pulling on the sails. "You were down there for a long time. Did something happen?" Kennie glared at me.

"Not a word," she hissed. Then to Will she said, "No, we were just talking." Will raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"All right, then," he sizd. "I need to you help me get these sails up. From what Monique tells me, you have muscle." Kennie glanced at her and she sheepisly grinned.

"Hey, you have muscle too," Kennie said. "You flex your arms at me all the time."

"Yeah, but I'm really light and I don't weigh much, so…yeah," Monnie replied.

"Oh fine," Kennie said. "But really, what makes you think I have muscle? I don't flex at people as often as you do."

"Seventh grade in P.E. you did 30 push-ups in 30 seconds," Monnie said. (AN:true fact.my arms were really sore after that.)

"Those were hardly push-ups!" Steffie protested. "You didn't go down all the way!"

"You do things your way, I'll do them mine," Kennie said. She walked over to Will and proceeded in helping him raise up the sails. The wind was blowing northbound, helping us get away from the Isla de Muerta faster. (AN:I found out that it's actually Muerta,not Murta,as I've been previously spelling it.my appologies.)

With help from the rest of us, we got the sails up and I pulled Kennie to the stern (back) of the ship to question her further about what happened between her and Jack. She sighed.

"Can't you just let it go?" she asked. I shook my head vigerously.

"No!" I said. "I need every single juicy detail. All of them! Don't leave anything out." She sighed, admitting defeat.

"Fine," she said. "I went in and asked Jack if I could sit by his bed and he said yes. So he ate the fish I brought him while I told him about our amazing adventure with Barbossa's crew and he told me of how he got his butt kicked while fighting Barbossa. He got really badly hurt and I told him I love him, to a certain degree, as a friend, and that when one of my friends gets hurt like he did, it really makes me hurt inside. He kind of grabbed me and hugged me and _implied_ that he loves me. He said he cares about the four of us, but me in particular. He said when he first met me he was kind of freaked out about me because I was so obsessed and clingy, but now that he's gotten to know me, he said he might actually love me."

"Wow…" I said. "THAT'S SO CUTE!"

"Sure, except for the fact that I don't love him back," Kennie said as she started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To see Jack."

"And score with him?" She turned and scowled at me.

"Eww, Leah!" she said. "I'm not going to jump him! And he better not jump _me_ either or I'll chop off his manbits." She pulled out Connor's dagger and waved it.

"Hey, ah, can I have that back now?" Connor asked, walking over with Steffie. Kennie gave him a back-glance.

"I do believe you have a ship to steer," she said. "Get to it." Connor scowled and walked back to the helm. Steffie gave Kennie a dissapproving look before following Connor. Kennie walked back to the lower deck to see Jack. With nothing left to do, I walked back over to Will to pressure him if he loved me.

**-x-**

Kennie knocked on Jack's cabin door for the second time that day.

"Who is it?" came Jack's voice.

"Kendra," she replied.

"Ah, back for more eh?" he said. Kennie pushed the door open and walked in.

"Don't you wish," she replied. She sat down by Jack's bed again. "Look, we kind of got off on the wrong foot there last time. I didn't want it to turn into anything raunchy, but with you in the mix, I'm not surprised." Jack shrugged and gave her a grin.

"Pirate," he said. "Although I do have proof to back my theory that yeh love me."

"Yeah?" Kennie said, raising an eyebrow. "I'd like to see it." Jack shrugged once more before grabbing Kennie's right arm and pulling it towards his face and pointed to the black rubber bracelet on her wrist.

"See? Right here, plain as day," he said. "I (HEART) PIRATES." Kennie yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"That doesn't mean I love _you_ in particular," she said. "It just means that I'm a 'Pirates of the Caribbean' fanatic." Jack grinned smugly again.

"Deny it all you want luv, but you can't run away from the truth," he said.

"I'm not denying _anything_, Jack, because there's nothing to deny," Kennie fired back. "I don't love you. You love me, I know you do, and you can hit on me all you want but I will not give in to your attempts to seduce me. I'm not that easy, if you haven't already noticed." Jack blinked.

"I never said I love yeh," he said. "All I said was that I might."

"And that's not proof enough?"

"What about yer bracelet? Isn't _that_ proof enough?"

"Hardly," Kennie said, crossing her arms. "It's just a piece of rubber I bought at Disneyland." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"What about yer shirt?" he said. "It's got me face printed on the front. And when I was at Leah's house I saw yer whatchacallit…with a big mess of papers in it…"

"My binder?" Kennie said.

"That's the one!" Jack proclaimed. "My face was on that too. And what about yer locket?" Kennie grabbed her locket (AN: oval shaped with the POTC pirate skull on the front.it's really cool.).

"What about it?" she said.

"It's got me face in that too," Jack said, grinning. Kennie bit her lip as he went on. "And I think I'll recap, if you don't mind." He smiled in satisfaction. "As I recall, you were very _very_ excited to meet me, _thrilled_ that I came into yer life, even. You were all over me, and _wanted_ to be with me. and now that I _am_ making an approach to you, you're pushing me away. What changed?" Kennie shook her head.

"The tables turned, I guess," she said. "But I really don't know. Honestly, I don't know what's changed. I'll admit to you this: when you came through Monnie's washing machine, Jack, I _was_ overwhelmed, emphasis on 'was'. I _did_ want to be with you, but that was just be being a damn fangirl. When you went to fight Barbossa, Jack, I honestly thought you were going to die. When I saw you alive, I should have been overwhelmed with joy, but I wasn't. I…I feel distant from you." Jack didn't know what to say. "But why? why are you suddenly showing affection for me?" Jack placed his hand on hers, and when she tried to pull away, he gripped it firmly, keeping her from escaping.

"Kendra, I'll admit I didn't like you much when I first met you, but when I was fighting Barbossa, I thought he was going to kill me too. But because I had gotten to know yeh more, I had started to like yeh more. So I promised meself that if I ever got out alive, I would fulfill yer desires."

"But my desire is no longer to be with you," Kennie said. "I don't mean it offensively, and trust me, I don't hate you. But let me explain something…what I felt for you back at Monnie's house was typical fangirl love. But fangirl love and the love you want me to feel are two completely different things. And I can't give that to you." Jack sighed and got up, and with some difficulty, walked over to the window.

"I can't make you love me, Kennie girl," Jack said. "Yer a free spirit and I respect that. Yer old enough to make yer own decisions, and if you don't want to be with me, I won't force it upon you."

"Jack, I—."

"I won't bother you anymore if you don't want me to," Jack said. "If you don't want to stay here and listen to me yammer, you don't have to. You can leave if you want to. I won't stop you." Kennie bit her lip rather hard, and quickly left the room before she broke down in front of Jack.

She rushed back to the upper deck and was met with a rather interesting surprise.

I hurled myself upon her screaming at her that Barbossa was coming after us.

"He followed us!" I screamed. "He fricking followed us!"

"He must be after Jack!" Will said. Kennie pushed past them.

"Where's the ship?" she yelled. Monnie pointed to the Black Pearl, which was tailing us in the distance, and quickly closing the gap.

"The Firecrest is pretty fast, but I've heard that the Black Pearl is faster," Connor said, worried. "Is there any way we can get away from them?"

"I don't know," Will said. "I've encountered the Pearl before. We did everything we could, but in the end, they overtook us." Connor swore loudly, causing Steffie to jump.

"We can't let him take Jack, we just got him back!" he said. Kennie slapped his arm.

"Stop talking about Jack as if he's property!" she yelled. Connor opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off as the Pearl fired upon us. Splinters of wood flew everywhere, and I screamed. The ship stalled for a brief moment, but that was enough to give the Pearl a huge advance on us. We couldn't get moving fast enough, and in minuites, the Pearl had caught up to us, pirates jeering at us. Barbossa and his crew boarded the Firecrest, swords drawn.

"Where be Jack?" he said. "We have unfinished business." No one said anything. Barbossa shrugged and pulled out his pistol, aiming it and Kennie. We all gasped.

"Not talking?" Barbossa said. "Then I'll take the next best thing."

"Don't shoot her." Jack stepped into view, a sword in his hand. "I'm here."

End Chapter 24

Okay,so a brief note about the line:  
"Stop talking about Jack af if he's property!"  
sounds retarded,I'm aware,but hear me out.kennie was rather upset at the time she said that,having just gone through another fight with jack.and from what I know,she never really liked connor that much,so it seems only reasonable to me that she would last out on him.  
Anyway,keep in mind that I still wish to achieve 200 reviews,so REVIEW ALREADY!I luv you all!


	25. Tragedy Strikes

oh my.it seems that some of my reviewers were rather angrified at Barbossa.nevertheless,I thank all of you for reviewing,and I wish that more of you would.as mentioned in the previous chapter,I hope to achieve 200+ reviews by the end of the story.if you help me do that,I'll give you a cookie…or something.  
**Warnings:**as previously mentioned,this _is_ chapter 25,so this _will_ have a character death at the end.please no one kill me.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters(except the four girls),movies,rights to sell merchandise;I've never met any of the actors and I don't harass them.shocking.  
**Shocking Update:**as it would seem,I'm no longer unhealthily obsessed with POTC.nope.i've moved into a "Metalocalypse" phase,as it would seem.i'll still post POTC fiction cuz as of still doesn't have a "Metalocalypse" category.otherwise I'd attack it.  
**Note:**this is chapter 25,so this is also the last chapter in Leah's POV.from chapter 26 to the end(chapter 31),the story will resume in Kennie's POV.also,please point out to me any spelling errors my spellcheck may have overlooked and i'll fix it as soon as i can.  
**Copyrights:**I own the story and four girls.steal and I'll chop off yer manbits.if you're a girl and don't have manbits…I'll shoot mooses at you.so don't steal less you want to feel the wrath of my moose.

**Chapter 25:tragedy strikes**

"Jack, NO!" I cried, trying to push him back below deck. "You're still recovering!"

"You're in no shape to be fighting, Jack," Will said. I noticed that the ships were very close together. Barbossa could easily lean over and slice Jack up if they were both standing by the side. (AN:I don't know if it's physically possible for ships to be that close together,but fly with me,okay?)

"Jack, don't do it!" Steffie said. "Kennie loves you!" He raised and eyebrow. Kennie looked shocked.

"I do not!" she said, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah, so how did your meeting with Jack go?" I asked. Kennie shrugged it off.

"Always ends in heartbreak, as it would seem," she sighed. I hit Jack, harder than I had intended to. He grimaced in pain, but did not recoil.

"Jack!" I yelled. "Stop breaking Kennie's heart! You're such a horrible person!" Jack rubbed his arm on the spot where I had hit him.

"Pirate," he said. "Now, all of you girls listen to me. Go down to the lower deck and barricade yourselves in my cabin. If you look hard enough, you can find various weapons to arm yourselves with." (AN:actually the captain's quarters is located below the quarterdeck,platform with the helm on it,and wouldn't provide much protection if the pirates happened to be boarding.but I wrote the rough draft before I knew that.fly with me again.)

"We're not leaving you Jack," Monnie said. "Not again." Kennie still had not said anything since she last denied loving Jack, but even still, one might have thought that she'd try to stop him. Maybe she really _doesn't_ love him…

"Let's go." It was Kennie. She moved towards the lower deck, but none of us followed.

"Kennie," I said. "You're just going to leave?" She shrugged.

"The captain's ordering us to protect ourselves," she replied. "So long as we're on his ship, we have to obey him, hypothetically. Right?"

"Right," Jack said. "And right now I'm ordering you to be safe. Now go." Kennie nodded.

"I want you to be safe too," she said. We had no choice but to follow her down to the lower deck, and she let us descend first. Before she followed behind us, she turned back to face him.

"You _will_ be safe, right?" she asked. Jack glanced at her.

"No guarantees," he said, and forced a feeble smile. Kennie returned the smile as best she could and followed the rest of us to the lower deck. We all barricaded ourselves in Jack's cabin, as he told us to. Once we were all inside and the door was securely locked, we bombarded Kennie with questions.

"Why don't you love Jack? I thought you loved him." "What happened with your talk with him?" "I still think you love Jack. Don't you?" "Why did you say it ended in heartbreak?" –

"SHUT UP!" she yelled. She rubbed her forehead and sighed. "One at a time. Leah."

"Why do you keep denying that you love Jack? It's obvious that you do," I said.

"…Next question. Steffie."

"Hey!"

"Take what you get," Kennie replied. Steffie beamed.

"Okay, what happened with your meeting with Jack?" she asked.

"We talked." Steffie blinked.

"That's it?" she questioned. "Then how did it end in heartbreak?"

"Oh, _that_," Kennie said. "Well, Jack was convinced that I'm in love with him, which I'm not, so naturally I kept denying it. I think he finally gave up on me, because he said that if that's truly what I fee, and I don't have to talk to him or anything anymore."

"Aww," Monnie said. "So do you or do you not love Jack?" Kennie raised an eyebrow. "The truth."

"Hon, I just said I don't," she said.

"The _truth_," Monnie repeated. Kennie bit her lip and didn't answer for a while.

"I'm not completely sure," she said, "but I think I do. Don't quote me on that or anything. Like I said, I'm really not sure." I squealed.

"I KNEW IT!" I said. "You keep denying it, but I knew you'd come through! All it took was a little heartbreak." I grinned and she scowled.

"Is that why you kept denying it?" Monnie asked. "Because he was being mean to you?"

"For the most part, I guess," Kennie replied. "Also 'cause I knew that if I _did_ admit it to you guys, you'd probably try to set me up with me or something and never leave me alone about it. But now that you guys _do_ know, I guess I'm pretty screwed now, aren't it?"

"Not exactly," Steffie said. "We'll try to be nice to you."

"Well," Kennie said, "I guess another reason of my denial would be that this was just my way of getting his attention…sub-consciously."

"Or something like that," Steffie said. Kennie shrugged.

"Something like that," she agreed. Guns were heard upstairs. Through the window, we saw pirates falling into the water.

"Did we cover everything yet, or are you going to smother me some more?" Kennie inquired.

"I think we covered everything," I said.

"YOUR TURN," Steffie said, slapping me arm.

"OOWWWW!"

"Do you love Will?"

"OF COURSE I DO!"

"Do you want to _be_ with him forever?"

"OF _COURSE_ I DO! YOU HIT ME!" She rubbed my arm where she had him me and smiled. I pouted at her.

"OH! I have a question for Kennie!" I squealed.

"Eh?"

"Do _you _want to be with him forever?"

"EH?" More gun shots. Kennie, distracted, ran to the window. Although I suspect that she was deliberately avoiding my question. She peered out the window and tried to see what was going on back up on the upper deck.

"Kennie, you're deliberately avoiding my question!" I said. "Do you really think that just by looking out the window that you can avoid me?" I got no answer, and Monnie began to sing "A Pirate's Life For Me", like she did when we were going through her washing machine.

"Now, Leah, when you said 'do _you_ want to be with him forever', we were on the topic of Will. When you asked me your question, were you referring to Jack or Will?" Kennie asked.

"Jack, of course," I said. "Will's mine. Besides, you said you love Jack, not Will. OH! Do you still hate him?"

"Maybe." I huffed at her. More gun shots, and this time, the metallic clang of swords was also met. We all held our breath, because we knew that Jack, Will, and Connor were very outnumbered. But maybe, it was only Jack and Barbossa fighting.

My thoughts were cut short as we heard Will shout "NO!" and a thump came at our door. Steffie cautiously stepped towards the door, but just as she reached out for the door handle, the door burst open, swinging Steffie against the wall. A pirate rushed into the room, jumped on me, and pinned me to Jack's bed. I started screaming.

"NO! NO! LEMME _GO_!" Kennie grabbed a pistol from the bedside table, cocked it as she brought it up, and fired it at the opposite wall. The pirate ignored the warning, but stopped suddenly. He keeled over and fell on the floor. I looked up, straightening my shirt. Will rushed to my side. He was holding a pistol.

"Leah, are you all right?" he asked. I threw my arms around him, and he jumped slightly in surprise.

"It was really gross Will! He touched me!" I screamed. "I COULD HAVE DIED!" He hugged me back.

"It's okay, you have your friends here to help you," he said. "I have to go back and help Jack and Connor." He turned to go. "Oh, and Kendra, don't be afraid to kill them. If you have to, do it. they don't respond to warning shots like that."

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied, slightly annoyed.

"Wait, Will!" I yelled. He whirled around. "How are Jack and Connor?"

"Yes, how are they?" Steffie asked, emerging from behind the door.

"Doing poorly, unfortunately," Will replied. "Jack's fighting Barbossa again, and in his current state, I'd say the advantage is not with him. Connor and I are trying to keep Barbossa's crew under control."

"How's Jack?" Kennie asked.

"Doing bad again," Will said. "He can't use his arm still, so like I said, Barbossa had the advantage." He hurried towards the door. "I really have to go now. Connor needs my help. You four make sure you stay safe." He hurried back in and dragged the pirate body out before rushing out the door and closing it. Monnie walked up to the door and observed it.

"We have no more lock," she said. "A chair's not going to hold it either. What do we do now?"

"I don't know," I said, worried.

"Are you still worried about the door lock?" Kennie said, heatedly. "We need to help them! Barbossa's likely to kill Jack if we don't help them!"

"How?" I asked, urgently. "What can we do?" Kennie sat down on the bed and put her chin in her hand, obviously in deep thought.

"I've got it!" she said, jumping up. "Steffie, has Connor showed you around the ship at all?"

"Uh…yeah…" she answered.

"Did he show you the attack room?"

"No, he didn't."

"Then we'll just have to wing it," Kennie said. "Come on!" She grabbed a pistol and a dagger and walked out the door. We followed curiously.

"Kennie, where are we going?" Monnie asked, as the rest of us looked out for pirates. We heard some scuffling, but I didn't see anything.

"Attack room," she replied. "We're going to send Barbossa and his crew to that special circle in hell."

"The one reserved just for them!" Monnie said. Kennie nodded, grinning.

"Okay," Steffie said. "How?" Kennie stopped.

"I don't know," she replied. "Like I said, we're just going to have to wing it." She pushed open a random door, and low and behold, it was the attack room! A few pirates were in the room, but before they could even look up, Kennie pulled out her pistol and shot them. I screamed.

"KENNIE!"

"Will said to shoot them!" she retorted. "So if you're going to blame anyone, blame your boyfriend!" I blushed.

"Will's not my boyfriend!" I protested.

"Whatever," Kennie said. "Now shut up and help me load some ammunition into these cannons!"

"Is that your plan?" I asked.

"For now it is," she replied. She kicked aside the bodies and heaved a ball into the first cannon. Monnie loaded the second cannon. Now there was just the issue of lighting them. Kennie searched the dead pirates, and found some matches on one of them (AN:did they use matches?I'm not sure).

"Awesome!" I said. "Now light them!" Monnie took a match from Kennie, striked them against the side of the cannon, and lit each fuse. Seconds later, both of them went off. Holes exploded in the side of the Pearl, and I could hear Jack screaming at us.

"OIY! I TOLD YOU GIRLS TO STAY IN MY CABIN! NOW GO BACK AND _STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP_!"

"Your fault," I said.

"Okay, didn't think of that," Kennie said. "Change of plans, follow me!" She searched the dead pirates until she found their guns and then rushed out of the attack room, and still not knowing what was going on, the rest of us followed. Turns out she had headed for the upper deck, and started helping Jack out by shooting the pirates on board the Pearl. We were shocked at her violent outburst.

Once all the gunfire had ceased, the rest of us emerged on the upper deck. Our first concern was Jack, and we rushed to his side immediately. He was badly injured, but still alive. We were victorious. Barbossa lay dead in the water. Jack had put a bullet in him.

But were we really victorious? Yes, the evil villain in the story was dead, but the rivalrous war had claimed one of our own. For amongst the numerous dead pirates on the deck of the Black Pearl lay someone we knew.

Connor, captain of the Firecrest, was dead.

End Chapter 25

please no one kill me.yes,the character death mentioned was connor.my friend "steffie" was really sad when I told her that I killed off her boyfriend.XD  
oh man I did some major editing to this.a lot of the events that happened in this chapter were not at all like the events that happened in the rough draft.i changed a lot of stuff.oh well.i like it better.  
Does anyone know if "rivalrous" is a word?I kinda just made it up as I was typing this.oh well.  
So please refrain from flames,but you're welcomed to review anyway.in fact,I encourage you.please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.and remember,more reviews means faster updates!


	26. Aftershock

I'm surprised.i didn't get as many reviews for chapter 25 as I usually do.stop slacking off and review,you guys.you make me sad.  
I have roughly twenty more reviews to go until I reach 200!HELP ME ACHIEVE MY GOAL!I COMMAND YOU!  
And if you do,I'll give you a cookie. : ).  
This takes off directly after chapter 25 ends,as Connor has just been killed,my apologies to anyone who liked him.  
**Warnings:**a bit angsty,attempted murder,arguing between everyone's favorite couple (JxK).  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own "pirates" 1-3 and all the stuff I mentioned earlier.  
**Copyrights:**I own this story though.see either chapters 10 or 14 for copyrights.  
**Note:**chapter 25 was the last chapter in Leah's POV,and thus will resume Kennie's POV for the remainder of the story,which is only about five more chapters.shocking.

**Chapter 26:aftershock**

I was stunned. I didn't want to believe it. Bad things aren't supposed to happen to the good guys. But how were the others holding up, I wonder? I looked over towards my friends. Leah was bawling, and Monnie was quietly looking at her feet. But Steffie, she was just standing there, staring at his body, tears silently streaking down her face.

"…Stephanie?" I said softly, reaching out a hand to her. "Steffie, are you all right?" She wiped at her eyes and shrugged slightly.

"I…I guess so," she said. "He _was_ my boyfriend, but I guess I'm not so torn up about it because we haven't been together that long." She was strong, I'll give her that.

"C'mere…" I said, pulling her into an embrace. Steffie immediately began sobbing into my shoulder. "You'll be okay." Leah was hugging Will now, and although we all knew that Will was suffocating in her grip of death, he wasn't showing it.

"A bit too tight," Will said. I gasped suddenly.

"JACK!" I couldn't see him anywhere. I searched around frantically, suddenly worried sick about his well being.

"Jack?" Leah said.

"Yes! Where is he?" I yelled. "He was hurt, I saw him! Oh god, he could have died and fallen overboard and—!" I was cut off as Jack popped out of nowhere and embraced me from behind. I nearly screamed in surprise.

"Lookin' fer me, pet?" he said, smugly. I didn't say anything as I slowly relaxed.

"Maybe," I calmly replied. He laughed.

"Maybe?" he said. "Yeh were screamin' me name."

"I wasn't worried," I lied casually.

"Jack, would you stop laughing _please_?" Steffie yelled. "My boyfriend was just killed!" Jack looked up, without releasing his grip on me.

"Connor?" He said. "Connor's dead?"

"YES!" Steffie screamed. "Thanks for _caring_!" She ran down to the lower deck, sobbing into her hands.

"Ooohhh, Steffie WAIT!" Leah yelled, running after her. Jack tightened his grip on me.

"Were yeh hurt?" he asked. "They didn't touch ye, did they?"

"Jack, you're spewing blood on me," I said. "And I'm FINE. But as it appears, Steffie's not. She just lost her boyfriend and you don't seem to care. Girls really dig sensitive guys like you."

"Of course I care!" Jack protested, ignoring my sarcasm. "I was just distracted, so I didn't notice when he died. Barbossa kept me busy, he did."

"You're still bleeding on me." Jack shrugged it off.

"I was also distracted because of you…and not just because you were blowin' holes in me ship," he said. "Of course I'm going to say something like 'I don't love yeh', but I didn't mean it, pet. I was worried about you. I love you." I didn't say anything. I was actually still thinking about Steffie and Connor.

"That's cute Jack, and I'm touched, really," I said. "But there's still the subject of what to do with Connor's body and ship."

"Right you are," he said. He kissed my neck, let go of me, and walked over to Will, who was holding a roll of bandages. I sighed. As I walked down to the lower deck, I heard Will say:

"It's almost like these are becoming your best friends." I had myself a small chuckle and reunited myself with my friends.

"KENNIE, YOU'RE HURT!" Leah screamed.

"No, Jack is," I corrected. "He was hugging me, so he was also bleeding on me. Will's taking care of him right now."

"What did Jack say?" Steffie asked, wiping away her tears."

"He pretty much said that he was indenial and that he loves me," I said.

"I just saw him hug and kiss you, and that was it," Monnie said, walking into the room.

"He KISSED you?" Leah squealed.

"Neck," I said, poking the spot on my neck where he had kissed me. Leah "oohed" at me.

"Ooh, he LIKES you!" she said.

"NO WAY!" I shot back. "I just thought that the 'I love you' wasn't evident enough!" Leah pouted at me and went back to comforting Steffie. Meanwhile, I walked over to a pile of shirts (aka Will's shirts, and I know the Firecrest is not Will's ship and he has no spare shirts on the ship, so we'll just say that Connor gave him some…or something.), pulled some out, and selected one.

"EWW, KENNIE!" Leah yelled, as I stripped off my shirt. I glanced back.

"What? You don't like my bra?" I asked.

"KENNIE—…"

"Oh come on!" I said. "You always burst in on me while I'm changing in the locker room just to say hi, and you never protest _then_."

"Oohhh, fine," she said. "And no, I don't like your bra." I looked offended, but shrugged it off. I pulled on the spare shirt and folded my Jack Sparrow one.

"I need to wash this when we get back to the 21st century," I said. "T'is my favorite shirt." Will came down the stairs.

"Stephanie," he said. "Jack and I decided we're going to let you decide what to do with Connor's body. Is that okay?" Steffie sniffed, nodded, got up and followed Will out of the cabin. The rest of us followed after her.

We arrived on the upper deck. Will met up with Jack, who was now all bandaged up. Steffie knelt by Connor's body and gently stroked his hair.

"So?" Jack asked. "What would you like to do with him, Stephanie?" She continued to sit there.

"Are we headed anywhere particular?" she asked.

"Probably Tortuga," Jack answered. She thought a moment.

"Okay," she said. "I know what I want to do with Connor." She stood up. "Let's ship him off."

"Ship him?" Leah repeated.

"Yeah," Steffie said. "Put him in a lifeboat and send him out to sea. Will can inherit the Firecrest and Jack can have the Pearl back." We looked around for Jack. He was no where to be seen.

"Well," I said, "I'm gonna go before he pops out and jumps me again." I headed for the lower deck. I walked down the stairs and just as I rounded the corner, Jack tackled me to the ground, pinning me down beneath him.

"OWW, SHIT JACK, WHAT WAS—?" He slapped his hand over my mouth, hauled me up, and dragged me over to the wall.

"Shh…" he whispered. "There's a pirate still down here. Stay here, take my gun, and PLEASE don't follow me. Just go back to the upper deck and guard the others."

"But you just told me to stay here," I whispered back.

"I know what I said," he whispered, warningly. "Just go back up to the deck." Reluctantly, I walked up the first few steps, and then came to a realization and stopped. I heard Jack quietly walk around the corner, and I turned around.

_Wait a minute…I shouldn't have to go back to the upper deck just because there's a pirate down here and because Jack told me to. I'm an individual! AND I have a GUN!_

I hurried back down the stairs and rounded the corner Jack disappeared around. As I did so, I was Jack rounding another corner, which made me wonder: Just how big IS this bloody ship? I mean, I know I've been on the Firecrest for the past…however long and all, but I don't think I've ever really explored it. Oh my god, neither has Jack. Jack has no idea where he's going, he could be killed and—

SQUEEAAAKK…

Floorboards. Crap, that wasn't me. Double crap, I'm fairly sure it wasn't Jack. Must have been that pirate Jack was talking about. It sounded like it was coming from behind me, so I ducked behind some old wooden crates and threw a tarp over myself. And sure enough, one of Barbossa's crewmates came wandering by. He was headed down the hallway and around the corner Jack had gone around. Ah shit.

"Damn you, Jack," I muttered, standing up. "Tell me to wait up deck, will ya?" I followed the pirate around the corner, who had probably seen and pursued Jack. Even more probably, he had probably gone after all of us (but probably decided that taking out Jack would leave us open and defenseless). Well, my friends and I have had enough adventure for one day, or one week, or however long we've been here. Yeah, I lost count.

I peered around the corner and cocked the gun as silently as I could. I ended up having to muffle it in the folds of my shirt. Sure, I've killed these pirates before, when the pursuing pirates caught up with us and like, five minutes ago when I came to Jack, Will, and Connor's rescue, but I was still a bit weary. And besides, the spare shirt that I was wearing was REALLY BAGGY.

I saw the pirate inching his way towards the end of the hallway. At the end of it, I saw Jack with his back turned to me. he must have been looking, or thinking of where to go next. The pirate had a long dagger in his hand, and he raised it as he made his way towards Jack. Jack seemed completely oblivious, continuing to stare down the hallway and muttering to himself. He wasn't going to save himself, as it would seem.

BLAM!

The sound of the gunshot startled Jack. He whipped around just as the pirate fell, who fell forward onto his chest in a lifeless heap. Jack instinctively caught him, but immediately pushed him away when he saw who it was. The pirate fell to the floor.

"What the bloody…" he muttered. He then saw me, standing in the hallway with the smoking gun in my hand. "Kendra!" he said. It sounded like a mixture of alarm and anger. "I told yeh to go to the upper deck and guard the others! I told yeh NOT to follow me! Yeh could have been hurt!" I gaped at him.

"ExCUSE me?" I said. "_I _could have been hurt? Where would YOU be right now if not for ME? What if I _hadn't_ followed you? You'd be lying on the ground with a knife in your back, THAT'S what! You can't lecture me for saving your life!"

"Don't turn the situation on me!" Jack fired back. "I distinctly remember givin' yeh orders to go and wait for me on the upper deck!"

"Without your gun?" I retorted. "Jack, you should be damn _grateful_ I disobeyed you! Without me, YOU'D BE DEAD!"

"Whatever happened to 'always obey the captain'?" Jack said warningly, pointing at me as he walked towards me, stepping over the dead pirate body in the process.

"Last time I checked, you're not captain of the Firecrest," I retorted.

"I gave you that order, regardless, because I care about you, because I love you. I gave you my gun so that if he came up there and tried to attack you, you'd be able to defend yourself and the others!"

"You're so indenial!" I said. "You don't care that I saved you, you don't care that I _am_ in fact, okay. You've got to be the most oblivious person I've ever met!" I threw his gun back at him, and all he could do was watch me as I stormed up the steps to the upper deck.

The others were waiting for me when I arrived. When I emerged from the stairs, I almost collided with Will, which told me that he was about ready to go down after me and Jack.

"Are you all right?" he asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Kennie, what happened?" Leah asked, worried.

"We heard a gun shot and a lot of yelling," Monnie said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I answered. "But nevermind me. How's Steffie?"

"She'll handle," Monnie said. "We're about to ship off Connor, so she's spending her last moments with him right now." I nodded.

"But you still didn't tell us what happened below deck," Leah said. "You…and Jack…alone." She grinned. I grimaced.

"Nothing could be further from the truth," I said. "C'mon, let's head back to Will's cabin. I'll tell you all about it."

End Chapter 26

How many times have I used "aftershock" as a chapter title?too many times.  
So from doing numerous essays in English class,my teacher's been lecturing us about how we should write our essays in a present tense,which I've noticed I have not been doing in this story.the english major in me is telling me to go back and revise all chapters hitherto,which I just might do.just to fix the improper use of past tense.(by the way, "hitherto" means "up to date".)  
I saw a really good movie today.anyone heard of "R.E.N.T."?it's a really sad and beautiful musical about gay people with AIDS.XD.okay,so not all of them were gay and not all of them had AIDS.but the songs they sang were REALLY PRETTY.  
…WHY ANGEL,_WWWHHHYYYYY??_  
…I mean uh…review.please.


	27. Midnight

tell your friends!tell everyone you know to review MLCP's "Pirate Switch" so she can achieve 200+ reviews!SHE'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!  
(ahem)in the meantime,I thank all my faithful readers who DID review,and who currently leave me twenty reviews shy of two hundred.seriously,get me to two hundred and I'll love you forever.give me your address and I'll send each of you a truckload of cookies (although I can't guarantee it…).  
**Warnings:**riduculously long chapter (although I've read longer…).some of you may find it sad,as our favorite girls say goodbye to connor,which is followed by much tackling and hard thinking.Which is also followed by semi-smut and sexy teasing. XD.  
**Note:**THE STORY ENDS IN FOUR CHAPTERS!OH NOOOOO!…(aHEM)so this is still in Kendra's POV.yeah.ah yes,and i get to see the midnight screening of "pirates 3".hells yes.that's right.writhe in envy.  
**Disclaimer and Copyrights:**blah blah blah,stuff I said before,blah,read previous chapters,blah.

**Chapter 27:midnight**

"…So Jack and I got into a big ass fight, Jack' mad at me for disobeying him, and I'm mad at him because he's a delusional idiot," I finished. Leah blinked.

"You KILLED someone?" she yelled.

"It wasn't the first time," I answered, shrugging.

"But it was good that you did," Monnie said. "Because you saved Jack's life."

"He's not grateful that I did so, and that's what pisses me off!" I said. "I should have just let him die."

"NO!" the others screamed at me.

"Are you CRAZY?" Leah shrieked. "This is the man you're in LOVE with we're talking about! How can you SAY that?" I blinked.

"That man completely denied me!" I retorted. "He got mad at me because I SAVED his life! Who would love HIM anymore?"

"Um…_you_?" Leah said.

"Like hell I do!" I fired back. "I always thought there was some good in everyone. Now I think there's some good in everyone except Jack. He's not a man. He's a pirate."

"You're overlooking his good points, Kennie," Steffie said. "Jack DOES have good points. Along side all the yelling and arguing and drinking, Jack said that he cares about you. For all of us. He's risked his life so many times to save us. Remember?" I paused. I _did_ remember. When Jack fought so hard against Norrington to get us out of Port Royal, how he came to our rescue even though he had no ship, how he almost died trying to get us away from the Isla de Muerta. Maybe I was wrong about him…

"Your whole problem lies in judging people's negatives," Steffie continued, "while in the process, overlooking their positives." I nodded thoughtfully.

"You may be on to something," I said.

"Of course I'm on to something!" she said. "I'm me! Now, you should go up there and talk to Jack."

"THAT I refuse," I said. "I'm still pretty pissed at him for denying AND ignoring the positive aspects of the event."

"He's a guy," Leah said. "That's typical of guys."

"Oh now that's just being sexist…but I agree," I grinned. After sharing a few laughs, we were silent. The sound of the beating waves on the side of the ship only further added to the awkward silence collecting in the room.

The silence was broken abruptly when a sharp knock came at the door, causing us all to jump.

"Who is it?" Leah called out.

"Will."

"No, you can't have your room back," I said.

"Well, that too," Will said. "But I'm here to tell you we're going to ship off Connor now. Come on up." I bit my lip and we all glanced at Steffie. She nodded reassuringly, and we all got up and opened the door. Will was waiting for us outside the door. To add further comfort, Will took a hold of Steffie's hand as he led us up to the upper deck. From glancing at her, I could tell that Leah was overcome with extreme jealousy. I shook my head. When we reached the upper deck, Will did not release Steffie's hand right away, rather, he led her over to the rail where Jack was waiting. A lifeboat was slung over the rail, ready to be lowered down. As we got closer to the rail, we could see Connor's body in the boat.

We stopped by the rail where the boat and Jack were. I avoided eye contact with him, which can be a hard thing to do when you're more than aware that he's staring at you. _I _knew he was staring at me. I could FEEL his eyes boring into my skull, but I refused to return contact. SO. AWKWARD.

Will lowered the boat into the water, and helped Steffie over the rail. She climbed down the ladder on the side, and using her foot, pushed Connor's boat away from the ship. She hung on the side of the ship for a while before climbing back up by grabbing her hand again and pulling her in. Leah managed to restrain herself from beating Steffie away from Will. Though I seriously doubted if Will was hitting on Steffie.

We all gathered on the rail and watched the boat drift farther and farther away from the ship, as we went our opposite ways. After a moment of silence, Jack spoke up.

"Now," he said. "What are we going to do about the Firecrest?"

"Well," Will said, "Stephanie explained what she planned to do already, or rather, what her idea was. You weren't here to listen to it, though. Stephanie, would you mind saying your idea again?" Steffie nodded.

"So my idea was to ship off Connor in a rowboat, and that's already been done," she said. "So then I said, Jack can get the Black Pearl back, and Will can inherit the Firecrest." Jack nodded.

" 'At's a good idea," he said, scratching his goatee. More silence.

"Do we have a heading?" Will asked. Jack blinked and raised an eyebrow, thinking.

"We're still anchored, right?" Jack questioned. Will nodded. "All right. Will, you take the girls to Tortuga. I'll follow on the Pearl." Will nodded.

"Did you want one or two of the girls to sail with you?" he asked. Jack glanced at me and I quickly looked away. He turned back to Will.

"No," he said. "I'll be all right. Go on ahead." He climbed onto the top of the rail, grabbed a rope, and swung over to the Pearl. Will set off, sailing in the general direction of Tortuga. When we shipped off Connor, we had also shipped him off with his belongings: a sword, a pistol, his compass, Steffie's favorite bracelet (just to remind him of her wherever he goes), and the dagger I took from him. So it was safe to say that we were sailing blindly, pretty much. Oh well.

Steffie, Monnie, Leah, and I spent the remainder of the trip below deck in Will's room playing cards. Again, they declined to my offer of playing poker, AND my offer to play Gin Rummy. So we eventually settled on Egyptian Ratscrew, and played that for a while. Steffie won the game.

"Another round?" she asked. The rest of us grimaced.

"Nah, let's play something else," Leah said.

"How about Crazy Eights?" Monnie suggested.

"Since there's four of us here, we can play Hearts!" I said. They stared at me.

"What's Hearts?" Leah asked. I shook my head.

"Nevermind," I said. I shuffled through the deck until I found what I was looking for. "Aha! A Joker card!"

"…And?" said Steffie. I blinked.

"Oh yes! My idea!" I said. "With this, we can play Old Maid!" The rest of them blinked at me.

"You know way too many games," Steffie said.

"Be glad I do," I said. "Anyway, I'll teach y'all how to play. It's an easy game." It was also easy to teach. They caught on quickly, and we enjoyed several rounds of Old Maid. After that, I somehow managed to talk them into playing poker. The game quickly became boring (because they were all taking sissy bets, and no one called my bluff) and we all forfeited. With nothing left to do, we wandered up to the upper deck to find Will. He was at the helm. He looked fairly certain that we were going the right way.

"I'm fairly certain we're going the right way," he said. "I find that sailing is a whole lot more difficult without a compass. But I think I'll fare."

"…DO YOU LOVE STEFFIE?" Leah blurted. Will blinked.

"Um…_what_?"

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO LOVE HER! LOVE _ME_!" And with that, Leah threw herself onto Will, who collapsed onto the deck. The rest of us just…stared. Awkward much.

"LEAH, GET _OFF_!" Will shouted.

"LOVE MEEEEEE!" Leah screamed. I shook my head.

"Maybe we should do something," Monnie said. I shrugged.

"She'll wear herself out," Steffie said. We walked back to the lower deck.

-

"I don't know what makes her think that Will loves me," Steffie said.

"It probably had something to do with Will holding your hand when we were shipping Connor off," I said. "While we were walking to the side of the ship, I noticed she looked extremely jealous."

"Yeah, well Will's not going to want her now," Monnie laughed. "She keeps jumping him." She picked up the deck of cards. "Cards, anyone?"

"We might as well," I said, shrugging.

"Know any 3-way games?" Steffie asked. I shook my head.

"We could just play a 4-person game. It'll work just as well with only three people." The door opened.

"Crud…" Leah muttered, sulking into the room.

"Did Will run away from you?" I asked, shuffling the deck of cards.

"Yeah..." Leah answered miserably. I shook my head.

"Well, that's what you get for jumping people," I said, beginning to deal out the cards.

"Fine!" Leah pouted, sitting down beside me. "What are we playing now?"

"Let's play…" I said. "Well, I dunno. Does anyone know how to play Bridge?"

"No," the others replied.

"Good, neither do I," I said. "How about Freecell? Oh wait, that's a one-player game…Screw it. Let's just play Crazy Eights again until we arrive in Tortuga." It was agreed. I dealt the cards and placed the rest of the deck in the center of our square.

The next twenty minutes were spent playing Crazy Eights, playing Slide, and just talking. We knew we had arrived in Tortuga when we felt the anchor drop. The ship jerked slightly before lurching back into a stop.

"We're here," Will said, opening the door. We put the cards away and joined Will on deck. The five of us got off the ship and set foot, once again, on Tortugan soil. Some place I hoped I'd never have to visit again, yet here I am.

Jack arrived shortly after we did, and he led us into a bar.

"What'll it be?" Jack asked us. The last time we were here, we ended up getting water from the ship.

"The water's likely to be spiked again," I said. "Nothing for me."

"Same here," the others said. Jack shrugged, and ordered two rums—one for himself, and one for Will. We were hungry, and incredibly thirsty, but we didn't show it.

But eventually we gave in.

"JAAAAAACCCKKK…" Leah whined so suddenly, Jack almost choked on his rum.

"Eh?" he said, regaining control. It was at this time that I was able to determine that Jack had been hanging around us for too long, since _I _always said "Eh?" when I was confused.

"WE'RE HUNGRY…AND THIRSTY," Leah said.

"Yeh didn't say anything before," Jack pointed out.

"We were afraid!" Leah said. "We're tired of getting food that's been spiked with rum, Jack." Jack shrugged.

"This is Tortuga, luv," he said. "This city was built on dirt and booze." I shook my head.

"Great," I said. Jack didn't say anything in response.

"Do yeh still want anything?" he asked, mainly to Leah.

"YES!" she cried. "Very much so!"

"All right then."

During the next ten to fifteen minutes, I spaced out. While I was doing so, I was oblivious to when Jack asked me what I wanted, ordered something for me anyway, and when my food was set down in front of me. Spacing out was not in my intention, but I usually unconsciously do this when I'm deep in thought, like I was at the moment. What I was thinking so hard about, I wasn't sure. Mainly it had to do with Jack, and myself. When I first met him, I loved him. Then I didn't. Then I did. Then I didn't again. And…that's kind of where I am now. I'm still confused about everything. I don't know what to do, I'm just so lost—

"KENNIE!"

"Huh?" I said, quickly turning to Leah. She stopped waving her hand in front of my face.

"Snap out of it, we're going back to the ship!" she said.

"The ship?" I repeated, as I got out of my seat.

"Yeah, we're going back to the ship to catch some sleep," Leah said. "It's pretty late." I was thoroughly confused.

"Why are we going to the _ship_ to sleep?" I said. "Couldn't we just rent a room or something?"

"Well, one," Leah said, "we don't have the money. Either that or we do, and we just don't feel like spending it. Two, we're worried that some evil pirate man is going to try to kidnap us again, and three, we spotted Norrington and his men." I looked around.

"One," I said, "Jack can spare a handful of coins to get us a room, but he won't 'cause he's a lazy jackass. Two, no one's going to kidnap us again because Barbossa's dead and Jack and Will would NOT let it happen again. Three, I don't see any sign of Norrington or anyone. Four, where IS everyone?"

"They've headed back to the ship already," Leah said. "They left a few minutes ago, so HURRY _UP_ or they're going to leave us behind!" Even before she had finished her last sentence, she had grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the bar. Jack, Will, Steffie, and Monnie were heading down the street at a relatively slow pace. Once Leah and I caught up, they started running, with us close at their heels.

As we neared the harbor and the ships that were docked there, I could see a Navy ship docked along side some of the ships at the far end of the harbor, not too far from where we were.

We boarded the ship and wordlessly headed below deck. Jack took the captain's quarters and Will took a hammock in the crew's quarters, and the rest of us took Will's cabin. We divided the room amongst the four of us. I took the hammock in the corner, Steffie and Leah shared the bed, and Monnie seemed okay with a pile of blankets on the floor. We all bid each other goodnight and went to sleep.

Twenty minutes later, the others were asleep. I knew because I had repeated their names several times and had not gotten a reply. I was wide-awake, and I could only suppose that was because my mind was still focused on Jack. It was quickly becoming frustrating. I needed air.

I climbed out of the hammock and silently crept towards the door, careful not to step on Monnie. I opened the door, and was thankful that it did not creak. I walked down the hallways until I found the stairs to the upper deck. While making my way up to the upper deck, I checked my watch. It was around midnight. Back in the 21st century, on the weekends, I wouldn't even _consider_ going to bed right now. On school nights, I'd have just gone to bed. Thinking of these things made me kind of miss home.

"Kinda?" I said out loud. "Of course I miss home. I almost hate it here because everything reminds me of…Jack…" I gripped the rail of the ship and stared into the water. Everything was silent for a minute.

"Lookin' fer me, pet?" I didn't say anything. I knew who it was.

"No, Jack," I answered. "And please don't ever call me 'pet' again. It's gross." I could hear him walking over to me. He didn't jump me or anything, as I suspected he would. He merely walked over to the rail next to me and sighed. The two of us were silent for a while. A _long_ while. If I had to guess, maybe three to five minutes. During that time, Jack and I were just staring at the midnight sky and the water, illuminated by the full moon. I was about ready to leave, and I almost did, but Jack started talking.

"Kendra," he said, "I've been foolish. Instead of thanking you for saving my life, I lashed out at you. I'm sorry."

"It's nothing," I said, still surprised that he actually apologized. "And thank you." He smiled.

Again, we were silent. This time it was feeling rather awkward, and I don't like awkward silences. Really. I turned and started to walk away.

"Luv?" came Jack's voice. I stopped and turned.

"Yes, Jack?" I said. He didn't say anything for a while.

"We don't talk much, do we?" A rather random question. I didn't exactly know the answer, but I guess he was right. I started avoiding him after he said he loved me, and after we got into that fight.

"No, I guess not," I said. "What would you like to talk about?" More silence. Damn you, Jack. Why can't you ever make this easy? I sighed. I started to turn to walk away. Then—

"What's yer favorite color?"

"Eh?" Another random question. He was trying to make conversation. Play along, Kendra. "Um…black." Jack grinned.

"Black's not a color," he said, smugly. Now how the HELL did he know that?

I sighed.

"Jack," I said, walking back across the ship towards him. "I honestly don't know what you see in me. Lots of people avoid me." I was using this to get back at him for the incident below deck. Oh yes. Revenge is sweet.

"And why's that?" Jack said, still grinning.

"Well," I said, still walking towards him. "Over the years, people have defined me as dark, creepy, weird, depressing, crazy psycho bitch, and all out, you should avoid me." I stopped inches in front of Jack, and ran my hands over his chest and shoulders. "But I'm not all bad. Sometimes, I've even been known to be a little…" I leaned in close, so our lips were almost touching. Jack's mouth twitched. "…Blue…" I grinned, turned, and walked away. As I headed back towards the stairs, I heard Jack sigh in disappointment. If he was mad, he shouldn't be, because I gave him an answer.

As I walked down the stairs, feeling thoroughly satisfied, I concluded something. Revenge was never really my strong point, and when I have the opportunity to carry it out, it feels…sweet.

I smiled as I got back into the hammock, and already I could feel myself drifting off. Just before I fell asleep, I sighed happily with a final thought:

Revenge is _totally_ sweet.

End Chapter 27

yeah I've been called crazy psycho bitch before. XD.whatev.  
the whole thing with teasing Jack at the end had nothing to do with and was not inspired in any way by the second Pirates movie.all righty?good.now,REVIEW.you know you want to.


	28. Rumless Part II

**Important Announcement:**today marks the two-year anniversary of "Pirate Switch"!I thank you all for staying with me this long,and I appologize for taking this long to finish the story.cheers all around!  
I must admit,I'm a bit terrified.as much as I LOVE all of your reviews,some of my readers are becoming a bit…obsessed.one reviewer(who will not be named)threatened me with a piece of "squishy disco toast".i don't see how that's possible,but whatev.  
I'm no closer to achieving 200 reviews than I was last chapter.so I need YOUR help to get me there!please review this story…five times.or more.  
**Warnings:**this chapter has a brief moment of very bad language,uttered by none other than yours truly.be warned.  
**Important Note:**I don't know if I've mentioned this before,so if I have,I'm saying it again:I'm reconsidering posting the sequel to this story.i've gotten flamed by at least four people,accusing me of writing a total Mary-Sue piece of shit story that's unfunny.i thought about this,and I guess this story HAS gotten rather Mary-Sueish.and as such,I'm becoming hesitant to post the sequel,which (in my eyes) will be even more Mary-Sueish.the final decision will be made upon posting the final chapter of this story,and from votes from readers/reviewers.

**Chapter 28:rummless part II**

I learned something else when I woke up the following morning. I learned that revenge can be exacted more than once, by more than one person. Last night (morning, technically), I deprived Jack of what he wanted:

Me.

Regardless of how sweet it felt, regardless of how much Jack loves me, he still sought out revenge against me. I found that out when I woke up and my hammock was hanging over the side of the ship, over the water where one of the lifeboats should have been. The wind was blowing hard and I was swaying rather violently.

Footsteps. The familiar boot-clacking across the deck grew louder and louder until it stopped by the rail of the ship. So I sat up and glared Jack Sparrow in the eye.

"_Why_, pray tell, am I out here?" I said. Jack grinned at me. "How did you get me out here anyway? Where's the lifeboat?" Jack pulled out an imaginary pocketwatch and glanced at it.

"So many questions, so little time," he said.

"Listen, you smug little bastard," I growled. "I know where your real watch is, and I'll be shoving it up your ass if you don't get me down right now!"

"Ooo so demanding," Jack said. "I like that. However…" He strode over closer to the rail and rested against it. His cheerful, smug grin vanished and was replaced with a look of hard, stern, seriousness.

"I just wanted to get one thing through to yeh," he said. "No one, and I mean NO ONE, denies Captain Jack Sparrow of what he wants." I blinked.

"Jack, I know what you want," I said. "I was _taunting_ you last night. By slinging me over the ocean, you're just furthing depriving yourself. And this benefiets you _how_?" He leaned further over the rail.

"I'm exacting revenge, luv," he said, the smug grin returning.

"Fall over the rail and die, Jack!" I said bitterly.

"Oh?" he said. "Well if I died who would fullfill your needs? Hm? Who would you look to for comfort if not dear ol' Jack?"

"My _friends,_ perhaps?" I said. Jack grinned.

"_William,_ perhaps?" I gaped at him.

"Fuck off!" I yelled. Jack gave a gracious bow.

"As you wish." He turned and walked away, disappearing below deck. I was on my own. At this point, I decided that revenge can be sought more than twice. Revenge could be exacted on a revenge that was sought after a revenge that only happened because Jack was being a selfish, waterlogged, drunken jackass…if that makes sense.

I examined the support beams holding me up. Two sturdy pieces of wood extended out of the ship. The strings of my hammock were tied around each support. I was never a very good climber. For heavens sake, I've never even climbed a tree before. But my lust for revenge kept me going. I was determined to get back at Jack, yet again. But I saw some difficulty in my escape plan. One, the wind was still blowing mighty hard. Two, I don't know how to climb. One time in PE I climbed like, two feet up a rope, and that was it. The hammock was longer than, but still, it gave me an idea. When I had given Connor's knife back to him, I kept one of Will's and hid it in my shoe. I pulled it out (my foot was undamaged, but my shoe had a small hole in the toe).

My plan was to simply cut one end of the hammock and climb up the hammock to the support. With the wind blowing, and the hammock rocking, falling off would be like that time I fell off my swivel chair while standing on it (AN:I'm really smooth that way.). I took the dagger, and slashed one end of the hammock. The hammock fell and swayed against the wind as I hung on for dear life. I chucked the knife onto the ship. Beginning my ascent, I was surprised to find that I could actually climb up the hammock, and thus thanked band camp for giving me these arm muscles. Haha.

I made it to the support and hoisted myself onto it. At this point, I thanked my friends for teaching me how to get on top of the monkey bars in elementary school. The support creaked with me weight and the wind, which (for some reason) was blowing even harder now. I wrapped my arms around the support and shuffled my way across it. Once I was sure I was safely over the deck, I flipped over, released my leg hold on the support, and dropped down.

Mission accomplished! I had made it back to the ship, and now I need to make it back to Jack. Chances are, he's below deck waiting for me so he can sarcastically congratulate me, but he's actually impressed because he was secretly watching me. I jumped down the stairs to the lower deck, and LO AND BEHOLD!

…He wasn't there.

"Well damn!" I said, perhaps louder than I had intended.

"Kennie?"

"Leah?"

"It IS you!" She darted out of nowhere and embraced me tightly.

"CHOKING…NOT BREATHING…" I gasped. She released me.

"Where WERE you?" she snapped suddenly, hitting me on the arm.

"Ow, what the hell?" I yelled.

"WHERE WERE YOU THIS MORNING?"

"OUTSIDE!" I shot back. "Jack threw me over the side of the ship. Where is he?"

"He _threw_ you over the side of the ship?" Leah exclaimed. "…You don't look wet."

"No, it's not like that," I said. "Where's Jack?"

"I think he's in his Captain's Quarters," Steffie said, arriving with Monnie. "We saw him in there when we were looking for you."

"Good," I said. I headed for the stairs that led to the very bottom of the ship, and to the rum storage.

"Kennie, what are you doing?" Monnie inquired.

"Getting revenge," I said. "You wanna help me?"

"Depends," Steffie said. "What's your plan of attack?"

"Hide the rum," I answered.

"All of it?"

"All of it."

**-x-**

Jack sat at his deck, scanning over a large map sprawled out across the table, prodding it with a compass. He intended to return us back to Port Royal, and back to home before Norrington and his men got back from Tortutga. He reached for his bottle of rum and downed the remaining few frops. He peered into the bottle.

"No more rum?" he questioned. "Unheard of! I will not allow it!" He threw down the compass and strode out the door.

As you may or may not recall, the captain's quarters is located on the upper deck. It's the room below the quarterdeck, the raised platform with the helm. When Jack opened the doors, the first thing he did was look out towards the area where the lifeboat should have been. Instead of seeing me there, he saw the slashed hammock. Jack pondered for a minute.

"Either she escaped, or the fell," he said. "Hmm…well, we're still anchored and we're not moving anywhere, we're still in Tortuga, so she's probably somewhere in there." He was talking to no one in particular when he pointed towards Tortuga.

"I'll go rescue her…after a drink." He chortled gleefully to himself and headed for the rum storage room. He unlocked the door and walked in.

From scowering the entire room several times, which took a grand total of about twenty minutes, he was shocked to learn that the room was quite dry. He stuttered.

"But…but…RUM!" he gasped. "The rum can't be gone! I just stocked up yesterday!" He groped his throat as if he were choking. "NO!" More choking. He stopped for a moment to think. Who would do something like this?

"Kendra…" he growled. He dashed to the lower deck (actually the middle deck if you like to consider the rum storage as the lower deck) and threw open the door to our room. No one was there. He rushed to the upper deck and was shocked at what he saw.

"Looking for this?" I sneered, holding the uncorked bottle of rum over the rail of the ship. Jack gaped at me.

"NO!" he cried, and lurched forward. I turned the bottle upside-down. "MY RUM!" He griped the rail and looked over, watching the rum wash away into the ocean. I casually walked over to the other side of the ship with the empty bottle where my friends and Will decided to start a game of Spin-the-Bottle. Jack followed.

"WHY?" he yelled as I sat down. "_WHY_?"

"It's called revenge, luv," I said, spinning the bottle. Jack regained control.

"No worries," he said. "Where's the rest?"

"Hidden."

"WHY?"

"Revenge."

"BUT…"

"No buts, Jack," I said. "You slung me over the side of a ship and leave me to die, and you think I'm going to take it lightly?"

"BUT WHY IS RUM GONE?"

"It's for the greater good," I said, leaning over to peck Steffie on the cheek. She smiled and spun the bottle. "Care to partake, Jack?" He glared at me and strode away, probably to try and look for his rum. Well he can look all he wants, but he's not going to find it.

"Jack, just come join us," I said. "You're never going to find it. Just come play with us and _maybe_ I'll tell you where I hid them." Jack scoffed.

"I refuse to believe that," he said. I shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Steffie kissed Will. Leah glared at her again.

"I think what you did to Jack was mean," Will said, spinning the bottle.

"He deserved it," I said, shrugging it off.

"You never did clarify about what happened," Monnie said, as Will kissed her, and as Leah directed her glare to her.

"Oh yeah," I said. "Well, I denied Jack what he wanted (me) so he hung my hammock over the side of the ship. It's still there, take a look. Then, I got even by hiding all of his rum. So really, what I did was justified."

"Perhaps. But maybe it's just that you and I have different views on justification," Will said, as Monnie spun the bottle.

"Allright, I surrender," Jack said, walking over to us. "Yeh were right, I can't find 'em." I smiled in satisfaction.

"Told ya."

"Come play with us, Jack!" Monnie said. "Besides, the bottle's pointing to you!" Jack grinned and sat down allowing Monnie to crawl across the circle to kiss him. Leah glanced at me mischeviously. I blinked.

"What?" I said. "I'm not jealous."

"Of course not," Leah said, as Jack spun the bottle. She paused. "But perhaps, you're overjoyed?"

"And why would I be overjoyed?" I asked.

"Because the bottle just landed on you."

End Chapter 28

Who thinks that Jack won't be able to demonstrate self control?who thinks that he will?all questions will be answered in the following chapter!  
I remember only playing spin the bottle once,and it was the lame,harmless version.instead of kissing the person it landed on,we mearly _hugged_ the person.and I was rarely called upon by said bottle.it was disappointing,and even more so because there were only two guys present.man…  
anyway,I hope you enjoyed the chapter,please review,I luv you guys!


	29. The Lord of the Cards

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter.but as it would seem,I'm no closer to 200 reviews as I was the last time I posted.i BESEECH of you,my dear and beloved readers,please review!I'm a review whore!I'll die without them!and you know what happens when I die?…  
NO SEQUEL.  
Now then,onto the pre-chapter AN.  
**Warnings:**possible language.crazed Lord of the Rings fan summarizing the whole trilogy will also be present in the chapter.my thanks and dedications go to Alel.  
**Disclaimers and copyrights:**I don't own the Pirates OR the Lord of the Rings trilogies,but I own this story.please see either chapters 10 or 14 for copyrights.  
Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 29:lord of the cards**

Everyone stared at me, and I stared at the bottle. Leah was right in that it was pointing to me. She was right in that Jack now had to kiss me. But she was wrong in that I was overjoyed. How would Jack carry on with this? He must still be mad at me for hiding all of the rum, and at the same time, he's trying to win me over. He's been doing so for quite a while now. Would he plant a big wet one right on my lips, or would he just not touch me at all? Jack's a confusing man, and unpredictable at that. I've been trying to—

"Done," Jack said, sitting back down. I touched my cheek where he had lightly pecked me. I hadn't even _felt_ it, which told me how light the kiss really was. Maybe I _had_ felt it, but my brain didn't register it because I was thinking so hard. Curse me and my hard thinking ways!

"Kennie," Leah said. "Go."

"Huh? Oh," I said. I quickly spun the bottle. While it was spinning, Jack suddenly broke.

"GAAAAH I NEED MY RUM!" he shouted, startling all of us and making us jump. "WHERE IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU HIDE THE RUM?" I held my ground.

"Enough, Jack," I said. "I said I _might_ tell you the whereabouts of your precious rum. I never once said I _guarantee_."

"Now hear this, missy," Jack said, warningly pointing his finger at me. "What yeh've done to me is downright cruel, and yeh've got a lot of nerve pulling a prank like this on Captain Jack—."

"Sparrow," I finished. "I understand perfectly well what I've done and the consequences that will _not_ follow, _Captain_. As I said before, I'm exacting my revenge…luv."

"Oh come on, I told yeh I love yeh, what more do yeh want?" he said, frustrated.

"Touching," I said. "But no rum."

"What if I gave yeh a kiss?" he said, grinning. "A real one."

"Oh no you don't!" I said. "That'll discourage me even more!"

"Well, what _do_ yeh want?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know," I answered. "Hmm…" I thought for a moment. "Okay, I know what I want."

"What is it?"

"Cards."

"…Cards."

"Yeah."

"I'LL GO GET THEM!" Leah said. She hurried off to find the deck of cards. Will watched her go, and when he brought his attention back to the center of the circle, he fidgeted a little. I smiled.

"That's not what I meant," Jack said.

"Oh," I said simply. "Well then, I don't know."

"GOT 'EM!" Leah squealed. "Okay, what should we play?" After a bit of silence, everyone looked to me.

"…What."

"You're the almighty card-gamer," Monnie said. "What should we play?" I thought for a moment. All the games I knew of were either 1 player, 2 player, or 4 player games. Although…

"Go Fish," I said.

"Go…fish?" Jack and Will repeated.

"Is this some sort of fancy fishin' contest?" Jack inquired.

"…No," I said.

"Oh!" Monnie said. "We should modify it and make it all piratey. Like…Go Arr!"

"That's good," I said, dealing the cards. "Now, the rules of the game are simple. The objective is to get pairs of cards, and the person with the most pairs wins. You go around the circle and ask anyone if they have a certain card. If they do, they hand it over. If they don't, you pick a card out of the pile. The game ends when there are no more cards left in the pile. Simple, right?" Jack nodded.

"I think the Monnie girl should go first," he said. "She came up with the idea to make it all pirate like. I like that."

"But Kennie came up with the suggestion for the game," Monnie said.

"Oh hell, I don't care anymore, I'll go first," I said, shuffling through my cards. "Jack, do you have any fives?"

"…What now?"

"Do you have a five?"

"No…"

"Then tell me 'Go Arr' and I'll pick up a card from the pile."

"Oh allrighty then. Go Arr…" I picked up a card.

"Now it's your turn, Jack," Steffie said. This continued on for a while. Needless to say, it took the entire game for Jack and Will to finally catch on, but when they did, they swept us. Jack came out the victor, and I rewarded him with a bottle of rum I had hidden beneath a pile of rope I was sitting next to.

"Ah, finally!" Jack said, snatching the bottle from me. "I am truly the Lord of the Cards!" I suddenly sprung an idea.

"Not Lord of the Cards…" I said. "Lord of the _Rings_!"

"Come again?"

"Great movie trilogy back where we come from," I said. "My favorite movie series right next to Pirates, of course."

"Never saw it, what's it about?" Leah asked.

"Yes, do tell," Will said.

"SWEET!" I said. "Story time!" I leapt up onto the rail. "Behold, my sweets. The greatest trilogy ever made. Now, I'll be summarizing the moves since I've only read the books once."

"Are you sure you can tell it all?" Leah asked. "Each movie is like, four hours long."

"Three and a half," I said. "Of _course_ I can tell them all, I have 'em (almost) completely memorized. Now we begin.

"A long time ago on a continent called Middle Earth lived a hairy short dude named Frodo. He lived in a place called The Shire, full of other short hairy people such as himself. These people are called hobbits."

"Do they kill people?" Jack asked.

"No," I said. "They do not. Anyway, Frodo's Uncle Bilbo had a ring of power. It's very evil, because it was forged in the cracks of Mount Doom. Some evil creepy guy named Sauron made it, but he was mortally wounded by Isildur, so now Sauron is a big eye thingy. His minion Saruman is now after the Ring, because as I said before, Bilbo has the Ring."

"Is Saruman Sauron's son?" Will asked.

"Oh gross NO!" I said. "GOD no! Anyway, an awesome wizard man named Gandalf comes and everyone in the Shire throws Bilbo this kickass party because he's turning eleventy-one. But Bilbo uses the Ring to become invisible and escape the party, and he goes back to his house. Gandalf follows and persuades him to leave the Shire (for his own safety) and leave the Ring behind for Frodo. He does. Frodo now has the Ring, but Saruman's nine undead dudes called Ringwraiths are now in pursuit of Frodo. Frodo now has to leave the Shire as well. His gardener Sam goes with. Merry and Pippin also join in. Gandalf give them instructions to go to the Prancing Pony Inn in Bree, saying that he'll meet them there, so they do. Meanwhile, Gandalf visits Saruman because they used to be friends before Saruman went all crazy weird. They get into a dumb fight."

"I like this story already," Jack said, leaning forward.

"Hush," I said. "So the hobbits arrive in Bree, and they go to the inn, but Gandalf isn't there. Instead they find a Ranger named Aragorn, who also goes by the name of Strider. He's a friend of Gandalf's, so he gets them of out the inn. He gives them swords, which doesn't exactly come in handy when a Ringwraith stabs Frodo with an evil blade. Aragorn's elven girlfriend Arwen suddenly arrives, and takes him to her father Elrond in Rivendell. He's all healed up, so Elrond holds a Council of Elrond. The fellowship of the Ring is formed. They include the hobbits, Gandalf, Aragorn, a Man named Boromir, and Elf named Legolas (who coincidentally looks _exactly_ like you, Will), and a Dwarf named Gimli. They set off towards the mountains, very snowy, and they elect to go inside a cave. Big beasty thing tries to eat them, but they kill it. Yay."

"Beastie?" Jack said. "Krakon?"

"Uh, sure, whatever." I said. "They go deeper into the cave sort of Dwarf hide-out thing where they fight off goblins and Orcs, evil Saruman huchmen born from the Earth. They escape and hide from goblin beasties, but they encounter a Troll. They kill it. Yay. But oh no! A big Balrog appears, which is a big fiery thingy, and it pulls Gandalf into the Shadows. They escape the cave, and sail across a big river thing. They then go into a big forest thingy where Boromir goes crazy and tries to steal the Ring to take back to his home city Gondor. Frodo refuses, and Orcs come. A billion of them. They kill Boromir while he tries to protect Merry and Pippin, who are there for some reason. The two hobbits try to avenge his death, but they get kidnapped by the Orcs."

"Is it done yet?" Leah asked.

"Sort of," I replied. "Frodo feels bad for dragging everyone into this, so he runs away, and Sam goes with. End of Movie One. I'm taking a break."

"…It's good so far," Will said. Jack nodded.

"I frickin' love it," I said, grinning. "Movie 2—."

"Wait, does the first one have a name?" Steffie asked.

"Of course," I said. "The Fellowship of the Ring. Now comes Movie 2, The Two Towers. Let's begin…

"Frodo and Sam are attacked by a crazy little creepy guy with a bad combover named Gollum. His hobbit name was Smeagul."

"Hobbit?" Monnie said. "Gollum was a hobbit?"

"Yeppers!" I said. "Gollum came into possession of the Ring before Bilbo, and it took over him with its evil power. So, Gollum's mental goal/objective is to kill Frodo and Sam and take the Ring. Frodo and Sam don't know that, so they use Gollum as their guide to Mordor."

"Now, wait up there missy," Jack said. "Yer leaving out quite a lot. What's this Mordor? Why are they going there?"

"Oh terribly sorry," I said. "Mordor is the place where Saruman and Sauron spawn evil. Frodo has to 'unmake' the Ring by throwing it into fires of Mount Doom. Anywho, Merry and Pippin are okay, but the Orcs want to eat them. Riders from Rohan (a nearby city) kill the Orcs, and Merry and Pippin manage to escape. They escape into Fangorn Forest. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli are closer to Merry and Pippin than they think, and encounter the Riders of Rohan, who direct them to the mass of Orc bodies leftover from the previious night's massacre. Aragorn, being the sexy Man he is, discovers clues that lead them to Fangorn Forest."

"So they meet up?" Will asked.

"Not exactly," I said. "Merry and Pippin almost get eaten by a stray Orc, but they get saved by an Ent, a tree that walks and talks. The Ent, Treebeard, discovers that Saruman destroyed some of his Ent friends. Merry, Pippin, and Treebeard then decide to take out Isengard, Saruman's current Evil Spawning place. The Ents band together and take out Isengard and all the Orcs. But more advanced Orcs are spawning, and soon, the Uruk-hai will be upon them. I'll get back to that.

"Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli run into Gandalf the White (formerly Gandalf the Grey) and they travel to Rohan. King Theoden's son has been killed, and Thoeden's niece Eowyn is in despair because her brother Eomer has been exiled because Saruman's minion Wormtongue is a stupidhead. Turns out Wormtongue has cast a spell onto Theoden that makes him all evil and fatigued. Gandalf frees Theoden from the spell, and his first order of business is to kill Wormtongue, but Aragorn talks him out of it. Now then, word has it that Saruman and the Orcs (or, Uruk-hai) are arranging a huge war against Rohan. For some reason, all of Rohan's occupants evacuate to Minias Tirith, and the war will take place there. The Elves come to help them fight again (will explain later), with Aragorn's good friend and Captain of the Elven army, Haldir. Rohan's army now has about 300 strong against Saruman's ten thousand. Oh yeah, we're screwed. The people of Rohan get their butts kicked, and Haldir gets killed, so they retreat into the mountains where the women and children are."

"Now, what's this about the elves coming to help them _again_?" Jack inquired.

"In the battle with Sauron back when he still had a body, the Men and Elves teamed up to fight him. They lost."

"Shame."

"Oh yes, Anyway, Gollum leads Frodo and Sam into Shelob's lair. Shelob is a gigantic spider, and totally creeped me out when…wait…"

"What?" Steffie said.

"I've discovered a flaw in my story," I said.

"Forshame, Kennie!" Leah said. "I thought you had this memorized front and back."

"It's a whole damn trilogy, gimme a break," I said. "It takes _skill_ to memorize like, eleven hours of movie plot. Now then, BACKTRACK. Shelob isn't here yet. Gollum leads them to the Black Gates of Mordor, but they find that there's a less obvious way to get in, and this way goes through Shelob's lair. SO. He leads them around. End of Movie 2."

"Another break?" Monnie said.

"Oh yes." I jumped off the rail.

"Well, it's good so far," Leah said, chipperly. A few minutes passed.

"Okay," I sighed. "Time for Return of the King. Here we go.

"The movie starts off with Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf running into Merry and Pippin in the ruins of Isengard. As they ride away, Pippin comes across Saruman's Seeing Eye, and orb thingy that glows and does stuff. Gandalf takes it from him and wraps it in a cloth. While they spend the night…somewhere…Pippin is overcome by the urge to stare at the pretty orb again. He does, and instead of seeing a pretty orb, he sees Sauron's eye and the eye tries to talk to him. Pippin doesn't say anything, but now the enemy thinks that Pippin has the Ring. So Gandalf takes Pippin to Gondor. They run into the Steward Denathor, a creepy old crazy sticky guy, who also happens to be Boromir and Faramir's father."

"Faramir?" Steffie said.

"Crap," I muttered. "Faramir was Boromir's brother. Frodo and Sam ran into him as well, but I failed to mention that. So Denathor received news that his favorite son, Boromir, is dead. Pippin feels responsible because Boromir died protecting him and Merry. Pippin offers his services to Denathor. Bad choice.

"While off on a mission, Captain Faramir attempts to rid a city of invading Orcs. They fail, and Faramir comes back arrow-ridden. Denathor think he's dead, and decided that he has nothing more to live for, so he decides to cremate himself and his son. Pippin thinks he's gone mad because he knows Faramir's still alive, but Denathor won't accept that. Back to that in a bit.

"Aragorn and the gang, plus Merry are preparing for battle at Gondor. I think. Aragorn is told of a ghost army that never sleeps and never dies, so Elrond arrives to bitch at Aragorn because Arwen is dying. Elves are immortal, but Arwen gave up her immortality so she could be with Aragorn. Elrond decides that Aragorn needs to claim his position as king of Gondor (he's like, a direct descendent. Isildur's son, I think), and whips out the sword Isildur broke while fighting Sauron way back when. Elrond had the sword reforged, so Aragorn takes the sword and goes and commands the ghost army to fight with him because they only listen to the king of Gondor. SHA_ZAM_!

"A million billion Uruk-hai attack Gondor, and Pippin finds Gandalf. Together they rescue Faramir, and Denathor accidentally lights himself on fire and jumps off a cliff.

"Back to Frodo and Sam. Gollum, being the creepy little snot-bag he is, leads them to Shelob, a giant gross spider. But before that, Gollum frames Sam for eating all their food, and Frodo tells Sam to go home. Jerk. So Frodo's now fighting Shelob with his sword and bottle of light and Elven creepy lady named Galadriel gave him back in Movie 1. Frodo manages to escape Shelob's lair, and Gollum attacks him, so Frodo throws him down a cliffy canyon thing. Frodo carries on, but Shelob follows and stabs him with her stinger. She wraps him up and is about to eat him when Sam makes his heroic entrance. He fights off Shelob, and is about to take the unconscious Frodo away when Orcs come. Sam hides and the Orcs take Frodo to Mordor. Sam follows. Sam rescues! Together they make their way disguised across Mordor towards Mount Doom.

"Merry and Eowyn fight along side the men against the men's wishes, and they end up taking down A LOT. Aragorn arrives with the ghost army and they take down EVERYTHING. Aragorn releases the ghost army so they can now rest in peace. They do, and Aragorn and company head to Mordor in hopes of catching up to Frodo and Sam."

"Do they?" Leah asked.

"Eventually," I answered. "Pippin and the gang reunite with the others outside the gates of Mordor, and another million billion Uruk-hai surround them. Things seem grim, but then…

"Frodo and Sam enter Mount Doom, but somehow, Gollum survived the trip down the canyon and follows the hobbits. Frodo is overcome by the power of the Ring and refuses to throw it into the fires. Instead, he puts it on. Gollum finds him and bites off his finger and steals the Ring. Frodo gets pissed and pushes Gollum and the Ring into the fires. They burn. Yaaay…They escape Mount Doom, which has erupted, and Sauron vaporizes and all the Uruk-hai die. Frodo and Sam are surrounded by lava and just as they pass out, giant Eagles rescue them.

"They're cured and everyone reunites and rejoyces. They travel back to Gondor. Aragorn becomes king, he smooches Arwen, and the hobbits go back to the Shire. Sam marries a cute chick named Rosie. Frodo leaves the Shire again to go adventuring with Gandalf, Bilbo, Elrond, Galadriel, and some other guy. And that, my darlings, is the end."

"…The end?" Jack said. "They don't describe Frodo's journey at all?"

"Nope," I said. "'Fraid not." Silence.

"That was a good story," Leah said. "But listening to you made me tired. I'm going to go take a nap now."

"Sounds good," I said. "I shall partake as well. G'night, y'all." I followed her to the lower decks, feeling rather good about myself.

End Chapter 29

Whoo!I didn't realize that summarizing the whole trilogy would take so long.it's like,two in the morning right now,so I'm a bit brain dead.so if you find any errors in my summary,like,if I left out any events or if i mispelled names and such,then tell me and I'll correct it as soon as I can.  
But for now,I'm done.i need sleep.please review,and I'll give you cookies.i have a bunch of oreos in my kitchen right now that need to be eaten.review,and I shall give thee my oreos.


	30. Return to Port Royal

Much thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.even more thanks if you help me achieve 200+ reviews by the end of the story,which is just a chapter away!that's right!this is the second to last chapter!  
**Note:**I have already decided,due to the requests of my readers,to write a sequel following the last chapter of this story.the sequel will be called "There and Back Again" (ha LOTR pun),and progress will begin shortly after the last chapter of "Pirate Switch" is posted.  
**Warnings:**violence and language,though you're probably already used to that by now  
**Disclaimers and copyrights:**I don't own POTC 1-3 or anything POTC related,except for the mountain of merchandise that I have purchased.but I do own this story,so stealing is a no-no.please see either chapters 10 or 14 for copyright info.  
On to the story!

**Chapter 30:return to port royal**

It appears my amazing retake of the epic trilogy Lord of the Rings had sparked everyone's adventurous side. We decided to head back to Port Royal in hopes that we would beat Norrington and his men there. In all the meanwhile, Jack and I somehow came to a truce.

"Oh _sure_ I'll give you your rum back," I said. "_If _you agree to no more revenging."

"Luv, you have my word as a pirate," Jack said.

"That's actually not very reassuring," I said.

"Take what you get," Jack replied, shrugging. "Now where be me rum?"

"Are we at a truce?"

"I gave you my word, didn't I?"

"All right then," I said. "Second bottle's in the Crow's Nest."

"Thank yeh, luv," Jack said. He pulled me into a rather quick hug before darting off to the mast. He attempted to climb up to the Crow's Nest, only to fall back down. He tried again, but to no avail. I was becoming rather amused.

"Um…luv?" he said, wandering back over to me.

"Yes Jack?" I replied, grinning.

"I can't get it…could you—?"

"Of course." I was able to climb my way up the mast and to the Crow's Nest, completely confident because of my earlier assent up the hammock this morning.

I made it into the Crow's Nest, and searched around for the rum. While pushing aside ropes, broken telescopes, and scraps of cloth, I couldn't help but to look out at the harbor of Tortuga, which was clearly visible now in the afternoon light. But I'd rather it be dark right now, because I didn't see something that should have been there:

The Navy ship.

"Oh…crap," I muttered. I threw more ropes aside and found the bottle. Grabbing it, I quickly swung down the rope to the deck where Jack stood waiting.

"Well it's about time," Jack smiled, reaching for the bottle. I pushed him away.

"Jack, you're addicted," I said. "You're going to kill that liver of yours and die."

"I'll take me chances," Jack said. "Now hand it over." I held the bottle out of his reach.

"Jack, listen to me," I said. "I have to tell you something…While I was up in the Crow's Nest, I saw something…well, kind of."

"I don't follow," Jack said.

"Norrington's ship isn't in the harbor anymore," I said. "For all we know, he could already be halfway back to Port Royal by now." Jack gaped, but quickly closed his mouth.

"Thank yeh for tellin' me luv," he said. He leaned in to kiss me. I shoved the bottle of rum in his face.

"Forget it, Jack," I said. "Just because you're don truce doesn't mean you can have benefits. This doesn't mean I love you." Jack blinked.

"Yeh don't?" he questioned.

"Never said I did, did I?" I replied. I guess my friends were true to their word when they said they wouldn't tell him. Jack sighed.

"It's all right, I guess," he said. "I'll try to get us back to Port Royal as soon as I can, then." He took the bottle of rum with him up to the quarterdeck. He looked a bit depressed while slinking his way to the helm, and I didn't know if I should feel bad or not. I decided to talk to the others. Will was below deck, having decided to leave the Firecrest in Tortuga, for the time being. The others would be totally freaked out to learn that Norrington has gotten a head start on us back to Port Royal. We couldn't delay it anymore. We had to get back home, even if Norrington and a million billion Orcs—I mean, Navy soldiers—_were _waiting for us. But as it turns out, _I _was the one who was totally freaked out when I pushed open the door to our room.

"OH MY HOLY SHIT," I said. "Will, what the HELL are you doing here?" He blinked.

"This is my cabin," he said. "Your friends and I were just playing a game of Never Have I Ever. I find it's quite fun." Leah, who was sitting right next to Will, smiled at me.

"You better hope that's ALL you've been doing," I said, pointing at Will and walking into the room.

"Don't worry," Will said. "I take your threats seriously."

"Oh good," I said. "Anyway, I have bad news."

"But no good news?" Monnie asked. I shook my head.

"Sorry," I said. "Norrington got a jump on us. His ship isn't in the harbor anymore, and I suspect that he's already departed for Port Royal." A collective gasp filled the room.

"NO!" Leah screamed. "He can't get there before us! Do you know what this _means_?"

"…What?" Steffie asked.

"He's gonna get to Port Royal before us, wait for us, and _kill_ us!" Leah exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're becoming as morbid as I am," I said, grimacing.

"Anyway, we don't know for sure if Norrington's headed to Port Royal or not. For all we know, he could be halfway to Singapore by now," Monnie said.

"You're right," Will said. "Norrington's main objective IS to find us. He wouldn't give up his search so quickly."

"What do you mean?" Steffie asked.

"But think about it, Will!" I said. "Norrington came to Tortuga and it's likely that he saw our ship docking there. It's likely that he saw us in that bar. He could have gotten a jump back to Port Royal because he _knew_ that we would go back there eventually!"

"But how?" Leah asked.

"Remember, back when this all happened, when we first arrived in Port Royal," I said, "we told Norrington about the time portal in the harbor. We told him everything he needed to know. We only came to Tortuga in the first place because we had busted out of jail…twice. Norrington must have guessed that we'd go back to Port Royal so Jack and Will could return us to the 21st century!"

"Of course!" Steffie said. "Oh my god, Norrington IS going back to Port Royal!" She bolted from her seat and rushed past me, heading towards the upper deck. "JAAAAAACCKKK!" I blinked.

"So," I said. "Shall we continue the Never Have I Ever game? I feel like playing." I sat down.

"JACK, WHERE ARE YOU?" Steffie screamed.

"At the helm, luv," Jack called back. "What do yeh need? Did the Kennie girl tell you to tell me where my rum is?"

"No, sorry," Steffie said. "But we DID figure out why Norrington's going to Port Royal instead of Singapore." Jack stared at her.

"…Singapore?" he said. "Why would he be goin' to Singapore?"

"Because he's looking for _you_!" Steffie said. "But nevermind that he's not going to Singapore, he's going to Port Royal!"

"Thank you for that, luv," Jack said, "but I kind of already knew that."

"You did?"

"Of course," Jack said. "I merely guessed, but I figured ol' Jamesy would probably be headin' out to Port Royal."

"And you're still going to take us there?" Steffie asked. Jack nodded.

"I have to," he said. "You four girls don't belong here. You need to get back to your own time."

"You just don't want us around!" Steffie accused.

"Now that's not true!" Jack protested. "I _love_ having your four around. I teaches me so much about what becomes of America."

"Yeah, it sucks a crapload because our country's being run by a retarded monkey idiot with permanent brain damage," I said, walking up to join Steffie on deck.

"Aww…" Leah said. "That's mean."

"But true," I said. Jack shook his head.

"I still dun know what's goin' on," he said.

"That's okay," I said. "You don't have anything to worry about except being caught by the Navy."

"Oh?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow at me. "And what do _you_ have to worry about?"

"High school. College. Crazy stalker boys. Jobs. My future in general, for that matter. The war," I replied. "Do you know how many times I've seen army guys at my school setting up booths all over the campus, trying to recruit kids to the army? It's scandalous, and you know what? I have never once seen _anyone_ talking to them in interest of joining the army!"

"They probably do it while you're not looking," Monnie said.

"It's all part of a conspiracy against me," I muttered.

"And you just watch," Leah said. "In a few short years, you'll be a high school senior and you'll have been so brainwashed, you'll be filling out applications faster than you can think."

"Well, given how fast I think, I actually believe you," I admitted. "But I will resist for as long as I can."

"Of course you will," Jack said. "Now why don't you four girls go play dress-up with the whelp or something, hmm?"

"Jack, we're not six anymore," I said. "We don't play dress-up with eunuchs…come to think of it, we don't play dress-up at all."

"Except that time we dressed up to opening night of POTC 2," Monnie reminded me.(AN:ha true stuff.i was Jack,she was Will.people were staring at us.it was awesome.)

"I am not a eunuch!" Will protested.

"You keep thinking that," I said, patting him on the arm before walking back down to the lower deck. The others followed. Leah looked sympathetically back at Will.

"Kennie, why do you have to be so mean to him?" she asked when we were back in Will's cabin. "Honestly, I don't see what it is with you and hating Will. You're such a horrible person."

"And that my dear friend," I said chipperly, "is _exactly_ why I'm going to hell." (AN:more info about me going to hell follows in chapter one of the sequel)

"Oh don't say that," Steffie said. "You shouldn't be proud about going to hell."

"Never said I was, mate," I said, shuffling a deck of cards.

"What, more cards?" Monnie asked. I glanced up at her.

"Do you have a suggestion?" I questioned. She shook her head. "Then sit down and we shall partake in another game of Crazy Eights."

"What's with you and the work 'partake?'" Leah inquired. I shrugged.

"I like that word," I said. "Shut up and sit down."

I was feeling unusually bubbly and cheery at the end of several rounds of Crazy Eights even though I lost all of the rounds, and I didn't know why. It may have had something to do with that shot of rum I took…oh yeah, about that.

After I had lost the first five rounds, I realized that I had hidden a bottle of rum in here, and I was feeling rather angry and bored, and I was curious as to why Jack loves drinking the stuff so much, other than the fact that it's booze. So I took a swig, and I _thought_ it wasn't going to affect me, since back in the 21st century, my dad would let me sip some of his wine whenever he happened to be drinking it.

The shot of rum I took, regardless of how small the shot _was_, made me feel rather tipsy, and I decided that it was either the rum, lack of sleep, or both. Probably both.

"You're going to turn into an alcoholic when you grow up, Kennie," Leah said, shuffling the cards.

"You're probably right," I said. "But I'll try to keep it discreet, because if the D.A.R.E. cops ever found out, they'd spit on me."

"They would?" Steffie said.

"Oh yeah," I said. "In 6th grade, I had to read my D.A.R.E. essay at graduation. It sucked."

"Girls, we're almost at Port Royal," Will said, opening the door. "Come on up." We put the cards way and followed Will to the upper deck. Jack was still at the helm, with a full bottle of rum. He must have found a bottle all by himself. I'm proud. Jack looked fairly confident that we would not encounter Norrington or any of his men. I wasn't too sure. If my theory was correct, then Norrington_ would _be waiting for us.

"Jack, I don't have a good feeling about this," I said, tugging on his arm. He scoffed.

"Honestly, Kendra, you're always so negative, never the optimist," he said.

"Jack, I mean it!" I said. "Norrington's going to be waiting there and once we set foot on the dock, he's going to kill us! I _know_ it!"

"Like I said, never the optimist," he said, waving me off. I sighed in frustration and walked back over to my friends.

"He won't listen to me. He's like, too drunk or something," I said. "He's going to get us killed."

"Well crud," Leah groaned.

Despite everything I told Jack, despite all my worries and doubts, he still pulled in to the Port Royal harbor. The four of us were persistent, and tried to talk Jack out of it, to sail off to Tortuga again before it was too late. He refused to listen, telling us it was okay, but then again, that could just have been the rum talking.

We stepped onto the dock. Jack threw a few shillings at the harbormaster while I surveyed the stone walls outlining the city, the crates lining the dock. Ideal hiding spots for Navy soldiers in my mind. We passed the crates, and nothing happened. We were just inside the city walls before Norrington stepped out from behind a tall crate.

I was right.

James Norrington and the rest of the British Royal Navy all had their weapons drawn, each with a rifle slung over a shoulder and a pistol in their belts.

"Oh dear lord," I muttered, grabbing Jack's arm. Worry swelled up inside me as Norrington stepped forward.

"I was surprised to see you here, Sparrow," he said. "After you broke out of prison a second time, I didn't think you'd actually return."

"I had to bring them back," Jack said, motioning to us. Worry was suddenly replaced by overwhelming respect, appreciation...and something else. Was I feeling…love? Norrington pulled out a pistol.

"Enough!" he yelled. "I will not allow you to escape anymore!" I gasped as Norrington pointed his pistol at Jack and cocked it.

"_**NO!**_" I screamed. I pushed myself into Jack's side and shoved him to the side, just as Norrington fired. I succeeded in saving Jack, but I just barely succeeded in saving myself. The bullet he had fired was so close to my head, it had clipped a few of my hairs.

Jack and I staggered to the side, my arms still around him. Norrington looked shocked. Jack had wrapped his arms around my shoulders in the midsts of confusion.

"What the…?" Norrington muttered, lowering the gun. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Norrington, you crazy bastard!" I shouted. "Jack risked his neck trying to save us, and you're rewarding him by trying to put a bullet in his head?"

"Miss—."

"Think of what you're doing, James, not only to him, but to the rest of us!" I cried.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I love him!" Cue awkward silence.

"Thought yeh said yeh didn't love me," Jack said, grinning down at me.

"I never said that either," I replied, feebly smiling back.

"Enough with the theatrics!" Norrington shouted. "FIRE!" The Navy soldiers drew their rifles and prepared to fire.

"NO!" Leah screamed. She collided into us, Jack and I stumbled, and the six of us fell into the waters of the harbor. We sank a little bit, but instead of rising back to the top, we continued to sink. I felt around for Jack's hand while trying to kick for the surface, but I was being pulled down. And then I saw a bright and colorful light, and before I knew it, I was being sucked back through the time portal.

End Chapter 30

There actually was a short period of time where I used the word "partake" a lot.my friends still remember me saying that frequently.  
What was with the whole rant about the army?hell,I don't know.  
Ha cheesy romantic scene before death.how cliché.but cute.  
Please review the chapter,and try to hold back on flames about my opinion of President Bush.i really do hate the man.but reviews are nice. : D


	31. The Journey Home

hey guys.despite my lack of stories on the new computer,I have rummaged through my room and found that I still have the last chapter of "PS" on me longhand that I wrote in geometry sometime last year.terribly sorry to keep you all waiting for this,the last chapter of "Pirate Switch" ever.as for my other stories,well,I'm still trying to recover them.  
**Warnings:**psh no warnings,really.more fangirling and lots of fluff between everyone's two favorite couples.you know who I'm talking about.  
**Disclaimer:**i don't own "Pirates" 1-3,and as shocking as it may be,I'm not as madly in love with johnny depp as I used to be.i find myself becoming infatuated with Owen Wilson.i dunno.maybe I feel guilty about beating him up in my dream.haha err…PM me if you're curious.  
**Note**:yes,this is the last chapter of Pirate Switch.yes there will be a sequel.i honestly don't know when I'll post the first chapter of the sequel because the outline of the first chapter is on my old computer,which is about to crash.sooo…we're still working on that.enjoy this chapter,though.  
**Special Thanks To:**YOU!thank you all so much for sticking with me for so long and quenching my reviewing needs.i honestly didn't plan for this to take two years to complete,but it did,and thank you all again…but there will be sequel.and you are all welcomed to come visit me again and review (hinthint).

**Chapter 31:the journey home**

"AAAAAAAHH!" Again, we found ourselves hurtling through the time portal, again amongst the swirly multicolored lights that seemed to go on forever. Again I was visited by the irritating sense of nausea, like something crawled down my throat and took a crap (AN:cookies to those who caught the Simpsons reference).

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Leah screamed.

"We're going back to the 21st century, apparently," I said.

"Yaaay!" Monnie and Steffie cried. "We're going back home!" The trip to the 21st century was a lot shorter than the trip to the 18th, since a few seconds later, we were thrown into warp-drive and launched into the washing machine.

"OWW!"

"OH HELL, WHAT THE F—!"

"Why did we all have to get thrown in here at _once_?"

"GET THE HELL OUT!" The lid was flung open and I lurched out of the cavity of the washing machine. My foot got caught on the machinery and I fell onto the floor. I was about to get up when the weight of my five companions came crashing down on me.

"You're crushing my ribs…" I groaned. "_Get off_." I pushed Leah off of me. Jack offered me a hand, and I looked up at him. Cheeks burning, I took his hand and he hoisted me up on my feet. Leah, just getting up, tripped over my extended foot with a small yelp. Will dove and caught her, grabbing one of her hands tightly in his. He quickly pulled her up and stepped away from her while Monnie and Steffie exchanged sly grins. I looked around.

We were clearly in the 21st century again. Bubbly Wash was residing quietly behind me, the masking tape "X" discarded on the floor.

"How long have we been gone?" Steffie asked. Monnie glanced up at a clock mounted on the wall.

"Just under a minute," she said. "We were in the Caribbean for like, a week, but it was only a minute in our time. Truly a Chronicles of Narnia experience."

"I guess so," I said. We all stood there for a moment, embracing our surroundings and feeling…home.

…At least until a sharp knock on the front door reminded us of what was happening before we fell through the washing machine.

"The fan girls!" Monnie said. "Crap, I forgot they were still here!" We rushed to the front door to find the same mob of fan firls screaming and cursing at us from outside the house.

"Oh hell," I muttered. "Jack, Will, get back. I'll deal with them."

"Yeh sure?" Jack inquired.

"Look," I said. "I've been dragged through the Caribbean more times than I would have liked, kidnapped, shot at, threatened, imprisoned, and sliced. A couple dozen fangirls? Psh. That's nothing. Gimme that." I grabbed Jack's pistol and stormed to the door. The fan girls stopped jumping a screaming when I opened the door. The others watched me cautiously.

"Where's Orlando Bloom?" the ring leader shrieked at me.

"Last I saw, on an episode of Robot Chicken," I answered. "Look, tell your posse to scram before I call the cops."

"We're not going _anywhere_ until you show us Orlando Bloom!" the girl said.

"And give him to us!" another one said. My face contorted.

"Man, you guys are sad," I said. "But I'd rather beat you all senseless than call the cops. I've had enough. Beat it."

"Who do you think you are?" the ring leader sneered.

"I'm a person who still has her dignity," I said.

_For the most part..._

I pointed the pistol skyward and fired a shot. "BEAT IT!" The hoard of fan girls ran screaming down the street. "And good riddance." I slammed the door shut and walked into the living room where the others were staring at me in awe. I glanced at them.

"What?" I said simply. "They were annoying me."

"And that automatically means you can threaten them with Jack's gun?" Steffie questioned.

"Of course."

"I see…"

"Kendra…" Will said as I tossed Jack's gun back to him. "I want to thank you for defending me back there." I cocked my head.

"I wasn't defening _you_, Will," I said. "I was defending a guy that looks like you." Jack waved his gun at me.

"Thank yeh, Kennie girl," he said, somewhat bitterly. "I'm sure that was one shot well spent." He sat down on a couch.

"But it was totally worth it," I replied. He patted the seat next to him. I raised an eyebrow. "You can't be serious."

"You just told me you loved me," Jack said, looking hurt.

"Jack, I—," I said. I was cut short as someone (probably Leah) pushed me onto the couch. I landed roughly next to Jack, and he immediately placed an arm around me.

"Crap…" I muttered.

"Well hold on, luv," Jack said. "Let's set things clear: Do yeh love me or not?"

"I didn't, at first," I said, and nothing else. Leah sighed and glanced up at Will. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and she looked away. Steffie and Monnie took a seat, and Leah fidgeted.

"Will, I have to know, since you never really answered me back on Connor's ship," Leah said. Steffie sniffed lightly at the sound of Connor's name. "Do you love me?" Will bit his lip before breaking into a smile.

"You do have an active imagination, Leah," he said. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Use it." He sat down on a loveseat next to the couch Jack and I were on. Leah squealed.

"Is that a yes?" she said, near screaming. Will patted the seat next to him. Without hesitation, Leah leaped onto the empty seat, promptly throwing her arms around Will's waist.

"You're getting soft, whelp," Jack said.

"And you're not?" Will retorted. "You've never been known to settle down with anyone before."

"Who says I'm settling down?" Jack replied. Without even looking at me, Jack gave my shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"Well I think it's cute," Monnie said.

"She's certainly growing on me," Will admitted.

"You guys going to start dating or something?" I inquired.

"YES!" Leah said.

"No," Will said, smiling.

"What about you and Jack?" Leah asked.

"No," Jack and I said together. We glanced at each other and said "Maybe" in unison again. Will thought for a moment.

"Maybe," he said. "It's so odd that I could ever find myself interested in her. She's so…_energetic_…and not exactly in the good way."

"We know what you mean," Steffie said. "We hang out with her every day." She smiled.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Leah said, scowling.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," I said. Without warning, Jack stood up. I almost fell over. He made his way over to the couch Will was sitting on.

"We should go," Jack said. "We _do_ eventually have to get back to our time."

"Yeah, but do you have to do it _now_?" Leah asked. "Can't you stay a little bit longer? We don't want you to leave yet."

"None of us do," Monnie said. "Come on, stay a bit?"

"Don't you want to watch the movie again?" Steffie asked. Jack glanced at Will. Will glanced at Leah.

"I don't know," he said.

"Norrington's probably going to be there still, anyway," Steffie pointed out. "Do you really want to risk getting shot at again?" Jack and Will considered this.

"Ahh yer probably right," Jack said, giving in. "We'll wait here until nightfall and then head back. How's that?" The four of us sighed in relief. We had successfully convinced them to stay a little bit longer, but they would be leaving later tonight. We had a few hours left to spend with them.

"Well, let's not spend our last few hours staring at the wall, then," Monnie said, breaking the silence. "Let's watch the movie." She held up the "Pirates of the Caribbean" DVD.

We watched the movie in near silence, with only a few words spoken during the entire movie. I was snuggled up against Jack once again, and Leah found her fingers intertwined with Will's. The whole incident was just like the first time we met, back when Jack and Will first found themselves in the 21st century. I remember being so in love with him, I was no better than those fan girls mobbing outside the door. I had my head resting on Jack's shoulder once more. The only difference was that Jack had his arm around my shoulders now.

Things were also changing for Leah. She was, in a way, like me, in that she was completely obsessed with Will. The thing that separated us was that her feelings for him never faltered. She held on to determination, and eventually Will gave in, though not resentfully. Leah seemed quite happy, now that she had gotten her way, and I was quite happy as well.

Steffie still seemed a bit torn up about losing Connor, her boyfriend of…however many hours or days. I still had not confirmed how long we were in the 18th century Caribbean for, but in the 21st, we were only gone for minute.

_One minute…_

I shifted against Jack's shoulder, and he glanced at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing…" I answered. He shrugged and went back to watching the movie, which was at the part with the fight scene with Jack and Barbossa. So I was happy, Leah was _very_ happy, Steffie was recovering, but I couldn't help but wonder…how was Monnie?

Monnie didn't exactly have anyone to call her own, and nothing exciting really happened to her that didn't also happen to the rest of us. No one showed extreme affetion for her, though she did contribute much to our journey. But through it all, she still remained optimistic and cheery about everything that's happened, and she was still happy about what we had. She's a real trooper.

The movie ended, the DVD switched off, but none of us moved. We all sat there for a while, savoring the last few moments we had together.

"What time is it?" Stefie asked. I glanced at a nearby clock.

"About nine-thirty," I said. Jack and Will stood up.

"We should really get going," Will said.

"It's only nine-thirty," Leah said. "Are you sure the guards are gone yet?"

"They alternate shifts several times during the night," Will said. "We can never be too sure. But we can affort to take the risk. We have to go." We knew he was right. We could avoid it any longer. Jack and Will didn't belong here, and they needed to go back to the time in which they did.

The six of us walked quietly to the laundry room. Bubbly Wash was contently waiting for us, waiting to take Jack and Will back to whence they came. We decided to say our goodbye's.

"I don't want you to go," Monnie said. "You two saved our lives so many times, and we never got to thank you properly."

"And we just started something together," Leah said to Will. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Jack?" I said. He shook his head.

"I don't know, luv," he said. "I really don't."

"If we find a way to come back and visit you again," Will said, patting Leah on the head, "we'll definitely take the chance." We smiled.

"Thank you," Steffie said. Monnie opened the lid of the washing machine. The room was immediately illuminated with dancing colors.

"Well, this is it," Jack said. "Any last goodbye's?"

"Lots," we said. Monnie gave both Jack and Will a kiss on each cheek before hugging them. Leah hugged Jack before squeezing Will tightly. He returned the favor by willingly giving her a kiss. Steffie followed suit. I hugged Jack before finding the courage and self-control needed to hug Will. I thought all was said and done, when I felt one ring-clad finger tap me on the shoulder.

"Oh, and luv?" Jack said. I turned to him. "For luck." It was at that moment that I knew what was coming, and I closed my eyes as Jack kissed me.

"Goodbye, girls," he said. He and Will jumped into the washing machine, the lid closing after them. I sighed.

"I can't believe they're gone," I said. "Who knows if we'll ever see them again?"

"I don't know," Leah said. "But I think it was nice how you finally made up with Will."

"Not really," I said. "But call it whatever you want to." I opened the lid to see if the lights were still there. Instead, all I saw were machine parts. Bubbly Wash was nothing more than a washing machine. I sighed again.

"Yep," I said. "That's the end of it."

"I hope we can see them again," Monnie said. "I miss them already."

"Me too," Steffie agreed. I smiled. I knew they wouldn't stay. I knew, somehow deep in my heart, that they would leave us. I knew, somehow, that the washing machine would turn back into what it was supposed to be. I knew Jack and Will would leave. Will might stay, because one already, he's tried to settle down. On the other hand, Jack may say that his only love is the sea, but deny it all he wants, I know for a fact that he can love a girl as well, though I know in my heart that I could never make him settle down. No one can tie him down, not with rope, not with superhuman powers. Because Jack is an adventerous pirate. Raiding and sailing is what he does best, and no one can keep him in one place. His nature makes him roam free, and he'd much rather do that than live a quiet life on shore. And while he might come ashore for a while, I could never talk Captain Jack Sparrow in to staying forever.

End Chapter 31

End "Pirate Switch"

Well kids,that's the end of it.thanks SO SO MUCH to all my readers/reviewers for sticking with me for so long.i hope the journey was worth it!questions or comments?review or PM me!contrary to what I said about starting the sequel right after this ended,I can't do that anymore.all the outlines/ideas for the sequel are on my old computer,and I still can't get it onto the new computer.so it'll be a while.i'm sure you guys can wait,right?the sequel will be called "There and Back to those who caught the Lord of the Rings reference XD.thanks again to all my faithful readers!


End file.
